


Shut Up And Dance

by SallyoftheBates



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Break Up, CEO, Dancing, Gay Bar, Living Together, Love, M/M, News Media, Pain, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyoftheBates/pseuds/SallyoftheBates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyuhyun meets Sungmin, he's not exacly polite. He wants to sit in the misery of his divorce and business problems. Sungmin has a different idea all together. Sungmin lays his proposition on the table and Kyuhyun does his best to ignore the attractive dancer. A mixture of Heechul, alcohol, his ex wife, and eyes that wont let him concentrate, make the night more interesting than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun followed his small group of friends. Nodding his head in thanks to the security holding the door and ignoring angry glares from the long line of people waiting to be granted access. Loud music filled his ears as he followed his group to the bar. Sparing a glance at the rest of the venue. 

Cages protruded from the walls next to a large dance floor, girls moving in them to the loud music. He noticed another two on either side of the DJ set. The whole venue dark and basked only in mood lightening and disco lights. 

He knew the venue well, not at this time of night though. He never stayed around for this spectacle. It was known to all his friends too. 

Heechul, his most hated best friend, was a regular attendee. Loving the place so much he bagged himself one of the top go go dancers as his boyfriend. 

Donghae, his secretary, had wanted to come to the venue for a long time. Hearing of the great atmosphere and loving to dance. Heechul, hearing this, was happy to help. 

Ryeowook, Donghae’s best friend and the office coffee boy, had been encouraged to come too. Although he seemed wary and uncomfortable at the idea, he was now grinning along with Heechul and Donghae at the bar.

Kyuhyun stood next to them, hating the night already, ordering a beer and basking in his own misery. 

Why he allowed Heechul to drag him here, he didn’t know. If he was photographed here it would not help his current drop in reputation. A reputation that had cost him business and was making his life harder than it should be. 

The first event that ruined him was his divorce. Which was still not final. He didn’t know court proceedings could take so long. 

His family, against his wishes, forced him to marry Jessica. Neither of them were happy for the arrangement but neither wanted to ruin their business reputations or disappoint their parents. Neither could deny it was an advantageous arrangement. The two top business icons of Korea forming an alliance. It was a field day for the media. Only 6 months into their marriage and once again the world was entertained by their separation. 

Kyuhyun didn’t care about Jessica. He figure we would learn to like her. He remembered his anger when she told him she was in love with someone else and wanted to end their arrangement. 

The divorce looked bad on both of them. Stocks dropped and media swarmed. Jessica managed to cash in on the situation by selling her story. Leaving a forced marriage in pursuit of happiness with an artist she fell in love with.

The same artist Kyuhyun had hired to decorate their shared home. 

Kyuhyun had no interest in sharing his story. He had no story to tell. No one would want to hear of the six months he mostly ignored his wife, working ninety percent of his time and sleeping for the other ten. Kyuhyun admittedly had no life, his job was his wife. 

How he ended up with Heechul as his business partner, he didn't know. The man was a god in sales. Eccentric and confident. Always out for a good time. When Heechul was in a scandal everyone grinned. They knew he would never change and they knew he would never fail in the business industry either. 

The media had calmed recently. Leaving Kyuhyun to peace. To wallow in his own company. Unfortunately that wasn't Heechul’s style. 

A tap on his back awakened him. He turned to see the smiling made up face of Hangeng. Eyeliner pointed to cat eyes and any rare blemish he had, hidden. Kyuhyun smiled back and allowed the man to give him a tight hug. 

"Glad to see you out my friend, how is life?" 

"Do you really have to ask?" Kyuhyun replied. Heechul appeared next to them. Arm around Hangeng’s waist. 

"In other words Hannie, he's still a miserable git." Kyuhyun scowled at his friend and Hangeng laughed. 

"You’re missing a lot of love from your life, Kyuhyun." Hangeng patted his shoulder. Kyuhyun gave him a confused look. Showing his distaste of the word. 

"Think of it this way," Hangeng explained, "you have the love of your friends. Maybe love from your family but after that, you have nothing. You have to find a job you love, find someone to love. No one has ever been unhappy in the throes of excitement, lust, and passion." Hangeng smiled bright. Kyuhyun looked at him with scepticism. Wondering what drugs Hangeng had taken. 

"Are you aware how much your poetic side turns me on. My body is so ready for you." Kyuhyun grimaced at his friend's vulgar words. Hangeng gave Heechul what Kyuhyun presumed was a sultry expression before walking away to where his name was called. 

Kyuhyun took a drink of his beer as Heechul sighed, watching his boyfriends retreating form.

"Hes perfect." Heechul mumbled. 

"You’re pathetic." Kyuhyun sneered earning a slap on the arm from Heechul before he stormed off turning his attention back to Hangeng who was chatting with friends. 

Kyuhyun never understood why humans acted so strange around each other. He had never felt love or even lust for Jessica, or anybody else. He never cared to either. It sounded like a messy businesses that he didn’t have time for. He wasn’t entirely sexually inept. He had slept with countless women through college. Either to satisfy the need or the peer pressure. Since starting his business the habit stopped. 

His attention was caught again when Donghae's face appeared before him. 

"Kyuhyun, were being taken to the VIP area." The boy sounded so excited and Kyuhyun stood to follow his bouncing friend. Noticing that Hangeng and his friends were leading the way. The area was behind a glass wall and up a couple of stairs. Putting them in perfect view of the whole club. The music was just slightly louder, allowing more conversation on large comfortable sofas. It was larger than he expected and a group of three people already sat in the far corner. 

Their group headed to the larger set of sofas, a large square table between them. A girl approached them, before they had even settled, and took drink orders. 

Kyuhyun sat in a lone armchair. Eyes drifting over the crowds on the dance floor before assessing the people with him. Hangeng took that moment to introduce the friends that he worked with. 

A tall skinny man was first. Hyuk. He was introduced as a fellow dancer and teacher. His bone structure was enviable. 

The second was a dark haired, stern looking man named Yesung. His body language screamed sexy and Kyuhyun didn’t doubt the girls fell over themselves to get to him. He didn’t look to take fools too lightly though. 

Perfectly timed, someone called Hangeng’s name. All attention was drawn to a shorter man, smiling as he walked towards the group. Eyeing everyone in a friendly manner. Kyuhyun's eyes scanned him. He seemed interesting. His voice light and friendly. Eyes lined, curving them sexily. His hair pitch black, hanging messily over his forehead. 

Kyuhyun watched him hug Hangeng. Noticing the deep curve of his back with a tight v-neck t-shirt that showed off the contours of his neck and collar bones. A leather jacket hung from his shoulders, covering his arms. Tight jeans hugged from the waist down. Open top boots finished the bad boy look. 

His eyes continued to assess the interesting man. Following him as he took a seat next to Donghae, across from Kyuhyun, and called the waitress for a drink. He watched him talk. Lips curved up. As the waitress left, so did the bright smile. His neutral face still seemed to beam, even if his lips didn’t. Instead they rested in a curved M shape. A sharp bow. 

A small slender hand raised. A band round the thumb. 

Click

Kyuhyun's eyes shot back to the face of the man now leaning towards him. Realising the man had clicked his fingers to get Kyuhyun out of his thoughts. 

"Welcome back, Kyuhyun." Hearing his name somehow pleased him. A knowing smile played on the man’s face and Kyuhyun scowled. He looked to the rest of the group. The ones he didn’t know were grinning, as his own friends stared on with shock.

"Sungmin." The black clad man spoke, drawing Kyuhyun’s attention again. 

"What?" He asked dumbly. Now aware he was making a fool out of himself by watching the man the whole time.

"My name is Sungmin." Another knowing smile which annoyed Kyuhyun. 

"You think I care?" He sneered. Trying to regain his dignity. Sungmin grinned. 

"If you want to fuck me, Kyuhyun, at least know my name. I like to hear it." The sentence shocked Kyuhyun but he played it down. Only managing to scoff. He looked out towards the dance floor as the man chuckled. He heard the chatting in his group continue. Somewhat quieter than it had before. Glad for the lack of attention again. 

He voted to ignore the man, now chatting animatedly with Donghae and the one named Hyuk, but he couldnt deny how aware of Sungmin’s presence he was. Always fighting another glance. Always listening to his voice. 

Kyuhyun deducted this Sungmin was dangerous. The type of man that ruined people. Their reputations. Businesses. All for the distraction he offered. 

His drinks went down fast in hopes of calming the tension he could feel in his body. He was accustomed to drinking so it had little effect on him. As he ordered another he couldn’t help but watch Sungmin stand. 

"Time for me to get to work." He smiled at the group. He took off his jacket and handed it to Hyuk. Kyuhyun allowed a glance along the slight muscles of his forearms. 

"I'll catch up with you all later, if you’re still here. Have a great night guys." He smiled and turned to Kyuhyun. Their eyes meeting. Sungmin's suggestive, Kyuhyun's warning. A final smirk was sent to him before walking away. Kyuhyun tried to tear away his eyes from tight jeans but couldn't. 

It was only a matter of seconds before Heechul took Sungmin’s place on the sofa. Leaning close to Kyuhyun. Excitement and awe painting his features. Kyuhyun sighed, not prepared to deal with his business partner.

“What was that about?” Heechul asked first. Kyuhyun just stared at him until he elaborated. 

“Are you attracted to Sungmin?” Kyuhyun furrowed his brows. 

“I’m not attracted to anyone.” He tried to discourage his friend. 

“The minute he walked in this room you didn't take your eyes off him. You literally stared at him the whole time. I watched you do it.” Kyuhyun continued to scowl and discredit his now excited friend. 

“He just looked interesting.” 

“By interesting you mean hot, right?” Heechul looked almost desperate for Kyuhyun to agree. That wasn’t going to happen. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Kyuhyun turned back to stare out onto the dance floor. 

“Kyuhyun, I have never seen you react to someone like that. Maybe you should consider that you’re useless and trust me when I say that you’re attracted to him?” 

“I'm not even going to consider it, no.” Kyuhyun chuckled at the annoyance in his friend's face. 

“You have a chance with him, Kyu. He’s so hot. Everyone wants him. He’s only into one night stands. Take him up on the offer. Show some interest. For god’s sake be human for once.” Heechul begged. 

“If you like him so much, you sleep with him.” Kyuhyun scowled back. 

“I would love to, but I am in a committed relationship. Therefore I can’t.” Heechul was getting annoyed with him now. 

“Not going to happen, Chul.” Kyuhyun chuckled as his friend threw his arms up in exasperation before getting up and moving to Hangeng again. 

Kyuhyun turned back to the entertainment he had been enjoying for most of the night. Watching different people move on the dance floor. Sipping his drink his eyes wandered the crowd. He noticed a thin girl walking through. Clearly another dancer. Moving to the center of the floor. Clothed in denim shorts and a t-shirt with the bar’s logo on the front and back. She stopped and turned to someone. Laughing. Kyuhyun was quick to recognise who it was. 

He watched on along with the people around them. Their bodies close before the girl turned her back to Sungmin. He watched the hands settle on her waist as it moved. Her hand went behind, to his hair, as their bodies rolled repeatedly in unison. A moment later the girl moved forward to a customer and got him to dance with her to. Sungmin continued his dance alone before a man stepped up behind him. Touching Sungmin any chance he got. Kyuhyun scowled. 

It annoyed him that anyone could touch the dancers. As he thought this Sungmin stepped away from the man behind him. Making a ticking ‘no’ signal with his finger. The guy had clearly crossed a line. 

Sungmin still seemed to laugh it off though as a female customer started dancing with him. This one was a little more innocent it seemed. Just there for fun. Soon it became the opposite as she wrapped her arms around Sungmin’s neck, pulling him closer to her. He was facing Kyuhyun now and Kyuhyun could see him laugh at something said in his ear. He pulled away but she pulled him back to say more. Suddenly Sungmin’s eyes looked up. Meeting his own.

Kyuhyun was embarrassed he had been caught watching but didn't look away either. It seemed every attempt he was making at ignoring the dancer, failed. He scolded himself and turned towards his friends. Opting to join the conversation to distract himself. 

\---

Kyuhyun was unaware of time passing. He had entered into entertaining conversations with Hangeng, Heechul, and Hyukjae. The latter he found to be really funny. Hangeng sensible as usual and Heechul being loud and clinging to his boyfriend.

He noticed Donghae craving Hyukjae’s attention on a regular basis, which the latter was happy to give. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if there was an attraction going on or just a friendship. He didn’t really care. 

“Sungmin!” Hangeng yelled and Heechul cheered along with him. Clearly drunk and happy to join in. Kyuhyun’s eyes darted to the door where Sungmin was brushing back his hair with a hand and smiling. He took the jacket held out to him from Hyukjae but didn't put it on. Opting to sit down again next to Donghae. 

Kyuhyun tried to ignore his presence again. 

“What are they like tonight?” Hyuk asked him. 

“Very touchy.” Sungmin chuckled. Hyukjae did a fake shiver. 

“Worse than last friday?” He asked next. Standing up and taking off his own jacket. Kyuhyun presumed it was his turn to go out.

“Way worse. Not just ass grabbing this time, I had to have a glow break. Protect your front.” He started to fan himself. Obviously warm from the dancing.

“Whats a glow break?” Ryeowook asked and most of the group laughed save for Donghae, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun himself. 

“Imagine this,” Eunhyuk started, “A lot of people find us attractive down there, so they get a bit touchy and flirty, try propositioning you, stuff like that. Some people take it too far and well...they don’t wait for you to say yes.” He laughed lightly feeling awkward trying to explain it to Ryeowook. 

“In other words, Wookie, they try to fuck them on the dance floor and the dancers have to get away without upsetting the customer. They can’t walk around hard, so they go into the back to either calm down or jack off.” Ryeowook blushed at Heechul’s abrupt explanation. 

“Do you have to be so blunt?” Kyuhyun scolded lightly, a chuckle leaving him. Heechul stuck out his tongue. 

“Do you not like bluntness?” Sungmin questioned. Kyuhyun’s eyes met his again. They looked interested. Intrigued. 

“Not when it comes to people jacking off, no.” Kyuhyun replied. His tone neutral.

“Everyone jacks off, Kyuhyun. You don’t?” Sungmin laughed. Kyuhyun could tell he was being wound up now. 

“Not really any of your business, is it?” Kyuhyun threw back. It seemed no matter what he said or what tone he used, he only amused the man in front of him. 

“No,” Sungmin paused, eyes traveled up Kyuhyun’s body before meeting his eyes. Kyuhyun felt his hairs stand on end. As though Sungmin had touched him. “but it could be.”

Kyuhyun understood very clearly what Sungmin was offering. Everything on a plate for his taking. He considered the pros and cons of taking up the offer. If he was caught by any media, he was screwed. If he said no, he wasn't...well...screwed.

He couldn’t understand why he was considering the offer. He put it down to the peer pressure from Heechul. 

“I'm good, thanks.” He dropped the subject, his eyes finally leaving Sungmin’s. The latter just laughed. 

He looked once again out of the window, avoiding the eyes that drew him in. His attention was instantly taken by a familiar dress, familiar hair, familiar body. 

“Shit.” He voiced out loud. He turned to Heechul. 

“Jessica is here.” His voice filled with venom. 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Heechul moved to the window. Kyuhyun watched Jessica, arms around her partner's. She looked uncomfortable.

“What’s a snob like her doing in a place like this.” Everyone's curiosity was taken and they all looked out onto the bar area where the couple stood with a few others. 

“She’s here with the artist.” Kyuhyun sneered. 

“He decorated the majority of this club.” Hangeng added in. 

“Oh great so they’re going to come up here?” Kyuhyun asked. 

“Probably.” Hangeng shrugged. 

“She’s pretty,” Sungmin piped up, “you dated her?” He turned to Kyuhyun. 

“He married her.” Heechul patted Sungmin on the back as he passed. 

“Married?” He seemed shocked and Kyuhyun laughed. 

“Currently going through divorce settlements.” Kyuhyun cleared up for him. 

“Oh,” Kyuhyun liked that he finally found something to silence Sungmin. “I'm sorry to hear that.” 

At this Heechul roared. Hangeng and Kyuhyun also chuckled. Sungmin looked between them with mild confusion. 

“Min,” Hangeng started, Kyuhyun liked the nick name. “It was one of those forced marriages that families prepare, then it falls to pieces and they wonder why.” 

“Ohhh,” Kyuhyun nodded as Sungmin looked back to him. “Did you not love her?” 

The question surprised Kyuhyun but he shook his head regardless. He was very aware he didn't love Jessica. He was also very ok with that. 

“Is that why you’re getting divorced?” Kyuhyun shook his head again. 

“Jessica found Mr. Artist down there and fell in love. Called off the arrangement and made both her and our company lose business. Then sold her story slandering Kyuhyun.” Heechul seethed. 

“She didn't really slander me.” Kyuhyun tried to clear up. 

“She made it very clear you didn’t consummate your marriage.” Heechul fought back. 

“Like I care. It looks bad on her too.” He shrugged his shoulders. Not really wanting to get into the whole conversation. 

“How did that look bad on her? Everyone just presumed you couldn’t perform.” Heechul scolded. Getting into his business voice. 

“It makes her look unappealing. I had no interest in her. She wasn’t attractive enough. I don’t know, and frankly, I don’t care.” He finished off his beer and watched Heechul relax into Hangeng. Dropping the subject. 

“You never slept with your wife?” The idea seemed impossible to Sungmin and Kyuhyun shook his head. 

“Why?” Heechul sat upright again and did the talking.

“Kyuhyun doesn’t find people attractive. He doesn’t kiss anyone, he doesn’t sleep with anyone…”

“You’re Asexual?” Sungmin asked with shock. Kyuhyun thought about it. Was he Asexual? He had never found someone attractive enough to sleep with but at the same time he does have needs. He just deals with them himself.

“I don’t think so.” He finally answered. 

“You’re just fussy.” Sungmin offered with a flirtatious smile. 

“Yes!” He looked to Heechul but nodded his head towards Sungmin. “Fussy. He understands me.” He joked. 

Heechul just shook his head with a small laugh. 

“Is that why you haven’t taken me up on my offer then? Am I not good enough for Cho Kyuhyun?” Sungmin was back to his flirtatious ways, clearly over the shock, and Kyuhyun could only shake his head and laugh. This seemed to be Sungmin’s way to have fun and although Kyuhyun had tried to ignore him, it wasn’t going well. Sungmin got under his skin. It annoyed him but at the same time, he didn’t want Sungmin to stop. 

“Min,” Hangeng got the man's attention, “leave it.” 

Kyuhyun watched Sungmin pout at his friend before sighing.

“Fine, I'm going back to work.” 

\---

Kyuhyun kept a close eye on Jessica and Mr. Artist. If they were going to enter the VIP area he didn’t want to be in it. He watched her fawn over her new boyfriend. He didn’t miss the odd person taking pictures of them. They were the new “it” couple. 

Some would accuse Kyuhyun of being jealous. He wasn’t jealous. He was annoyed. Their divorce wasn’t even finalised yet and there she was, throwing herself all over her new boyfriend. It was disrespectful to Kyuhyun.   
There she was, trying to take half his business in the settlements, claiming Kyuhyun did her wrong, all the while making public displays for all to see with a rich and well liked man. It angered him. 

“Kyu, stop watching it. I can tell you wanna go over and scream at her. Just calm down, enjoy the night!” Heechul slurred to him. Kyuhyun had to admit he wasn’t entirely sober himself. He would never think of making a spectacle of himself otherwise. 

He stood and headed for door, making his way down the small stairs. Ignoring the shouts from Heechul. His eyes found Jessica and he made his way through the crowd before him. Avoiding the arms and legs of dancers. 

He would make her regret making a fool out of him. 

He moved forward. Waiting for her to notice him on his way. He could still hear Heechul shouting him. Suddenly he was pulled by the arm. He lost sight of Jessica and craned his neck to find her again. He was pulled again harshly, to face the opposite direction and found himself face to face to Sungmin. 

He tried to turn again and palms rested on his cheeks. 

“Don’t you dare look back.” The eyes once again captured him. Pulling him in. Hands slid from his cheeks around his neck. 

“Just keep your eyes on me.” Kyuhyun didn't know if to blame the alcohol or Sungmin for his loss of concentration. He scowled down at the smaller man. 

“Why are you holding me back?” Kyuhyun asked. More confused than annoyed. 

“Shut up and dance with me.” Sungmin laughed. Kyuhyun was suddenly aware of the low, offbeat and sensual music playing. Couples around them moving together. Some eyeing them for reasons he didn’t understand. 

“I don’t really dance.” He mumbled. Sungmin chuckled in reply. 

“Well you are. Let me show you.” Hands slid from his neck, down his arms and slid into his hands. They were lifted as Sungmin spun. The action left Sungmin’s back flush against his chest. The hands left his, pressing them to Sungmin’s hips. One hand stayed on his while the other carded through the hair on his nape. All the while their bodies swayed.

Kyuhyun looked to the people around them, hoping to see how they danced. Unfortunately they all seemed to have their eyes on him and Sungmin. Not paying much attention to their dancing partners. Kyuhyun saw pure jealousy in their eyes. Feeling Sungmin’s hips move in such a steady and practiced way helped him understand why. 

At that moment, they all wanted to be Kyuhyun. 

He let his hands travel up Sungmin’s stomach and chest before sliding down his side and feeling the curves of his waist and hips. He felt a light tug on his hair that made him shiver. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it. 

The feel of Sungmin’s back against his chest. The feel of Sungmin’s body under his hands. The fingers laced in his hair. The envy filled looks from everyone around them. Both of them moving in sync with each other. 

He saw a particular couple in front of them. The pair not dancing. Just watching. Scowling and mumbling to each other. One stepped forward, as though going to split the pair in hopes of having Sungmin for himself. Kyuhyun met his eyes, leaning down to Sungmin’s neck. Running his nose from bottom to stop. Basking in the glory of annoyance from the man as Sungmin tilted his head to allow more. The man turned and walked back to his friend who patted him on the back in condolence. 

Kyuhyun wasn’t quite ready for this to stop. 

He felt Sungmin twist and moved to accommodate him. They were face to face, mere inches apart. Arm’s wrapped around his neck and his hands rested on Sungmin’s lower back. As though it was the most natural thing he could do. To touch a stranger and have him so close. 

“Are you scaring away customers on purpose, Kyu?” The nickname sounded like bliss from beautiful lips. 

“I'm just doing as i’m told and dancing with you.” He replied, humor in his voice. Sungmin chuckled as the song ended and another more upbeat dance song came on and the people around them started moving erratically. 

Sungmin took his hand and lead him from the floor. Moving towards the VIP area. When they got inside they were greeted by the drunk Heechul. He immediately started slapping Kyuhyun’s head. 

“Are you trying to ruin us? Running off to make stupid ass decisions to shout at stupid ass people and if it wasn’t for Sungmin’s hot piece of ass distracting you we would have been out on our fucking ass. You. Ass.” Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh. His friend was clearly very drunk but Kyuhyun was in a good mood suddenly. 

“It’s fine, Chul. It didn’t happen. Go to Hangeng.” Heechul walked away mumbling before falling heavily onto the sofa next to Hangeng. Everyone seemed to be back in the room. Hyukjae and Donghae were talking loudly to each other and Hangeng, while Ryeowook blushed as the mysterious looking Yesung whispered something in his ear. 

His eyes found Sungmin, taking a drink off the smiling waitress at the back of the area. He made his way over. He told himself it was to thank the man for his service to the company. He knew there were other reasons.   
Sungmin put his drink on a high table as he was sliding his leather jacket back over his shoulders. Kyuhyun stood before him. Sungmin meeting his eyes, gave a small smile. 

“Thanks for that.” He quickly said. 

“Don’t mention it.” Sungmin smiled. This time a little more sweetly. 

“Seriously. Thanks. You probably just saved me and the company a lot of grief.” He tried to show his appreciation, feeling somewhat awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, You wouldn’t have been half as attractive while making an idiot out of yourself. Call me a credit to society. Allowing other people to still find you attractive. Even if I would rather have you to myself.” The grin was back and Kyuhyun could only chuckle. 

“Have me to yourself? I didn’t think you took part in relationships.” He scolded himself internally for flirting back.

“I get bored of people easily. I do have relationships, they just don’t last long.” He smiled with a shrug. 

“Longest?” 

“A year.” Kyuhyun smiled. 

“Well you beat mine.” Sungmin chuckled at this. 

“Well it doesn’t count if you don’t have sex, Kyuhyun.” 

“Sex isn’t the be all and end all of a relationship.” Kyuhyun quipped back playfully. 

“It is to some people.” Sungmin smirked. 

“By some people, you mean you?” Kyuhyun returned the smirk. He was enjoying the flirtation more than he would admit to himself. 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Sungmin stepped towards him. Offer, once again, laid on the table. All Kyuhyun would have to do is lean down. Lean down and taste the lips that made his name sound like poetry. 

“Tempted?” Sungmin whispered. Kyuhyun’s hair stood on end. Yes. His body was all but screaming at Sungmin’s closeness. 

“Jessica is here.” Sungmin spoke again, plain and clear. Taking Kyuhyun away from the temptation and distraction. Kyuhyun was about to turn. About to look to his soon to be ex wife with distaste, when a hand slid around his nape and lips pressed against his own. 

He took in a sharp breath. Hairs on end. Knees weak. His whole body reacting. His mind enveloped in Sungmin’s perfect distraction. His body screaming for more as Sungmin’s lips moved against his own. He stepped forward, his arms wrapping around Sungmin’s waist. Arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Their chests meeting. He stepped forward again until Sungmin’s back was flat against the wall. Hearing a gasp from the smaller man. Knowing Sungmin was enjoying it, made him enjoy it more. Their lips moved slowly but still desperately.

Shouting from their friends brought them to their senses. 

“Glow break!” They were heckling them as they parted with a laugh. Still stood close, looking to each other with new found appreciation and mirth. 

Sungmin’s thumb ran along Kyuhyun’s lower lip. 

“I think that was more than enough to show you’re having more fun than her.” He whispered. Kyuhyun chuckled. 

“You know, I think we might need more.” He whispered playfully. 

“Now who's the eager one.” Sungmin chided him jokingly. Kyuhyun chuckled before stepping back. Sungmin took his hand and lead him over to their friends. Smiling at Kyuhyun as they sat next to each other. 

“KYU GOT SOME.” Heechul shouted in his drunk state and Hangeng tried to calm his down as the others laughed. 

“So what you’re gay now?” Jessica appeared behind Donghae and Hyukjae. Her face stormy and her hands on her hips. 

“Jessica?” Kyuhyun pretended he hadn’t noticed she was there. He was impressed how convincing he was. 

“Do you know how bad this will affect my reputation?” She started. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and was about to tell her where to put her reputation when the drunk Heechul stood up. 

“You turned KyuKyu gay! You are a sorry excuse for a woman! Serves you right for being a bitch.” Hangeng once again forced the man to sit down. Kyuhyun could do nothing but laugh. 

“You’re going to let your business partner talk to me like that?” She aimed everything at Kyuhyun. Heechul mumbled something about not being his business partner but being his friend. 

“If you’re here to start trouble, I think you should leave.” Sungmin spoke calm and confidently. Kyuhyun was surprised at the interaction. Sungmin, who was sat on his knees facing Kyuhyun, played with Kyuhyun’s hair as he waited for a reply. Eye’s steady and warning. She laughed.

“A low life dancer and you think you can speak to me like that? You clearly don’t know who I am.” Sungmin smiled back at her with indifference. 

“Walk away or you’ll regret it, sweetie.” The tone used was patronising. Kyuhyun chuckled as he saw anger rise in Jessica. 

“Give it your best shot. You’re nothing but a whore.” Kyuhyun scowled at this response. He opened his mouth to speak but Sungmin beat him to it. His tone still calm as he played with Kyuhyun’s hair. 

“I might not know you, Jessica, but I certainly know the man you’re dating. And when I say know,” He looked her in the eye with a smirk, “I mean I really know him.” Kyuhyun watched Jessica's face go from anger to confusion, and back. 

“You’re lying.” She sneered. 

“Believe what you want, but it wasn’t six months ago when this place got decorated. How long has it been again, Hangeng?” He looked to his friend. 

“Three or four months.” He replied. Sungmin faked a gasp. 

“Oh dear.” He grinned as Jessica quickly stomped off in a rage. Kyuhyun was impressed with the level of bitchiness shown in the small man but was also somewhat wary of Sungmin’s confession.

“Is that true?” He whispered to Sungmin while Heechul shouted insults in the background. 

“Which bit?” Sungmin asked. Meeting Kyuhyun’s eyes. Kyuhyun enjoyed the now familiar distraction of the intense stare.

“That you slept with him a few months ago.” He answered. Sungmin shook his head with a smirk. 

“I might have exaggerated a bit. I made out with him. He kept making these weird, cow like, noises. Just. No.” He whispered and Kyuhyun laughed looking slightly horrified. 

“Why? Jealous?” Sungmin smirked at him. Kyuhyun shook his head with a laugh.

To say the start of the night had been miserable, Kyuhyun had enjoyed it a lot more than he expected.

He had started off disliking Sungmin but, by the end of the night, they had struck up an odd kind of friendship. He couldn’t hide or deny his attraction to Sungmin from himself anymore. It was obvious how his body reacted to Sungmin’s proximity. The man seemed to have that effect on everyone. 

For once though, Kyuhyun didn’t care. He was enjoying the perfect distraction Sungmin offered. And, although the temptation was almost unbearable, he didn’t let himself take Sungmin home that night. Kyuhyun didn’t even ask for his number. He left with the simple memory of their night. 

 

 

 

 

 

Plus, if he changed his mind he knew where Sungmin worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun spent most of his Sunday regretting his decisions the night before. Although he hadn’t been too drunk, it was obvious he’d had a lot of alcohol over a long period of time. It took him over two hours to drag himself out of bed for water, not daring food for another four and managing to shower after that. He didn’t have a problem getting an early night's sleep. Feeling lethargic all day, he had fought off sleeping for most of it. Before he slept the image of the man with dark hair, dark lined eyes and a flirtatious smirk, popped into head. He chuckled to himself before throwing it to the side and sleeping. 

He woke the next day feeling closer to human. A headache tingled behind his eyes and he hit it with paracetamol and coffee before it had chance to bother him. A quick shower before dressing in his usual suit, he grabbed any work he brought home and the keys to the R8 he left in the parking lot of the bar on Saturday night. The taxi firm across from his apartment building would take him there to pick up his baby. 

Making his way out of his room and down the lift, he checked the time to estimate when he would arrive at work. Not like the time mattered when you were CEO but things still needed to be done and he didn’t feel like working late. 

Crossing the security point and nodding to the man stationed there he headed to the double doors before stopping in his tracks. Two members of security were stationed on either side of the door outside and a gathering of reporters were ready and waiting. Kyuhyun had a very bad feeling it was for him. 

As though they read his thoughts he was pointed at and the gathering turned into a riot. Putting strain on the security. Kyuhyun walked out the door and the two men stepped closer to him, waiting to escort him where he needed to be. He was thankful for their presence. He was pleased when a car horn sounded a few times and Heechul's navy blue Mercedes rolled in behind the reporters and his partner stepped out of the car and waved him over. 

The security had seen Heechul too and started pushing back cameras as they ushered Kyuhyun over to the passenger door of Heechul's car. He thanked them before getting in. Heechul quickly pulled out, probably a little too fast for the amount of people around them, and made his way onto the main road. Once there, Kyuhyun sighed with relief. 

“Well, Kyuhyun, It seems our roles have reversed and you're the scandalous half to this partnership now.” Heechul chuckled when they stopped at lights. 

“What’s happened?” Kyuhyun asked. Dread filled him at the possibilities. He just hoped his company could survive whatever had happened. 

“Well this morning, Hangeng woke me up rather rudely, passing over the morning paper he had delivered to his house. There, on the front page, was you and Sungmin lip locking in the bar on Saturday. I’m impressed, I never made first page with a simple hook up.” Heechul chuckled. 

“Shit, you’re kidding me?” Kyuhyun looked hopefully to his friend. 

“I’m afraid not.” 

“Who took it? I swear to god, if it was Jessica…” Heechul interrupted before be could think of some horrible thing to do to his ex wife. 

“It wasn’t Jessica. For one, you heard her on Saturday, she doesn't want it getting out for her reputation's sake. Secondly, the photo was taken from the wrong angle. By the looks of it someone on the dance floor took it.”

“Shit. Shit. Sh…”

“Will you calm down,” Heechul laughed, “It’s fine, we can deal with this. It isn’t half as bad as some of the stuff i’ve done.” 

“The difference is Chul, we got away with all your shit because I was the sensible one and people trusted me to not let you fuck about.” Kyuhyun countered. The paracetamol hadn’t worked and he rubbed his head. 

“Baby steps. We’ll come up with something.” Heechul ended the conversation and they both sat in their own thoughts for the rest of the drive to work.   
\---

Kyuhyun had read the article a million times. The accusations against himself, Heechul and Jessica were going to cause him a hell of alot of trouble. He had been mulling the possibilities all morning. Heechul had gone to pick up his R8 from the bar with Hangeng’s help. Donghae had run in only a moment after to give Kyuhyun more bad news. Multiple people had been escorted out of the building, somehow getting inside in hopes of finding Kyuhyun and emails and calls were coming in every minute hoping for a reply. 

All Kyuhyun could do was up security and tell Donghae to insist Kyuhyun wasn’t in the building on all calls and emails. When Heechul walked back into his office he was relieved. He had no idea how to handle the situation. 

“Having a nice day?” Heechul asked. Kyuhyun gave him an exasperated look. 

“I have no idea what to do, calls, emails, people breaking into the building. I don’t think things could be any worse.” Kyuhyun complained. 

“Well I have more bad news for you, Hangeng got a worried call from Sungmin. He went to work at the bar and couldn’t get inside for the paps. He went back home but they followed him. He can’t leave the house without being assaulted at the moment.” Heechul himself seemed a little worried by the event. 

“Crap, him too? It’s nothing to do with the guy.” Kyuhyun sighed. “I should call him and apologise. Is that normal? Should I do that?” Kyuhyun asked and Heechul smiled pulling out his phone. 

“Leaving him to deal with your shit on his own would be a dick move, so yes, call him. I got his number off Hangeng.” He passed his phone to Kyuhyun who read the number on a text sent by Hangeng. Kyuhyun turned to the phone on his desk and picked up the receiver as he typed in the number. He waited as it rang, Heechul stood close by. He wondered if the man was going to answer when a cautious answer came. 

“Hello?”  
“Sungmin? It’s Cho Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun felt a little nervous to talk to the man.  
“Oh thank god I thought they had found my phone number too.” He chuckled and seems to find it amusing.   
“I'm...I’m calling to apologise...I’m really sorry about all this.”   
“It’s ok, I understand. It’s not the first time this has happened.” Kyuhyun wondered when it had happened before. Did Sungmin make a habit of kissing people in the media?  
“Well, hopefully, it’ll calm down soon.”  
“You know you’re going to have to give a statement for that to happen.” Heechul interrupted.   
“What the hell am I supposed to say to them?” Kyuhyun replied.   
“Are you talking to Heechul?” Sungmin asked.  
“Yeah, i'll put you on loud speaker.” Kyuhyun pressed the speaker button and put down the receiver. Feeling more comfortable with Heechul in the conversation.   
“Hi Minnie!.” Heechul cooed   
“Hi Chullie!” Kyuhyun was surprised to hear so much friendliness between them.  
“How are you beautiful?”  
“I'm fine, a little lonely, you should come visit me.”   
“But I won't be able to keep my hands off you, beautiful.” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.  
“Who said you have to?”  
“Enough!” Kyuhyun interrupted, not liking the way the conversation was going.  
“Oh he’s jealous Minnie.”   
“It’s his own fault for not taking me home Chullie, now you have a chance.”   
“Yah...You pick me second?” Sungmin chuckled.  
“Stop.” Kyuhyun groaned. “Please tell me what i'm supposed to say to these people.”   
“Well you have two things to admit or deny. One is that you’re gay the other is what Sungmin is to you.” Heechul started talking business finally.  
“I don't even know if I am gay.” Kyuhyun felt the familiar confusion that he had ignored before.  
“Then tell them that.” Heechul shrugged his shoulders.  
“How do I explain Sungmin.”  
“That’s the hard bit. You can either say it was a bit of drunken fun, you didn't sleep with him and you have no plans to see him again. You can say you are still unsure about the structure of the relationship yet.” Heechul wiggled his eyebrows and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.   
“Both of these will create a scandal. If both of us are in that position then it’ll ruin the company reputation.” Kyuhyun mumbled. Feeling like he was repeating himself.  
“That's true. It only stays floating during my reputation because you are viewed as sensible.” Heechul chuckled again.  
“Do what jessica did.” Sungmin spoke. Kyuhyun looked to the phone as he listened to the light nervousness in Sungmin voice.  
“Coming out as gay will do her enough damage” Heechul said not understanding Sungmin’s approach.   
“No, I mean tell them a love story.” Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows.   
“What?”   
“Say you are unsure about your sexuality, that you have been seeing me since your separation. Tell them we entered into a relationship and you’re in love with me. It would explain why you and Jessica didn't work out and they start calling for your love story instead of your scandal story. Your choice if you choose to sell it or not.” Sungmin clarified. Kyuhyun glanced at Heechul and saw he was impressed.  
“Thats genius. It makes the best out of the bad situation. You already have bad stigma. Making a love story out of it will make you look a lot more sensible.” Heechul had a point but Kyuhyun’s wasn’t sure on the idea.  
“If you apologise to Jessica for everything you have done to her it would put you on the higher ground from her too.” Sungmin added.  
“Dear God Minnie, you’re perfect.” Heechul praised and Sungmin chuckled.  
“I know.”  
“One problem. If I sell the story we are dating then they will expect to see us together. Otherwise it’ll be obvious it’s a coverup.” Kyuhyun was sceptical, not sure if seeing Sungmin again was a good or bad idea.   
“So you go out for dinner. Be seen coming out of each others apartments. Hold hands. do that for a few weeks and when it dies down you can calmly express that the relationship ended as you couldn't handle the media.” Heechul seemed to have an idea for everything.   
“You can blame that bit on me if you want.” Sungmin added.  
“So I have to pretend to be in a relationship with Sungmin for a few weeks?” Kyuhyun asked. He knew he sounded annoyed and exasperated.  
“You know sounding happy about it will make it more convincing.” Sungmin chided. Faking being insulted and Kyuhyun couldn't help a small chuckle.  
“We need to make sure you’re both saying the same story.” Heechul started again, pacing in front of Kyuhyun’s desk as he spoke.   
“So you met at the bar after I dragged you out to get away from your divorce. You meet Sungmin through me and you hit it off immediately. You see him when you go to the bar but it takes a long time for you to understand how you felt about each other. A month ago you confessed and started dating. You were visiting him at work last night when you kissed him and were pictured doing so. You are still unsure about your sexuality but wish to continue your relationship with Sungmin in peace. You hope the media will respect your privacy, even though you know they won't. Thank them and say goodbye. Done.” Heechul clapped his hands to signal the end.  
“Sungmin will be getting even more media attention for this.” Kyuhyun countered, he felt uncomfortable putting Sungmin in the middle of his problems.  
“I've been given a week off from work in hopes it’ll calm down before I go back. I'm sure I can handle it and ignore them. I did the last time this happened.”   
“You're sure?” Kyuhyun gave him an opt out card. Unsure if he wanted Sungmin to take it or not.  
“I can look after myself, Kyu.” Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun didn't fail to notice what Sungmin had started calling him.  
“Ok. I'll write a statement then.”   
“Ok.”  
“I'll um...i'll call you to arrange dinner sometime this week.”  
“Ok. Can you text me your number soon? I’m planning on ignoring unknown numbers.” Sungmin laughed again.   
“Yeah i'll text you now.”   
“Ok bye Kyu, Bye Chullie.” Sungmin almost sang as they said goodbye and the man hung up. 

Kyuhyun looked to Heechul as he leant back on his chair with a sigh. 

“He’s a good guy, you know.” Heechul mentioned. He seemed to be assessing Kyuhyun. 

“Yeah it’s nice of him to do that for us.” He said back, not sure what Heechul wanted him to say. Either way Heechul seemed satisfied and went back to business. 

“Ok, you write that speech and i’ll call a conference. How long do you need?” He asked as he opened the door to exit. 

“Give me half an hour.” Kyuhyun replied. Scooting closer to his desk to get started. 

“Sure thing.” Kyuhyun watched Heechul leave. Aware the next couple of weeks we're going to be really strange. 

The press release went fast. Kyuhyun said what he had to say and refused questions. Working through the remainder of the day seemed futile. Any reports he needed to complete would be better done in a few days when numbers would level out. He did manage to close a deal, with another company that was selling their business, in a meeting. It made his day a little more bearable that he managed to persuade the other company that the scandal would not affect the way their business was run. When he made it back to his apartment and was inside away from the cameras he could finally relax. He forced down some left over chinese before crawling into bed. Hoping tomorrow would be a little easier to deal with.   
\---

Kyuhyun walked into his office just after twelve, he had worked from home for the first half of his day. Press were once again outside his apartment and outside his business. He noted they were a lot less pushy and forceful as yesterday and hoped tomorrow they would quit pestering him. He sat at his desk as Donghae entered with a cup of coffee for him. 

“Afternoon, Kyuhyun. This morning we only hung up on 53 calls and put 76 emails in junk,” He placed a handful of letters into Kyuhyun’s inbox, “Here is today’s mail, what matters of it anyway and i'm going for my break now, have you eaten?” 

“I haven’t no, can you bring something back please.” Kyuhyun smiled to his work friend. 

“Sure, anything in particular?” 

“Just something filling, please.” Donghae nodded and headed out of the room. Kyuhyun noticed he looked a little exasperated as he usually did when a scandal surfaced. Donghae hated journalists and press. It annoyed him how rude and forceful they would be and having to deal with them in bulk often made him miserable. He decided if his secretary didn't pick up after lunch he would let him go home early, it was Kyuhyun’s fault after all why it was all happening. 

He settled into his chair flicking through the mail. Landing on an empty envelope with Heechul's handwriting. 

Gone home early, don’t forget to call Sungmin. ;)

Kyuhyun couldn’t help a snigger. Like he had forgotten he had to call and arrange a meal with Sungmin today. He had felt an ache of anxiety every time he remembered. He decided to rip the plaster off quickly and get it done so he could concentrate on work afterwards. He decided to call from his mobile so Sungmin knew it was him. Pressing to call he waited through rings for an answer. 

“Hey, Kyu.” Sungmin’s cheery voice rang through. Kyuhyun smiled. The good mood making him feel lighter himself.   
“Hey, how are you?” He genuinely wanted to know.   
“Not too bad, still got a few paps outside but they are keeping quiet like good dogs.” Kyuhyun chuckled as Sungmin did. “I've watched enough netflix for netflix to even suggest I go outside, which worries me. Anyway how are you?” Sungmin asked and Kyuhyun decided he liked talking to Sungmin. Things felt so relaxed with him.   
“I’m good, only just got into work.” He replied.   
“Ah, the joys of being boss right? You decide when you start work.” Sungmin giggled a little and Kyuhyun smiled to himself.   
“It has it’s benefits. Anyway I was calling you to ask you about the meal.”  
“What meal?” Sungmin asked and Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows.   
“The meal. We were going to go on a meal together…” Kyuhyun was interrupted by a gasp.   
“Kyuhyun, are you asking me out on a date?” Sungmin sounded shocked and Kyuhyun couldn't help but to laugh.   
“Goodness me what will I wear?” Sungmin continued before his voice changed into a more relaxed laugh.   
“You’re an idiot.” Kyuhyun joked.   
“Yeah, I know,” Sungmin chuckled, “So what time and where?” He asked.   
“Can I pick you up about six? Not sure where yet, anything in particular you don't like?” Kyuhyun replied.   
“Six is good and no, i'm not fussy.” Sungmin laughed at the end and Kyuhyun remembered the conversation in the bar. 

“You’re just fussy.”

He saw Sungmin’s flirtatious smile and grinned at the reminder.   
“Ok, I’ll see you soon then.”   
“See you soon.” Sungmin replied cheerfully before hanging up. Kyuhyun sighed as he put his phone down. Feeling lighter and ready to get the day's work out of the way.   
\---

Kyuhyun pulled up outside Sungmin’s house. His GPS showing him the way and the odd photographer outside telling him the exact building. He pressed his horn and a moment later Sungmin appeared out the door, locking it behind himself and walking to the car. He got into the car without hesitation, ignoring any yells from the paps outside. 

“Hey” He greeted Kyuhyun who gave him a small ‘hey’ back. He watched Sungmin put on his seat belt. Not denying to himself that even entirely sober, Sungmin was attractive as hell. There was no bad boy look this time but he was still appealing. A simple black shirt and dark jeans and dress shoes. His face was makeup free and his hair didn’t look to have any product yet fell nicely across his face. Sungmin turned to him when he was done fastening himself in. 

“Nice to see you again, Kyuhyun.” Sungmin gave a small amused smile. Kyuhyun returned it.   
“And you.” 

He started the car and set off down the street. 

“I'm glad to see you’re still good looking when i’m sober.” Sungmin smirked as he watched the road and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh. Not sure what to say back but knowing he was thinking the same thing moments ago.

“So where are we going?” Sungmin asked next dispelling anything that could move to awkwardness. 

“You know the Italian on the ground floor of the Hilton?” Kyuhyun answered and noticed Sungmin look at him with wide eyes and a little bit of worry.

“If that change of behaviour is for the price please don’t worry about it, It’s the least I can do for what you’re doing for us. Anyway I hate the place, I’m more likely to take you to the local KFC but it’s the best for security.” Kyuhyun chuckled and Sungmin nodded in understanding.

For the rest of the short ride to the restaurant they discussed the picture and the press outside their houses. Kyuhyun thought the date might feel awkward but so far they seemed to keep the conversation flowing well. 

They pulled up outside the Hilton and they both stepped out of the car. Kyuhyun handed his keys to the valet and ushered Sungmin inside with a hand on his lower back, glancing at three cars that followed them in. He gestured for a member of security to move forward as they walked to meet them. 

“Three Paparazzi cars followed us here, we just want a peaceful meal.” Kyuhyun implied and the security nodded his head once. 

“Of course, Sir.” He gave the man a thank you and once again ushered Sungmin with a hand on his back. Letting his hand trace the deep curve of Sungmin’s spine. They entered the front of the restaurant and a young girl, immaculately dressed greeted them. 

“Table for two I presume?”   
“Yes please.” Kyuhyun replied. He noticed Sungmin was very quiet.   
“Follow me please.” They moved through the room to the window where they were seated. Kyuhyun watched Sungmin and decided to question his change in manner. The man had gone from confident and cheeky to silent and close to unresponsive. 

“You’re quiet.” Sungmin looked to him with an apologetic smile.   
“Sorry, this is a little overwhelming.” Sungmin answered but Kyuhyun didn't understand. His eyebrows knitted and Sungmin seemed to understand his unvoiced question. 

“This place is extremely uptight and, as someone who is used to eating take outs and fast food, it’s a little daunting.” 

“What makes it daunting?” Kyuhyun asked, wondering if he could help at all. 

“Paranoid i'll spill something, break something, speak too loud.” Sungmin expressed and Kyuhyun smiled. He picked up an empty wine glass from his place sitting and held it above the floor. Taking a quick look to check none of the waiting staff were watching he dropped it. He watched Sungmin flinch as it shattered with a loud pop. 

“Oh no!” Kyuhyun shouted, making everyone in the room turn to them. Their server hurried over with a dustpan and brush. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean this up and fetch you a new glass.” She smiled brightly at him. 

“I'm so sorry, I’m just so clumsy.” He replied and she chuckled and shook her head showing she didn't mind the inconvenience. 

He turned back to Sungmin who looked horrified. His hand covering his mouth but his eyes showing amusement. When the girl disappeared again Kyuhyun spoke. 

“Did that make you feel a little more relaxed? I did everything you were worried about.” He grinned and Sungmin laughed. 

“You didn’t spill anything.” He countered with a grin that showed Kyuhyun it had worked to loosen him up a bit. 

“I’ll do that anyway while eating. No doubt all over this new shirt.” He smiled and Sungmin smiled back.   
\---

It was dark outside as they sat talking. They hadn’t failed to notice the camera’s pointing at them from the other side of the window for the duration of their meal. They had not long finished dessert and their chatting had been mostly about the food or restaurant. Although it was easy conversation Kyuhyun felt it was quite boring and didn’t doubt Sungmin felt the same. When two coffee’s arrived Sungmin proposed a change of conversation. 

“If I'm going to be pretending to date you, I feel like I should know more about my pretend boyfriend.” He sent the wide, playful smile he often did. The same that always had Kyuhyun smiling back. 

“Ok so what do you want to know?” Kyuhyun sat up straight waiting to answer any question. 

“First off, what do you even do in your job, I know you are CEO but CEO of what?” Sungmin asked. 

“Time to sound boring,” Kyuhyun earnt a chuckle from Sungmin, “My business started off buying companies that were going under, we either liquidate and sell or we fix the problem and continue with the company. About five years ago we started investment from the offset of companies too. Loaning money to companies we feel will succeed and we get a portion of profits.” He answered with a shrug of his shoulder. 

“Ok, but what do you do?” Sungmin pushed and Kyuhyun had to think about it. 

“Me and Heechul work together when buying, selling and loaning. So we’re together in most of the meetings. Where I can work out the analytics of a company, working out if its worth anything and the best approach for the maximum amount of profit, I am not so good at persuading people to side with us, a lot of people see it as not owning their own company and I guess, it’s kind of true. Heechul is good with people,” Sungmin nodded in agreement with this. “He can persuade anyone into working with us but he was struggling to pick the right companies to back. Working together seemed like a natural progression. I pretty much sit doing maths all day with the occasional meeting.” Sungmin eyed him over his coffee. 

“Does it not get boring?” Kyuhyun laughed and thought about it. 

“Everyone seems to think so, think I can’t possibly be happy with the job i'm in, even if I get good money from it but it’s actually fun for me. I love my job. Something satisfying about adding everything up and problem solving and weighing up the pros and cons. When you see it going the way you predicted it’s like a pat on the pack.” He chuckled feeling a little embarrassed. “In other words I'm a bit of a nerd.” Sungmin laughed at this. 

“Maybe, but there is passion in your eyes, that's something money can’t buy.” Kyuhyun smiled at the comment. It pleased him for someone to understand him. 

“So what about family and home life?” Sungmin asked next. 

“I live alone, have since I was eighteen, I didn’t like living at home for the lack of privacy. I had a small apartment but when Jessica and I married I sold it and now I’m in an apartment that is far too big for one person, but I really like the apartment so I didn’t want to sell it for something smaller. My father, mother and older sister are in China. My parents retired and my sister is a translator over there. The last time I saw them was at my wedding. I talk to my sister and mother on a regular basis. I tend to keep away from Dad, he still doesn’t agree with the divorce.” He chuckled showing he didn’t much care for his father's moods. “That's about it, what about you?” He was eager to listen to Sungmin more than talk about himself. 

“My parents live in the country, I have a younger brother who is still in university. I speak to them regularly but rarely see them. They worry about me working at the bar, a few arguments have happened over my apparently unsavory job and the last scandal didn't help.” He smiled with amusement. 

“You saw where I live and where I work really so, not much more to tell.” He finished and Kyuhyun decided to ask about the scandals he’s been in. 

“How many scandals have you been in?” He tried to keep it casual but saw a nervous flash from Sungmin’s eyes. 

“This is the second.” He didn’t make eye contact as he put more sugar in his coffee. 

“What was the first one?” Kyuhyun pushed lightly. 

“I dance with a guy at work, in other words, I was doing my job. He got way too hands on and I pushed him off and moved away. I didn’t know he was an actor and we had been pictured. Next day I'm in the papers and on the internet with this guy’s hand in a pixelated worthy place. When he was questioned he said he slept with me that night. I obviously denied it but no one believed it. I had about three months of people trying to force themselves on me at work and being photographed with every step I took. I had to learn not to care what everyone thought of me. I think that's why i'm finding this so easy.” He's gestured to the window as a flash came from behind it and Kyuhyun chuckled. 

“My family run a small cafe, I avoid them for the business’ sake. It’s an old fashioned village so they were disrespectful to my family for letting me become promiscuous. They still get comments asking how many people i've slept with and such. It’s just best I stay away.” He shrugged but still kept his smile. 

“How many people have you slept with?” Kyuhyun asked, eyes widening and slapping a hand over his mouth realising how disrespectful he had been. 

“I’m so sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” He mentally slapped himself multiple times. 

Sungmin chuckled. Kyuhyun noticed he didn’t look comfortable with the question but answered it anyway. 

“I’m not going to lie and say not many, it’s more than most people have. It’s nothing to be proud of but I would guess between twenty to twenty-five. I don’t really keep count.” He answered with a small shrug. Kyuhyun expected a larger number, especially for the way Sungmin looked and how many people he saw throw themselves at the man at the bar. 

The surprise. must have shown on his face. 

“You expected more?” Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun was about to deny before Sungmin spoke again. 

“People presumed the worse when they see me sneak off with someone in tow. The majority of the time it’s nothing more than a kiss. I do have morals. I strictly don't touch other people's partners, I don’t cheat on someone if I do go into a relationship with them. My relationships usually don't last long because the other person doesn’t have morals. They either leave me or cheat on me.” He chuckled with a little shake of his head. Kyuhyun let him continue.

“When you spend the majority of your time single you don't have to say no to a hot guy who wants to kiss you. I don't have to say no to having sex with someone I want to have sex with. It’s not like I sleep with anything that will let me. I might not be as straight laced as some but I'm far from easy,” He paused giving Kyuhyun a familiar smirk, “give or take the odd exception.” He chuckled and Kyuhyun looked to the table with his own amused smirk. Feeling oddly special at the remark. 

“I guess these days I find it easier to avoid relationships. I wear my heart on my sleeve and end up getting hurt. If I see them for one night and one night only, I avoid that. I would avoid it altogether if I could but, I guess everyone gets lonely sometimes.” He shrugged leaning back on his chair again.

Kyuhyun watched Sungmin mess with the little candle holder in the middle of the table. Sungmin was a lot deeper than he expected and he felt a little annoyed with himself for thinking anything but good could come from the man. Everything he said made sense to Kyuhyun. He held the right morals for someone in this century and often it was other people making him look bad. Sungmin was good, if not a little broken. 

“Affection.” Kyuhyun said and Sungmin looked at him with question.   
“You do everything for affection rather than the pleasure of it.” Kyuhyun felt a little uncomfortable saying something he wasn’t entirely sure was true. 

Sungmin smiled at him and gave a little nod before letting his attention turn back to the candle holder. He looked a little uncomfortable with the depth of the conversation. Kyuhyun decided if Sungmin could bare his soul, so could he. 

“They say it’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. I believe that. I just never found someone I could love.”

“You love your friends.” Sungmin replied taking his attention away from the small flame.   
“Different kind of love.” Kyuhyun replied. 

“You mean ‘in love’ then.” Sungmin clarified and Kyuhyun nodded. 

“When Jessica moved out she left a book that had got mixed in with mine on the shelf. I was bored so I started reading it. I couldn't relate to anything that was happening. She had so many of those romantic books, she had dreamed of the feelings the people in those books had. After realising that I couldn't blame her for leaving. It might have destroyed my reputation but I could never give her love.” His eyes met Sungmin’s. The man seemed to be assessing everything that he said. 

“The story was so unrealistic and impossible. To feel so deeply for someone. In the book the man took a bullet for her. He wanted her to live so badly he was happy to die in her place. He couldn’t live without her. I can’t imagine being like that, call me selfish but, I can’t imagine putting someones survival over my own. Then they all miraculously live happily ever after with no problems after then. Clearly those kinds of endings don’t exist, otherwise people wouldn’t look like shit when it falls apart.” He all but ranted and Sungmin gave a small understanding smile.

“Stories in books and movies about love are rarely realistic. Taking a bullet for them, maybe, love makes you do crazy things. Relationships never live happily ever after. It’s like the horses on the carousel. Going round in circles bobbing up and down. It keeps going until one of you get’s off and leaves. Love is something that makes and breaks us. It makes us feel invincible, just to watch us jump to our deaths willingly. But that’s what it’s supposed to do. It's not supposed to be easy. It’s supposed to hurt. And we dive into it head first for someone that can make us feel like that. Because it’s the only time we’ll ever feel alive.” Kyuhyun felt hairs stand on the back of his neck and his heart beat became erratic. His eyes glued to Sungmin’s. Soaking in every word and believing it. Sungmin looked away first. A slight flush on his cheeks.

“I guess that's just my opinion.” Sungmin shrugged, mild embarrassment on his features. 

“You have quite a way with words.” Kyuhyun complimented. Sungmin chuckled. 

“So i’ve been told.” 

“You should write.” Kyuhyun mentioned as he picked up his coffee. Sungmin’s eyebrows lifted a fraction as an amused smile painted his features. 

“I’m just saying, that was something out of Jessica’s novels.” Kyuhyun chuckled lightly. 

“I do write.” Sungmin’s voice was small but Kyuhyun picked up the mumble. 

“You do? Anything notable?” Sungmin shook his head. 

“Nothing at all.” Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun smiled. 

“A writer and a dancer. Quite the creative.” Kyuhyun assessed. 

“I’m not a writer.” Sungmin noted. 

“Do you write?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then you are a writer.”

“I’m not published.” Kyuhyun scoffed at this as he puts empty sugar wrappers in his empty mug.

“A painter, paints. A singer, sings. A writer, writes. Just because a label or publisher hasn’t found you yet, doesn’t make you any less than what you do.” He looks up to a small, warm smile from Sungmin. 

“So what do you write? if you don’t mind me asking.” Sungmin chuckles. 

“Mostly love stories.” Another embarrassed confession. Kyuhyun smiles. 

“Whatever inspires you.” 

“I’ve sent them to publishers but they claim the stories would depress or bore people. Half of the time they don't read past the blurb. I’ve given up trying.” Kyuhyun watched him shrug. He was surprised once again by Sungmin. He reminded himself not everyone was as black and white as himself. Sungmin was more interesting the more Kyuhyun spoke to him. 

“We should probably head out, the staff behind the bar are watching us like we're making them late.” Sungmin chuckled lightly. Kyuhyun looked to his watch and was shocked to see they had been in each others company for almost five hours. 

“Time went fast.” He spoke more to himself. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Sungmin chuckled as he stood. 

Kyuhyun handed his card for the waitress to scan on the way out. Watching Sungmin walking ahead towards the exit. 

Time flies when he’s with the perfect distraction.   
\---

He pulled into the small drive way of Sungmin’s house. Turning off the engine. More cameras were pointing at them than they had been earlier and Kyuhyun scowled to his rear view mirror.

“We’ll have to show some kind of affection.” Sungmin noted as he leaned to see the wing mirror. Kyuhyun hummed in affirmation as Sungmin climbed out of the car. Kyuhyun followed and ushered him to the door with a hand on his lower back again. Sungmin unlocked his door before turning to Kyuhyun. 

“Thankyou for the lovely date.” He smirked which had it’s usual effect on Kyuhyun who grinned back. Sungmin’s arms raised around his neck and Kyuhyun hugged back around Sungmin’s curved waist. Noticing for the first time how amazing Sungmin smelled.

Sungmin pulled back. 

“I'll speak to you soon.” He leant forward and Kyuhyun’s eyes landed on the beautiful m shaped lips that had drawn him in only a few nights before. Kyuhyun’s chin was moved to the side and a peck pressed on his cheek. An instant feeling of unfairness swept Kyuhyun. Sungmin moved back and Kyuhyun took his opportunity. Pressing his lips flush against Sungmin’s. He didn’t miss the sharp inhale from Sungmin and it sent a pleasured tingle through Kyuhyun. He moved his lips against Sungmin’s who responded with equal eagerness. Hands slid up his clothed chest and fingers gripped the fabric and Kyuhyun let his hands slide over Sungmin’s waist. Sungmin pulled away a moment later leaving Kyuhyun a little dazed but satisfied. 

“You’re a much better actor than me.” Sungmin whispered giving a small chuckle. Kyuhyun could only be confused. Of course. The act. That was supposed to be an act. He smiled back at Sungmin, hoping not to let on his reason for kissing the other man, was for any reason other than the act. 

“See you.” Sungmin spoke and Kyuhyun mumbled the same reply. Sungmin stepped inside as Kyuhyun climbed back into his car. Pulling out as fast as possible. Needing a moment away from the cameras and Sungmin. 

Sungmin had once again been the perfect distraction. A bit too much of a distraction maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun had struggled to sleep that night. There was nothing more confusing than Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun had gone from a straight CEO, divorced and wallowing in his own pity to a confused CEO, divorced and thinking about how he was confused and what had changed. He had considered a call to Heechul but knew instantly it wasn’t a good idea. 

Sungmin was attractive. That much he knew. He also knew that wasn’t enough to label himself as gay. However, kissing a man because you want to and not because you should, did increase the chances. Not being attracted to Jessica also increased the chances. He didn’t feel the need to label himself he just felt the need to understand what happened to him when he was around Sungmin. He couldn't exactly blame his attraction and affection for the man on a simple bromance.

Eventually he slept, forcing the confused ramblings out of his head. Internally rolling his eyes as his brain replayed everything to do with Sungmin for the rest of his conscious thoughts. It was no surprise to him how exhausted he felt in the morning. Going through the normal blur of a morning routine.

The only thing that dragged him out was Heechul sashaying into his office with the morning paper and throwing it onto Kyuhyun’s desk with a wide grin. Kyuhyun picked up the paper. Folded back to show the entertainment pages as he looked. He was met with multiple pictures of himself and Sungmin. The largest displaying the kiss they shared outside Sungmin’s front door. He couldn’t help but analyse the picture. The way Sungmin’s head was tilted. The way their lips moulded together. His hands on Sungmin’s waist. The picture pleased him. Though he didn’t understand why exactly. 

The second was a smaller one of Sungmin fiddling with the candle on the table in the Hilton. Kyuhyun leaning back in his chair. Both of them looking to each other in a mixture of serious mirth. The caption telling him it was a ‘lover's gaze’. 

“Congratulations, you seem to have them all fooled.” Heechul cut off his thoughts. 

“Good.” Kyuhyun said, putting the paper back down on the desk and hoping Heechul would leave it there. 

“That kiss is pretty convincing. You sure you didn’t enjoy that date more than you’re letting on?” Heechul pressed and Kyuhyun shook his head with amusement. 

“You over romanticize everything. It wasn’t a totally horrible date but there isn’t any feelings involved. As usual.” Kyuhyun ended with a mumble and turned to his computer, typing in his log in. 

“Say what you want, you enjoyed that kiss. Look at your face! You’re practically drooling.” Heechul teased and once again Kyuhyun shook his head. 

“And you’re ridiculous.” He ignored the looks he could feel his friend giving. Hearing a sigh he watched Heechul walk to the door but he didn’t get far before walking back and taking the newspaper from Kyuhyun. 

“Since you didn’t enjoy it so much, I'm guessing you don’t want this.” 

“Take it.” Kyuhyun replied coolly. Watching his friend leave, feeling a little annoyed but refusing to show weakness. Heechul was on to him and Kyuhyun couldn’t be bothered with the teasing when he wasn’t sure what Heechul was on to yet. He sighed, opening Google and searching his own name.  
\---

Kyuhyun stood behind Heechul, leaning on the wall, listening to the pep talk he was giving the managers. Waiting for his turn to go through statistics and what Heechul described as the boring stuff. Movement outside the door took his attention and there was a small knock before Donghae popped his head through. Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows. Although it was only a staff meeting, it was rare for Donghae to disturb them. He waited for the man to make it around the large conference table. Worry etched on his features that gave Kyuhyun a bad feeling. Heechul must have got the same idea and he excused himself for a moment. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing your meeting.” Donghae first apologised. 

“What’s going on?” Heechul asked. 

“It’s Sungmin, he called reception when you wouldn’t pick up your phone. He sounds really scared. The police are with him. A group of people went to his house, threw bricks through the window, cut his electricity off and they’re all outside with anti-gay signs.” With every word Kyuhyun got more and more anxious. A mixture of anger and worry. He looked to Heechul for help. Not sure what he should do. 

“You, go to him, make sure he’s ok. I'll handle your stuff today. Donghae you transfer Kyuhyun’s work to my office.” Donghae and Kyuhyun nodded. Heechul patted their backs and Kyuhyun followed Donghae out of the room before breaking into a jog to get out of his building and into his car. 

Traffic was good to him between rush hours and he managed to get to Sungmin’s house in good time. All the while panic grew within him. He pulled up outside Sungmin’s neighbor's house. Unable to get any closer for the large group of people protesting outside. Kyuhyun was tempted to run them down. He climbed out of his car and ran to the closest officer guarding the property and refusing people past him. 

“Back please,” He started at Kyuhyun. 

“I’m Cho Kyuhyun, I'm his boyfriend.” Kyuhyun spoke with urgency, surprised how easy the lie came out. The man waved him through and Kyuhyun jogged the small distance to the front door. Noticing the extent of the damage on one window upstairs and what looked to be the living room window, downstairs. A man was already sizing up wooden boards for the windows. He knocked, unsure if he could just walk in. He was greeted by a young officer who eyed him for a moment before speaking. 

“Mr. Cho?” 

“Yes.” 

“Come on in, please don’t touch anything, crime scene investigation are around.” Kyuhyun nodded in understanding as he was lead through a door into the living room. One police officer stood in the middle of the room while another was sat down taking notes. A moment later his eyes landed on Sungmin. Eyes slightly red, face painted with worry and sadness. A square sticky bandage on his forehead, covering some injury he couldn't see the extent of. Sungmin’s eyes met his and he instantly stood up, relief painting his face. 

Kyuhyun could tell Sungmin wanted to move forward. Unsure if seeking comfort from Kyuhyun was normal. Kyuhyun opened his arms in offering. More than happy to comfort and needed it a little himself. Sungmin moved to him and buried his head in Kyuhyun’s chest. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. Kissing the top of his head and giving a whisper on comfort. 

The officers seemed to understand and gave them a moment. Kyuhyun gave them a nod of acknowledgement as Sungmin pulled away. Wiping the odd tear from under his eyes with a chuckle. Kyuhyun wiped at one with his thumb before leading the man to sit back down again. Before he sat he offered his hand to the officer stood up. 

“Cho Kyuhyun.” The officer nodded before replying. 

“Officer Lee and this is my partner Officer Kim. Take a seat. CSI have done what they need to in here, they’re just finishing up in the kitchen. If you don’t mind Mr. Cho we will need to take some prints and DNA from you. Just to exclude you out of any investigation.” Kyuhyun nodded in agreement as he sat down next to Sungmin. Taking the man’s hand automatically to offer comfort. Officer Kim spoke up next. 

“Can I read this statement back to you Mr. Lee?” Sungmin nodded and Kyuhyun was thankful for the opportunity to hear everything that happened. 

“Sometime after 1pm you were sat in the living area when a brick was thrown through the window. Landing in front of you. You got up to look out of the window when another came through and hit you on the chest. You saw the people outside and know the second brick was thrown by a man in a blue hooded sweatshirt, jeans and converse trainers. You decided to move away from the window and grabbed the phone to call the police. You locked the front door and moved to the kitchen and locked the back one as you spoke to the operator. You didn’t see someone in the back garden and another brick came through and hit your head, you fell over. When you got back up a woman in jeans and a black vest top and blue tinted hair was climbing over the left neighbours wall. You sat down on the floor of the kitchen for what you think could be five minutes before there were knocks on the front door. You go over when Officer Lee shouted through the letterbox and let us in, you didn’t realise until afterwards that your electric has been cut off but it was working beforehand as you were watching television when the first brick broke the window. Is that everything?” Sungmin nodded. Kyuhyun looked to him with sympathy. Noticing small amounts of dried blood on the hand he was holding. Kyuhyun just wanted to rub out the day and draw a better one for Sungmin. 

Kyuhyun’s attention was taken by a man in a white suit and blue boot covers. 

“We’re moving out.” The two officers nodded as the man walked away, coming out of the kitchen a moment later with another white suited woman and carrying two cases. 

“We need to discuss your living arrangements. You can stay here if you have to, but we don't advise it.” Officer Lee spoke. “We can post a unit outside your home for the first twenty-four hours but it would be better if you can stay with someone. We will need their address so we can find you for anything else we need.”

“I’m not sure where I will be staying yet.” Sungmin spoke in a small voice. 

“He can stay with me. Apartment 72, Monroe Tower. It’s in Manilla gated community. Just off Bane street.” Kyuhyun cut in. The officer nodded. 

“No, Kyu…” Kyuhyun shook his head, telling Sungmin they would discuss it afterward. It seemed to work as Sungmin nodded and didn’t go further. 

“Ok, I think we have everything we need. Is there anything you need to know?” Officer Lee asked them and Sungmin shook his head. 

“Not sure I could take anything else in.” He mumbled. 

“Why don’t you go pack some stuff?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin nodded. Standing and leaving the three men downstairs. 

“So what happens from here?” Kyuhyun asked. His business mind needing to know the ins and outs. 

“Well we managed to arrest the two people Sungmin described. They will be questioned, held overnight and with the evidence, hopefully prosecuted. It’ll be a couple of days before you hear from us at least. The only thing you have to deal with for the moment is paying the man who’s securing the windows outside to fix them tomorrow and getting someone out to look at the electrics. Keep all the receipts and the money will be taken from those prosecuted.” Kyuhyun nodded making a mental to do list. 

“Anything else?” Kyuhyun asked and the men shook their heads with small smiles. He held out his hand and both shook it in turn. 

“Thank you for your help. It’s really appreciated.” Both men nodded and ensured it was no problem. Kyuhyun understood it was their job but it didn’t stop him being thankful for them. He headed outside to have a quick conversation with the man fixing boards to the window. Getting his number and business card, he promised to have someone arrange payment as soon as possible. He had just finished the conversation when he heard the front door open.

The two officers walked out first soon followed by Sungmin carrying a duffle bag. He watched the smaller male shake their hands and offering them small smiles as they did the same back. He watched them move to the group of people that seemed to have dispelled for the most part. He moved to Sungmin. 

“You alright?” Sungmin nodded and he ushered the man, with help from the police present, to his car. Opening the door and taking his duffle bag to put in the boot. Attempting to ignore two men who had come to stand in his personal space. Homophobic remarks that didn’t effect him shouted in his ears. One stood in his path as he made his way to the drivers side, noticing the sign he held was made of cardboard and shoddily painted, he reached for it and easily bent it in half. Kyuhyun smiled at the man glaring at him with pure hatred. 

“There, now your sign is bent too.” He patted the man’s shoulder a little too hard as a way of pushing him aside. Making it to his door he climbed in, wasting no time in starting the engine and turning off the street. Taking himself and Sungmin away from the group of maniacs. 

“You can take me to Hangeng’s or Eunhyuk's.” Sungmin started merely moment’s after leaving his street. 

“I don’t think it’s the best idea. I know where Hangeng lives and his house is similar to yours. They could and would very easily find it and do the same they did to yours. I would be impressed if they managed to do it to mine.” Kyuhyun tried to reason. 

“Kyuhyun, you really don’t have to do this. I don’t want to inconvenience you and you wouldn’t have to pay for the damages or anything.” Sungmin was pleading but Kyuhyun couldn’t let up. 

“The reason all this happened is my fault. I'm not taking no for an answer.” He tried to shut down the conversation.

“You don’t have to rent out your home just because Ii forced a kiss on you Kyuhyun. This isn’t your fault.” 

“You didn’t force that kiss on me. You never forced anything on me and I'm not doing this because your house got destroyed and I don’t want to pay for your friends houses to be repaired too, and I'm not doing this to be a good samaritan. I'm doing this because driving to your house not knowing what happened, terrified me. And seeing you in the middle of it terrified me and I want you to be safe. If you are at my apartment I know you’re safe and I don’t have to feel like that again. So please. Let me do this.” Kyuhyun breathed out a sigh. Expelling a lot of stress he had felt for the past hour. The confession seemed to silence Sungmin and Kyuhyun dared a glance as they stopped at the lights. Sungmin watched him but Kyuhyun couldn’t read his thoughts.

“Ok.” Sungmin spoke finally. His voice small. The lights changed and Kyuhyun went back to driving. 

“Thankyou. It’s too big anyway, it might actually like being used for more than me sleeping anyway.” Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun felt better about the atmosphere.  
\---

Kyuhyun wasn’t sure how Sungmin would react to his apartment. He actually found himself feeling a little anxious at revealing it to him. As they stepped inside he held the door open for Sungmin and watched the man’s eyes stretch across the expanse of the open area. 

“Woah.” Kyuhyun chuckled at the reaction. He lead Sungmin to the middle of the apartment which was the living area. 

“Obviously this is the living room.” He started with the tour. Pointing to his study to the right.  
“In there is my study and I don't really have to tell you where the kitchen is.” Sungmin chuckled as he looked behind him to see the kitchen. Separated from the living area from one wall near the door and a large island.

He took Sungmin’s duffle bag from the sofa and moved to the left of the apartment. Pointing to two doors. One at the bottom of the stairs and one under. 

“The one at the bottom of the stairs in my room and that one is a spare bedroom. You might aswell stay up here, however.” He headed up the wooden stairs, Sungmin following close behind. He went down the corridor leading to the door and pushed it open. 

“The bathroom in here has a shower. The spare room does not. Plus it’s bigger and has everything you need.” Kyuhyun explained as he pointed to the shower as he placed the duffel bag on the made bed. 

“What do you use this room for usually?” Sungmin asked. Kyuhyun realised how strange it looked. Having three bedrooms for himself.

“This was Jessica’s room.” He answered. 

“You didn’t even sleep next to each other?” Sungmin asked with surprise. 

“We did at first and this was just her hobby room or something. I think she started sleeping in here after she met the artist.” Kyuhyun answered. Not really caring about the dynamics of his old relationship. 

“I feel like you should sound more upset by it.” Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun smiled to him. 

“No love, remember. Through these doors,” They walked to a sliding patio door and stepped outside. “This is my garden.” He chuckled. A small set of stairs lead to a large balcony area. What the apartment didn’t take up on the building, the garden took the rest. It wasn’t huge but it was certainly considered luxurious. Decking covered the most part with potted plants around the edges. Keeping people away from the fence. Scattered garden furniture and a stone barbeque were the only other features. 

“Compared to my house this is like the Playboy Mansion.” Sungmin joked and Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders. How a home felt was more important than how it looked to him. 

They headed inside and into the living area. Sungmin chuckled to himself and Kyuhyun looked to him with question. 

“Did Jessica choose the decorating?” Kyuhyun looked around his living area. It was what he called cosy. Curtains over large windows, carpets covering the floor. Big, plush sofas. 

“We argued a lot over it. She wanted everything clean cut and sharp edges. I wanted it cosy and warm. I won for the most part. She got to have her fun with the kitchen and bathrooms. The rest was me.” He looked to Sungmin waiting for a reaction. Sungmin gave him wide, surprised eyes. 

“Well, I expected it the other way around.” Sungmin gave a small laugh. 

“Never pegged you as a cosy decorator.” 

“I think I get it from my mother.” Kyuhyun chuckled. They sat on the sofa and Kyuhyun picked his laptop off the coffee table. 

“I’m hungry, what do you want to eat?” He asked, taking his laptop off screensaver and opening a tab on a restaurant finder. 

“Haven’t had chinese for a while.” Sungmin mentioned as he watched the screen. 

“Yeah I could go chinese.” Kyuhyun agreed. 

They ordered food as they swapped between conversation topics. Kyuhyun already deciding he liked having someone else in his apartment. He got up a local food store website and passed the laptop to Sungmin. 

“Order whatever food you want in. I have close to nothing, I can’t cook so I live off take out.” Kyuhyun laughed to himself and Sungmin started scrolling. 

“I feel uncomfortable doing this.” Sungmin mentioned. 

“It’s kind of awkward but we’ll get used to it.” Kyuhyun said as he got up and moved to the kitchen. Setting up the coffee machine.

“I think we should discuss money for me staying here.” Sungmin shouted through. 

“There isn’t any need. I already pay for the apartment and everything you will use in it so it’s not like you’re putting me out.” Kyuhyun shouted back over the sound of the coffee machine starting up. Moving to the kitchen door to hear Sungmin better.   
“Ok but what about food. You just said you don't buy food.” Sungmin countered.   
“Well if I happen to be about when you’re making meals, make me some too.” Kyuhyun replied. Hopeful he would get some decent meals down him.   
“I would do that anyway, let me pay for the food.” Sungmin gave him a look like he was stupid.  
“You’re not paying for the food, Sungmin.” Kyuhyun finalised.  
“Why?”  
“Cause I usually buy food anyway.”   
“Your fridge is empty and I'm an whole extra person.”   
“I ate take outs all week which usually cost double what groceries do.”   
“Fine, I'll clean.”  
“I have a maid.”  
“Oh for god's sake.” Sungmin threw his arms up in exasperation.   
“It wouldn’t be fair to put her out of a job.” Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“You’re killing me.” 

A strange ringing broke the playful argument. Sungmin mumbled Hangeng’s name before answering. 

“Hey Gang...Yeah, I'm ok...It was a group of homophobes...Yeah they did...Yeah one on my chest that did nothing and one hit my head which made a lovely cut that will probably scar...Yeah two of the people I saw...Hopefully a few days…” Kyuhyun listened to one side of the conversation. He moved to sit next to Sungmin. Looking what he was adding to the shopping list. Sungmin put the phone on loudspeaker and put it to the side so he could use the laptop freely. Hangeng’s voice came through the speaker.

“So where are you now?” 

“I'm..uh..I'm at Kyuhyun’s place.” Sungmin spoke, obviously knowing the situation was a little odd.  
“What?!” Another voice yelled and Kyuhyun thought he recognised the man he met called Hyuk.  
“Yeah.” Sungmin replied with a chuckle.  
“Oh good, I'm glad you’re not alone. You could have come here though.” Hangeng answered. Obviously a little calmer than Hyukjae.  
“And listen to you and Heechul all night? I'm good.” Sungmin joked and Kyuhyun smiled, he was trying to make his friends worry about him less.   
“Are we just going to ignore the fact that he is staying at Kyuhyun’s, who will probably rape him the first chance he gets?” Kyuhyun widened his eyes at the accusation. He’s pretty sure he had that opportunity and turned it down last time. Since when did people think he wanted to sleep with Sungmin?  
“Kyuhyun isn’t like that.” Kyuhyun mentally noted to give Hangeng a bigger hug the next time he saw him.  
“Do you even know him?” Eunhyuk countered.  
“I’ve known him for years, since I got with heechul.” Hangeng defended.   
“That doesn’t mean you know him. Really, Sungmin, I think you should stay with me at least you’re safe from rape here.” Kyuhyun couldn’t really fault Eunhyuk for protecting his friend.  
“Oh Hyuk, give it a rest, not everyone is like you.” Kyuhyun smiled and Hangeng's defensiveness of him.  
“Guys, you’re on loud speaker and Kyuhyun is right here.” Kyuhyun looked to Sungmin for the first time during the conversation and saw pure embarrassment. He smiled at Kyuhyun apologetically who just grinned back showing his amusement.   
“Oh. Hi Kyuhyun!” Hangeng called.  
“Hi Hangeng.” He replied.  
“Thank you for looking after Min for us. I'm sure you’ll make sure he’s safe.” Kyuhyun smiled.  
“That's the plan. Believe it or not.” He made a small dig to Hyukjae, grinning at Sungmin.  
“Don't throw off hand insults man, I just don’t know you enough to trust you.” Hyukjae replied and Sungmin stifled a giggle.  
“I never threw any insults...man...I don’t expect you to trust me.” Kyuhyun chuckled watching Sungmin try not to laugh but failing. 

The doorbell rang and Kyuhyun got up, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket he paid the man after being passed their food. Tipping generously simply because of his good mood.   
He listened to Sungmin say goodbye to his friend as he dished out their food. Bringing Sungmin’s plate to him at the sofa and turning on the television when the phone call was over. 

“I’m sorry about Hyuk.” Sungmin gave him a small smile as he took his plate of food.   
“Don’t worry about it, he’s a typical protective friend.” Kyuhyun waved it off. It really didn’t bother him that much. 

They ate and watched the drama unfold on the screen. Kyuhyun hoped Sungmin would feel comfortable in his home. Kyuhyun himself found the place more comfortable by just having Sungmin with him. After they had eaten, Sungmin went to his room and Kyuhyun headed to his office. He heard the shower run upstairs and the odd footsteps. It made for really comfortable background noise. It was probably the only thing he missed about Jessica. It had been a long day for them both and Kyuhyun decided to head to bed after finishing a good portion of his homework. 

He showered and laid in bed. As he settled down staring at the ceiling he heard a faint noise. A soft ticking. A rush that was always followed by one final loud click. He knew the sound well. The sound of fingers on a keyboard. Typing with purpose as he often did in his work. He wondered what Sungmin was typing. What had inspired him this time. Either way it was soothing. Lulling him to sleep faster than the months of silence ever had.   
\---

Kyuhyun had woken in the middle of the night. Leaving his bed to get his phone off the kitchen counter. Returning to his room, he laid back down. Facing the ceiling when he heard footsteps. Slow, creeping steps. A moment later a small tap of a fingernail against his door. He slowly sat up, waiting to see if the noise was a coincidence. Again it sounded, only a fraction louder than before. 

“Come in.” He whispered. His room was dark but the light from the living area showed Sungmin’s dark hair and glowed across his features. 

“Hey.” Sungmin whispered as he stepped inside the room. Leaving the door ajar behind him. Kyuhyun watched his silhouette move toward him. Stopping in arms reach. 

“Is everything ok?” Kyuhyun asked. Wondering if Sungmin needed something or was upset somehow. He waited for an answer. He was met with silence as he watched Sungmin drag his vest top over his head. Dropping the fabric to the floor before running a hand through his hair to smooth it.

Kyuhyun was speechless, His eyes raking over what he could see of Sungmin’s body while still struggling with the confusion of the man's presence. He wasn’t given more more time to think as Sungmin moved closer. His hand rested on Kyuhyun’s chest, Slowly pressing him back into the mattress. Kyuhyun obliged. His eyes locked with the man now climbing onto him. 

Sungmin settled, straddling Kyuhyun’s hips. Running his hands up Kyuhyun’s clothed chest, sending warmth around his body. A moment later lips landed on his. Familiar and sweet but moving with need. 

Kyuhyun let his own hands wander, feeling everything he could reach of Sungmin. More was taken away from him as Sungmin moved back. His lips looking kissed and his eyes narrowed with lust. Kyuhyun watched him move. His hips rocked sexily against his own. The image alone affecting him. The bow shaped lips opened but the noise sounded wrong. Really wrong. It seemed to clear more with each second that passed. 

“Up next is Walk The Moon but right now it’s just gone six-thirty and time for the news.” 

Kyuhyun shot up right. Dawn was only just spilling over the city and his body was far more awake than his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Sungmin woke to the sun shining in his eyes from the patio doors. Confused for a moment, before he remembers where he is. Picking up his phone, he is surprised at how early it is for him. Working nights usually meant you didn't wake up before 2pm. 

Planning on sleeping a little longer he snuggled into the thick duvet. Admitting the bed he had at Kyuhyun’s apartment was much more comfortable than his own at home. Unfortunately his nap was not to be. The doorbell rang through the apartment and he was forced out of his bed to answer. Realising upon opening the door it was the shopping he had ordered yesterday on Kyuhyun’s laptop. He opened the door for the young man to bring bags into the apartment. Telling him to leave them in the kitchen. 

He headed over to the kitchen and picked up the first bag, about to unpack when he noticed a note on the other side of the island. He moved over and pushed off a set of car keys to pick up the note. 

Good Morning/Afternoon. If you need to go out please use this car (if you drive). Call Donghae and he’ll put you on my insurance. If you don’t drive the taxi number on the fridge can take you. Put it on my tab, i've spoke to them about it already. It’s safer than walking at the moment. Hope you enjoy your day. -K

Sungmin sighed. Kyuhyun was really sticking his neck out for him. He guessed Kyuhyun thought he was just taking care of him. It irritated Sungmin. He wasn’t sure if Kyuhyun was obsessively caring or controlling and Sungmin’s wasn’t used to someone taking care of him. He found it slightly insulting. 

He pushed the thoughts aside as he signed for the bags of food. Seeing the man out of the apartment. He sighed as he set to, putting food away in Kyuhyun’s empty cupboards. He should be thankful for how good Kyuhyun was being with him. He was the polar opposite from the man in the last scandal and he couldn’t deny he had a great time on their date. 

His mind went back to the kiss. The one that lit every fire within him yet left him shivering. Just the thought of Kyuhyun towering over him in another forceful kiss had blood rushing south. He shook the thoughts from his head. 

He headed back to Jessica’s room when he was done, opening up his laptop and watching it load to his current project. Trying to improve one of the stories that a publisher recently deemed depressing. The idea of sitting down and working on it bored him. He knew he couldn’t work on something that made him miserable. He sat down, changing to the window of the results of his inspiration last night. Forcing himself to concentrate. 

\---

“So you invited him to stay with you?” Heechul asked with wide eyes. 

“Yes.” Kyuhyun spoke between bites. 

“Any particular reason?” Once again his friend was digging for confessions. 

“Because he needed somewhere to stay and I would be impressed if they managed to throw a brick up to the 72nd floor of a building.” He replied sarcastically. 

“Well i'm not sure if this will end well or not.” Heechul chuckled, “Wanna place a bet Hae?” Donghae shook his head with amusement as he chewed his dinner. 

The pair had joined Kyuhyun in his office to catch up on yesterday's events. Kyuhyun had already instructed Donghae on the repairs needed for Sungmin’s house. 

“There is nothing to place bets on.” Kyuhyun warned. Heechul gave him a challenging look. 

“Well by the end of this you’ll either end up hating each other or fucking each other. I know chemistry when I see it. You two have permanent boners for each other.” Donghae almost choked on his food and Kyuhyun complained with his mouth full. 

“Really? While we’re eating?” He scolded his friend. Passing Donghae his bottle of water as he tried not to spit out the food in his mouth. 

“Hey no one's blaming you, Kyuhyun. I wouldn’t be able to keep to myself if that beautiful man was in my view 24/7” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. 

“I think you should leave.” Heechul only chuckled at his suggestion. 

“We have press in ten minutes by the way.” Donghae chuckled between them. This worked to silence everyone, rushing their food in time to head down stairs. 

\---

Sungmin had given up on his writing. He had moved around the apartment and out on the decking, hoping for some kind of inspiration. Like the bout he had last night. It all lead to where he was now. Sat on the sofa, laptop on standby in front of him as he flicked through channels. It was quarter to five and he wondered what time Kyuhyun usually got home. 

As he continued his flicking his eyes landed on something familiar. He went back a few channels, wondering if it was just a trick of his mind. Sure enough there he was. The same picture he had seen in the paper on the screen, soon followed by a picture of his house with two boarded up windows. He listened intently as the entertainment news presenter spoke. 

“...Two people have been taken into custody, pending investigation. Cho Kyuhyun gave this statement today,” The view switched to Kyuhyun stood outside a large set of doors. Heechul by his side and the one Eunhyuk was fond of in the background. He listened to Kyuhyun.

“The vandalism to Sungmin’s home is not something we are taking lightly, nor is the assault of Sungmin himself. Recent released reports from witnesses claimed the event was in attempt to frighten us out of our relationship. I’m happy to say your attempt failed and Sungmin is in good health. In the meantime I plan to spend more time by his side to ensure his safety. I would like to thank those who have been sending their love and support. That’s everything, Thank you.” Sungmin watched him walk back through the doors, Heechul patting him on the back.

The news moved on to another subject and Sungmin had a moment to appreciate Kyuhyun. He looked so professional and attractive, stood straight and a warning in his eyes as he spoke. He looked angry and upset. Though last night he seemed calm and relaxed. He really was good at playing the part. Sungmin wasn’t the best at lying or acting. He was lucky Kyuhyun handled everything. 

He felt a wave of appreciation for the man. The relationship might put Sungmin in better standing with his home town. Although he didn’t care much for what people thought of him, he cared what they thought of his family. 

He decided to get started on some food for him and Kyuhyun. Least he could do after sitting about all day was make a good meal. He texted Kyuhyun’s phone.

What time do you think you’ll be back? x

He grabbed ingredients and pans, filling some with water, turning on the oven. His phone pinged and he looked to the message tab. 

Setting off in 5. x :)

Sungmin smiled back at the emoji and continued his cooking. 

\---

Kyuhyun walked through his door and a rush of excitement ran through him when the smell of food reached him. Finally a homemade meal. He put his work things down in his study before heading over to the kitchen. Admiring Sungmin as he plated up the food. Fringe back into a ponytail that made him both cute and hot at the same time. 

“Perfect timing.” Sungmin smiled brightly up at him and Kyuhyun was reminded how blinding it was. 

“You have no idea how excited I am for this.” Kyuhyun sat at the bar stool as Sungmin placed his food in front of him. 

“When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?” Sungmin questioned as he took his own seat beside Kyuhyun. 

“I can’t remember, it was made by Hangeng though.” Kyuhyun gave a small shrug and Sungmin widened his eyes. 

“How are you not fat?” Kyuhyun chuckled putting a piece of meat in his mouth. 

“Good genes.” He mumbled around the food and watched Sungmin shake his head with amusement. 

\---

Kyuhyun was surprised how easy it was to sit down, eat and talk with Sungmin. He had never come home to Jessica and sat talking about their days. They avoided each other like the plague and often ate separate meals. This, what he had with Sungmin, he could live with. 

He watched Sungmin pick up their plates and move them to the sink with a pile of other stuff he had used to make the meal. Telling Kyuhyun about seeing him on the entertainment news and how bizarre it was. Kyuhyun was accustomed to the odd appearance but he could understand why it was strange for Sungmin. 

As he opened his mouth to ensure Sungmin wouldn’t start cleaning, a ringing of chimes distracted him. He looked to the noise to see Sungmin’s phone next to him. He looked to the screen to see a picture of Sungmin and another man, huddled together with their cheeks pressed. Both looking comfortable and close. The man had very light brown hair, a contrast to Sungmin’s and his smile dimpled at the end. His face friendly and looked older than Sungmin by some years. The name read ‘Teukie’ and Kyuhyun figured it was a nickname. 

The phone was taken away by Sungmin and he answered the call.

“Hey Teukie,” his voice was a sing song as usual, “I'm on holiday, remember?..I get followed everywhere so I don’t think it’s a good idea...Move one of the bar staff…” Kyuhyun tilted his head in question at Sungmin as the man sighed. 

“...Let me talk to Kyuhyun and i'll call you back.” He hung up abruptly and Kyuhyun wasted no time.

“What was that about?” He asked.

“Leeteuk, mine and Hangeng's manager, wants me to cover a shift for one of the girls that have called in sick.” Sungmin explained. 

“And you don’t want to?” Kyuhyun tried to gauge the situation. 

“I do, I mean, i’ve been bored out of my mind today. I’m just not sure it's a good idea, Even if he says he’ll put more security on.” Sungmin sat back down next to Kyuhyun.

“Well I think as long as you either drive or take a taxi to the club, you should be fine.” Kyuhyun shrugged, not seeing much of a problem. 

“I just don’t feel safe in there. I can handle the usual punters but i'm paranoid they’ll set me up somehow, or even worse, the people that ruined my house will show up.” Sungmin shrugged his own shoulders and Kyuhyun took a moment. He understood Sungmin’s worries. It's the same worries Kyuhyun has for the man too. He still had a healing wound on his head. Although it wouldn’t affect his work it was a reminder to them both that being cautious is smart. 

“Well, would it make you feel any safer if I come? Let you work while I keep an eye on you for anything happening?” Kyuhyun offered. Not minding putting himself out for the man.

“I can’t do that, you have to work tomorrow.” Sungmin declined his offer but Kyuhyun had become fond of the idea. 

“You’re forgetting that I choose when I work.” Kyuhyun grinned and noticed a small smile flick onto Sungmin’s face that he tried to fight. 

“I’m still not letting you sit, bored out of your mind and on your own, all night.” Sungmin shook his head. Crossing his arms over his chest. It was like they had entered into a challenge. 

“I’ll have a few drinks and unwind from the busy week.” Kyuhyun pulled out his phone, “Also,” he pressed his speed dial for Heechul and waited for an answer. 

“Sup.” He could hear the television on in the background of Heechul’s voice.

“Want to go to the bar?” Kyuhyun asked as he put Heechul on loudspeaker, allowing Sungmin to hear the conversation. There was a moment of silence and shuffling before Heechul replied. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Kyuhyun, I don’t mind if you’ve killed him as long as he signed over his half of the company to me.” Heechul joked and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as Sungmin grinned, enjoy the entertainment. Heechul cut in again to speak. 

“Which bar?” Heechul was weighing up his options like he didn’t already know the answer to Kyuhyun’s request. 

“Sungmin wants to pick up a shift and could do with our moral support and protection. You coming or what?” Kyuhyun pushed. 

“Stop asking stupid questions. I’ll pick you up at eight when I take Hannie to work. Good?” Kyuhyun looked to Sungmin with question, unsure when he was asked to start. He received a nod. 

“Yeah eight is good. Bye.” He heard Heechul’s own ‘bye’ before hanging up. Locking his phone he turned to Sungmin. 

“You can go call this Teuk person.”

Sungmin looked to him with the blinding smile that always had Kyuhyun smiling himself. Sungmin moved to him, wrapping arms around his neck with a chuckle. 

“Thank you, Kyu.” Sungmin squeezed lightly and Kyuhyun didn’t hesitate to hug him back around the waist. 

“No problem.” He replied as they both pulled away. He felt a sense of achievement at making Sungmin happy. Being the cause for the bright smile was better than any trophy win. 

“I better get ready, i’m glad I brought make up with me.” Sungmin mumbled as he headed for the stairs. Kyuhyun wondered how long make up took since it was still two hours before they would be picked up by Heechul. 

\---

It had taken Kyuhyun the whole of half an hour to get ready. He walked into the living area, trying to fasten his watch but having more issues than he should to say he wore it almost every day. 

As he scowled down at the clasp, Sungmin stepped up, into his view, taking the watch and working on the clasp. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but admire Sungmin’s made up face. His make up wasn’t too heavy or dramatic. It centered mostly on his eyes as it had done when Kyuhyun met him. Making them curve sexily. He wasn’t sure which he prefered more, the big bright eyes of the natural Sungmin that stared at him over a dinner table or the dark, lined ones that were drawing him in now. 

Sungmin met his eyes and Kyuhyun averted his own, only to Sungmin’s shirt which was sheen and partially see through. It reminded him of a recent dream where he fawned on Sungmin’s naked torso. Felt it under his hands. 

His thoughts were disturbed by a hand sliding to the back of his neck, playing with the short hair at the back. He found the gesture relaxed him. 

“There’s the Kyuhyun I wanted to take me home.” Sungmin chuckled almost to himself and Kyuhyun shook his head before rolling his eyes. He couldn’t ignore the light flutter in his stomach, something that happened a little too often when Sungmin complimented him. He didn't move away from the hand and noticed a prick of disappointment when Sungmin did. He sighed and they shared normal conversation on their way to the bar. Heechul and Hangeng having their own after quick greetings were exchanged. 

They parked into the small parking lot at the bar. It was impressively empty but then most wouldn’t drive knowing they would be drinking. He climbed out of the car. Shutting the door as Hangeng addressed him. 

“Kyuhyun, has something changed?” The Chinese man asked. Kyuhyun showed his confusion at the question. 

“My friend, you look happy and energetic compared to usual,” He lowered his voice, giving a glance to Heechul and Sungmin who were already heading towards the main entrance, “Maybe Min has something to do with it?” Kyuhyun laughed at the implication. Although there was an element of truth, Kyuhyun wasn’t about to admit it. 

Heechul had been trying, since Kyuhyun met Sungmin, to get information on his inner workings. He didn’t doubt for a moment Heechul had put Hangeng up to fishing information. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure himself what was going on in his head and thought it best to find out himself before broadcasting it to the world. Sungmin’s presence made him happy, that he knew. The man both calmed him and excited him. It was fresh change having someone live with him. Hearing keys tap as he fell asleep. They seemed to get along well too, better than Kyuhyun and Heechul did, but none of that meant anything more than a budding friendship. The only thing different was the attraction. Kyuhyun was attracted to Sungmin and that's what made it all so confusing. 

“Maybe it's the go-go dancer vibes you guys give off.” Kyuhyun chuckled and Hangeng smiled. His eyes knowing. Something that concerned Kyuhyun was how easily Hangeng could read a situation. He decided to avoid any more questions and make his way to the end of the lot where Heechul and Sungmin waited. 

The line outside the club was as usual. People piled into a line, some smiling bright and others looking impatiently. They made their way past the waiting people, not needing to stay in line when two of them worked in the venue. Heechul and Sungmin walked together in front of him and Hangeng. Kyuhyun noticed the odd stare and wondered if any of these people would be here in hopes of finding Sungmin. He kept his eyes on Sungmin as they got to the front of the line. A flash enveloped them and all of them turned in the direction. Kyuhyun’s eyes landed on a middle aged man, looking at the picture on a high end camera. 

A hand folded in his, Sungmin was now by his side, looking a little worried. Kyuhyun smiled down at him giving his hand a small squeeze. A reassurance that it would be fine. When his eyes went back to the photographer a member of security was already there. Kyuhyun was happy to see the man would be escorted away from the club. He watched Hangeng and Heechul walk past the bouncers at the door and Sungmin moved forward. Kyuhyun following the hand that lead him. A hand landed on his chest and he looked up to a tall, built man who looked surprisingly friendly for someone working in security. 

“Sungmin, who’s this?” Sungmin lifted up their joined hands with a smile to the man. The man seemed to realise the implication. 

“Kyuhyun, this is Jongmin. Jongmin, my boyfriend Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun smiled at the man and unlinked his and Sungmin’s hand to shake the one held out to him. 

“We’ll you’re one lucky fucker aren’t you.” The man laughed heartily and Kyuhyun laughed in response. The man’s blunt language amused him. He almost felt proud to be Sungmin’s fake boyfriend at that moment. It was always obvious that he wasn’t the only person to be attracted to Sungmin. 

The man gestured for them to go inside and Sungmin once again took his hand to lead him inside. Kyuhyun didn’t mind the show of affection, however fake. 

“I like that guy.” Kyuhyun pointed behind him and Sungmin laughed. 

“Jongmin has a way with words.” He grinned. They walked through a set of double doors and the music that had been in the background now flooded their senses. 

They headed to the bar where Heechul had already bought them a round of drinks and shots. He took the drink he knew was his, taking a drink and Sungmin leaned in to talk in his ear.

“I’ll catch you later.” Sungmin shouted. Kyuhyun nodded showing he understood. Sungmin leaned up against him, pecking his cheek. The gesture was normal for a couple but it affected Kyuhyun all the same. He watched Sungmin drag Hangeng away from the clinging Heechul and disappear behind the door marked ‘staff only’. 

Heechul tapped him and pointed to the VIP area. Kyuhyun nodded and followed him. They were let in by another security member who nodded to them both. Heechul had obviously spent a lot of time here to be known by the staff. 

They sat in two seats close to the window overlooking the dance floor. Here they could keep watch dutifully as they relaxed. Kyuhyun’s eyes flowed over the mass of people, not looking for Sungmin yet as the man was still in the back. Heechul spoke and Kyuhyun let his attention be taken. 

“You would make an amazing couple you know, if not a very good looking one.” Heechul seemed to asses him, looking for any reaction. Kyuhyun decided it best not to answer his friends new attempt. 

“You’re into him.” He pushed again and Kyuhyun ignored him still. 

“I swear if you keep ignoring me i'll go down there and make sure Sungmin needs a glow break.” Kyuhyun scrunched his face in reply to that. The image of Heechul touching Sungmin in anyway wasn’t an image he wanted in his mind at any point. He took a drink and watched Heechul. Showing he was listening but he wasn’t entirely happy about having to deal with him. 

“So I know you’re attracted to each other, right? You think he’s hot?” Kyuhyun nodded. That was a matter of public knowledge. Sungmin openly admitted to being attracted to him and Kyuhyun was pretty sure his own attraction was obvious. 

“Is there anything else?” Kyuhyun stared at him with a blank expression. He hoped the answer would come to him but all that flew through his mind were doubts and confusion. 

“You know I don't fall for people like you do.” He chose his reply carefully.

“You rarely found anyone attractive before you met Sungmin, who says he won't be an exception?” Heechul countered and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. 

“I think we could make good friends.” He said finally. Hoping Heechul would get the point and shut the conversation down. 

“You two will never be friends, Kyuhyun. You’re not totally useless so i'm sure you can feel the sexual tension between you. I think you know what happens when there is too much tension. Something snaps. One day, one of you will snap,” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at his friends dramatics. 

“You can roll your eyes Kyu, but it’s a warning. You’ll snap and you both need to know where you stand before it does. So sort your shit out fast.” Heechul ended the conversation and downed the rest of his drink. Kyuhyun watched him. Although he took it as another lecture from Heechul, about something he knows nothing about, he couldn’t help but feel the seriousness behind his words. Heechul was worried. He wasn’t sure if it was for him, Sungmin or something else. 

He downed the rest of his own drink and they ordered more. Heechul adding shots once again to their order. As they landed on their table Heechul patted him. 

“Let’s forget about it for now and have a good night.” He offered and Kyuhyun lifted his shot in agreement. The taste was foul and he took a gulp of beer to lessen the burn down his throat. As they both pulled faces Heechul pointed out to the crowd of people below. Kyuhyun’s eyes landed on Sungmin. Smiling brightly as he dances with a girl who wore a fake veil, obviously on a hen party. The pair were doing cheesy dance moves before Sungmin moved on to another person. He noticed Hangeng was doing much the same on another section of the dance floor. 

Seeing Sungmin smiling brightly put Kyuhyun in a good mood. He decided it must be the infectious smile. 

Heechul proposed a drinking game. One that allowed them to have a bit of fun while still keeping an eye on the two dancers. Whenever a customer made a pass at their boyfriend, they had to take a shot. They ordered five to start and waited. It didn't take long for the pair to be aware that Sungmin was a crowd favorite. Kyuhyun stopped the game after four shots were taken by him. Feeling a lot less sober than he planned to be. 

Heechul understood and took the last shot for himself. Finding the whole incident hilarious. 

Kyuhyun wasn’t aware of time passing, the fuzziness sticking with him. Everything seeming more entertaining than usual. He felt as though only an hour had passed when both Sungmin and Hangend joined them. Heechul stood to let Hangeng sit down and sat on his lap while Sungmin sat on the arm of Kyuhyun’s chair. 

“I managed to get Kyuhyun drunk.” Heechul chuckled. Kyuhyun realised that Heechul wasn’t fairing too well either. His giddy and excited side coming out more than usual. He felt Sungmin watching him. 

“How?” Hangeng asked, cautious of what plan his boyfriend has schemed now. 

“I watched you,” Heechul pointed to Hangeng, “And Kyuhyun watched Sungmin. Every time someone made a pass at you, we had to take a shot.” Hangeng chuckled, shaking his head.

“So either Kyuhyun can’t handle his alcohol or i’m less appealing than Sungmin.” Hangeng looked to Heechul. Obviously joking but curious how his partner would react. 

“You are more appealing than anyone.” Heechul ensured, holding his boyfriend's face and kissing it in multiple places. The pair seemed to be having a moment alone and Kyuhyun happily averted his eyes. 

“So which is it Kyuhyun?” Sungmin leaned into him so he could speak quiet enough for the other two not to hear. 

“You had four people before I had to quit because I can't handle my alcohol.” Kyuhyun replied. Sungmin’s chuckle close to him made him shiver as though someone walked over his grave. Apparently being mildly intoxicated near Sungmin wasn’t the best idea.

“You going to be alright or am I carrying you home?” Sungmin joked. Kyuhyun smiled as he replied. 

“I’m perfectly capable of walking, even if it isn’t in a straight line.” Sungmin grinned down at him and Kyuhyun felt a now familiar flutter in his stomach. He really should lay off the drink before going home with Sungmin.

\---

The pair had gone back to working, only an hour or so was left of their shift at a guess and Kyuhyun was still tipsy. He couldn’t reasonably expect to be sober when he was still drinking beer and keeping up with Heechul who seemed to handle it a lot better than him. 

They hadn’t done much in the ways of talking unless pointing something out as they watched the people below. Kyuhyun had been watching Sungmin as yet another person made a pass at him. This one a lot more hands on. Kyuhyun wondered if now was a time when Sungmin would need help. Before he could decide Sungmin detached the person, smile still present and moved quickly through the crowd to the staff door. Slipping inside and Kyuhyun relaxed again. 

His attention was taken by movement in the corner of his eye. Someone approaching him and Heechul. He turned and recognised the face that came to stop next to them. It was the person who had his face pushed against Sungmin’s on his phone earlier. He couldn’t recall the name. He watched the man tap Heechul and get his attention. Heechul smiled wide and pulled the tall man down for a hug. They were obviously good friends. Kyuhyun wondered how he didn’t know. A moment later, after swapping pleasantries, Heechul turned to Kyuhyun. 

“Kyuhyun, this is Leeteuk, he manages the bar for the owner. Leeteuk, Cho Kyuhyun. My partner in business, best friend and Sungmin’s,” He paused and Kyuhyun was unsure if this person knew of his and Sungmin’s arrangement. “Sungmin’s boyfriend.” He saw recognition in Leeteuk's eyes. Like a realisation of who he was. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Kyuhyun. I want to thank you for tackling the scandal head on and not leaving Sungmin to the dogs like the last guy did.” He held out a hand and Kyuhyun shook it. Not understanding why he would be thanked, after all the agreement benefited himself more than it did Sungmin. Leeteuk seemed to read his thoughts. 

“Even if it’s not intentional, It’s still helping him.” Kyuhyun just nodded once in understanding. Not feeling comfortable at all with the thanks and mild regret surfaced once again at dragging Sungmin into his mess. Leeteuk turned back to Heechul with a bright smile. 

“Can I have a word?” Heechul nodded and Leeteuk nodded his head to the door. 

“Follow me,” He turned to Kyuhyun, “You can come along too Kyuhyun, it shouldn’t take too long.” He followed Heechul in grabbing their drinks and following Leeteuk. They squeezed through the people as they made their way to the ‘staff only’ door that Kyuhyun had seen Sungmin go through a moment ago. 

It opened up into a decent sized stock room. Two doors on the opposite side. One with stairs leading down to the cellar and the other turning into a corridor. They were lead down the stretch and into another, bigger room. Kyuhyun’s eyes instantly found Sungmin. Sat on one of two large sofa’s. Head back, lolling over the short back of the seat. He looked warm and exhausted, but happy. His lips were parted just slightly and it reminded Kyuhyun of a dream.

The room held only chairs, a small television set, a mini fridge and boxes of what Kyuhyun presumed was more stock. 

“Take a seat, Kyuhyun.” Leeteuk instructed. He did as told and sat across from Sungmin. Leeteuk lead Heechul past the chairs and headed to another door. 

“Will that boner away, Sungmin” Heechul shouted in joke encouragement before heading into an office, leaving the door open behind him. Sungmin laughed at the shout and looked to Heechul before meeting eyes with Kyuhyun. He grabbed a bottle of water from a crate between them on a low coffee table. He looked like he was about to speak when Hangeng came through. 

“You too?” Sungmin addressed his friend. Uncapping his water and taking a long drink.

“They are very eager tonight.” Hangeng replied with a sigh. He seemed to noticed Heechul through the office door and left to meet him. Kyuhyun watched Sungmin follow him with his eyes. 

“What are they discussing?” Sungmin asked with curiosity. 

“I have no idea,” Kyuhyun replied, “can’t been good if Heechul is involved though.” Sungmin chuckled lightly and Kyuhyun smiled back at him. Sungmin’s eyes seemed to stay on him. An assessing look that made Kyuhyun wish he could know what the man was thinking. He waited with mild anticipation to see what would come of Sungmin’s eyes scraping over him. Enjoying the attention more than he should. He blamed the alcohol.

Sungmin sighed heavily. His eyes still running over Kyuhyun. Rarely stopping for long in one place. Kyuhyun momentarily wished it was Sungmin’s hands rather than his eyes. Scowling at himself for his wandering thoughts but finding it amusing. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Sungmin spoke almost dreamily. The word alone gave Kyuhyun an ache of want in his chest. A wave of confidence filled him with Sungmin’s words. 

“Great minds think alike.” He replied. He ran his eyes over Sungmin. Thighs in tight jeans. The form of his chest and waist just visible through the sheen shirt. Lean and desireable. Better than he had dreamt. The collar bones meeting below a slim neck and those perfect lips. He couldn’t help but lick his own at the thought of kissing them. 

A groan from Sungmin shook him out of his thoughts. The man standing up and walking around the sofa as he spoke. 

“This isn't going to work if i’m sitting with you.” He smirked, Kyuhyun realised he referred to calming down and he felt the ache again. He watched the object of his desire move to the door behind him. A bathroom, if the sink Kyuhyun could see was any indication. 

“I’d offer to lend a hand but I don’t think you would finish your shift if I did.” Kyuhyun spoke before thinking. His half drunk mind only caring about Sungmin and what can come from the attraction he felt. The comment stopped Sungmin in his tracks. Obviously as surprised by Kyuhyun’s remark as Kyuhyun was. There was something alluring in his eyes. Something that said different words than what the man actually spoke. 

“You need to swap to water.” 

He disappeared into the bathroom and Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows. He didn’t quite understand why he was saying the stuff he was. His drunken mind seemed to forget about consequences. He knew he would regret the things he had said when he was sober in the morning and had to face Sungmin who was currently on the firing line. 

\---

It was the end of Sungmin’s shift and Kyuhyun was happy to follow the man home. Feeling much more sober and mildly embarrassed at his earlier lack of filter, he was ready to bid the day goodbye. Leaving Heechul drunk and waiting for Hangeng. They climbed into a waiting taxi, Kyuhyun leaning to tell the driver his address, then sat in silence.

Kyuhyun wanted to apologise for the things he had said. Although it meant it all as compliment he knew it was disrespectful. He glanced at Sungmin who was watching the dark scenery out the window. He straightened himself and forced a little bravery. 

“I need to apologise.” He finally said. Sungmin looked at him with wide questioning eyes. 

“The way I spoke to you earlier was really disrespectful. I had too much to drink and ended up being an ass. I’m sorry.” He kept his eyes downcast as he apologised, looking to Sungmin only when he finished. He was greeted with a warm and amused smile. 

“It’s ok. That’s what happens when you drink too much around someone you find attractive.” He chuckled turning back to the window. “It’s what got us here in the first place.”

“You were drunk that night?” Kyuhyun asked, not knowing how he didn't notice. 

“Only a little, but it was enough.” Sungmin smiled back. Kyuhyun didn’t fail to notice the drag of Sungmin’s eyes to his lips and it warmth south. Not even realising his own eyes landed on Sungmin’s own perfect lips. Sungmin slid a little closer and a hand slowly raised to his cheek. Realising what was going to happen Kyuhyun softly put his own hand over Sungmin’s. Taking it off his cheek but not letting it go. 

“If anything happens, you know it’ll make everything awkward.” He spoke quietly. Not for the sake of the driver. 

“We don’t have feelings for each other, right?” Kyuhyun tried to explain to the quite Sungmin. “So if anything happened it would be based on just attraction and i’d like to stay friends with you after all this.” Sungmin just nodded once.

“Do you agree that we shouldn’t?” He asked. Needing an answer and some clarification.

“No, but if you don’t want to then i’m not going to force it on you.” Kyuhyun was a little taken aback. Sungmin wanted something to happen. The revelation pleased Kyuhyun and worried him at the same time. He forced himself to remember it was just down to attraction and nothing more. 

“Can we promise not to touch each other then, unless it’s part of the arrangement?” He held out his hand to make a deal. Sungmin looked down to his hand and a small amused smile played on his lips.

“I’m not sure I can. I get nothing from this offer.” Sungmin sat back with his arms crossed. Kyuhyun looked at him with question and confusion. 

Suddenly the taxi stopped. Kyuhyun quickly thanked the man and gave his tab number. Walking around to catch up with Sungmin. 

“Well what compromise do I need to make?” He asked as they walked to the building and pressed the lift button. 

“A kiss. One that isn’t for the cameras.” Sungmin grinned at him as though he had won some battle. Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows and looked behind them. Seeing no sign of life he leant over and pecked Sungmin’s cheek. 

He was met with a judging look. 

“You clearly don’t understand if you think that would satisfy me.” He scoffed and Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows again. He moved forward, placing a hand on Sungmin’s waist and the other on his cheek and pressing a longer kiss to Sungmin’s lips. Reminding himself how much he appreciated them. He forced himself to step back before Sungmin could make it more. Sungmin shook his head to mark no deal as the lift pinged and he walked inside. 

Kyuhyun followed, surely more would break the deal he was already trying to make. He sighed realising Sungmin’s deal. One good kiss now and he wouldn’t try anything again. Kyuhyun briefly wondered if he even wanted to make the deal. Deciding once again it was a good idea, he made his final attempt. 

Pressing their floor number he then turned to Sungmin, pushing him into the mirrored wall by his hips as he pressed their lips together with force. A small hum of surprise leaving Sungmin that made Kyuhyun smile as their mouths started moving. His hands travelled up Sungmin’s sides and Sungmin’s own went to the hem of his shirt. Trying to slide under. He pulled the hands away and pressed them to the wall, stepping forward and pressing their bodies together, moving his lips to Sungmin’s neck. He didn’t intend to press his thigh between Sungmin’s. Making friction for them both that made Sungmin mewl in his ear. Kyuhyun clenched his jaw. Resisting the need to buck his hips and hear the sultry noise again. Nails dug into the back of his hands and Sungmin’s hips rolled towards his own. The man breathy and desperate for his attention. Kyuhyun had to admit he wanted to give in. He wanted Sungmin naked and writhing beneath him.

As the door pinged again he stepped away. Letting Sungmin’s arms fall. He thought the distance between them would be enough to stop his growing need but the image before him only heightened it. Sungmin leant against the wall, breathless, flushed and lips a light pink. Eyes filled with lust that matched the reflection he could see in the mirror. Kyuhyun stuck out his hand once again. Waiting for Sungmin to take the deal. Watching those lustful eyes move to the hand. 

Sungmin chuckled lightly. Pushing himself off the wall. He took Kyuhyun’s hand. Sealing their agreement but used it to pull Kyuhyun a fraction closer. Pulling Kyuhyun down with a hand on his neck. His lips were taken again. With equal force as he has used, before pulling away. His eyes met Sungmin’s. 

“Fuck you, Kyu.” He grinned before turning away and heading to the stairs. Kyuhyun watched him. Aware now, of his fast heart beat. Hearing a mumble of ‘fucking tease’ he couldn't help but grin himself. Making his way to his bedroom as Sungmin closed the door to his.


	5. Chapter 5

Heechul once again stood before him as Kyuhyun read yet another article. He had to give journalists one thing, they were fast. Kyuhyun and Sungmin had only gone to the bar the night before yet pictures of them painted the pages of the entertainment section. 

This article was speculating the sincerity of their relationship. A clear picture of himself and Heechul laughing in the VIP area was miniscule compared to the image of Sungmin dancing with a customer. Although in the image Sungmin looked to be getting comfortable with the man behind him, Kyuhyun knew it wasn’t the case. Hands were around Sungmin’s waist and Sungmin’s own hands were over them. Kyuhyun knew from watching Sungmin the night before than the hands he placed were to pull off the ones on his body. 

Kyuhyun sneered at the comment under the picture. 

“When the cat's away the mice will play” 

The article couldn't seem to settle on one theory. First it was based around Sungmin’s infidelity and went further to question Kyuhyun’s ability to please his partners, bringing back earlier articles of his divorce with Jessica. After that they simply questioned if the relationship was legitimate or one for publicity. 

He remembered the kiss he shared with Sungmin. The lift seemed to move slower this morning than it did last night. If the cameras had been there for that, they wouldn’t be questioning his and Sungmin’s relationship. Kyuhyun reminded himself there was no relationship between them. 

He placed the paper down again and looked up to the relaxed and waiting Heechul. 

“Ok, so what? Another date? Statement? What do i need to do?” Kyuhyun questioned his partner. 

“A date should do it. Make sure it’s easy for them to see and follow you.” Heechul recommended and Kyuhyun nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll speak to Sungmin.” He finished, grabbing his phone and opening the stream of messages himself and Sungmin had exchanged. 

“Everything going ok with you and Sungmin?” Heechul asked after a moment of silence. Kyuhyun looked up from the text he was writing. Heechul was doing the usual assessments of everything Kyuhyun did when he wanted to know something. 

“Yeah everything's fine, why?” Kyuhyun asked. Although things had changed a little between himself and Sungmin he knew it was nothing to concern Heechul. 

“So you’re getting along?” He asked. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we?” Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes at Heechul. Showing he was suspicious of his friend. 

“Just checking, that's all.” Heechul finally finished, moving towards the door looking exasperated. Kyuhyun grinned at his mini triumph and turned his attention back to his phone to text Sungmin. 

Kyuhyun:  
Good morning. Papers are speculating a fake relationship, Heechul recommends we go out tonight. Do you mind?

It only took a few moments for his phone to ping with a reply. 

Sungmin:  
Ah, maybe we should have let one in the lift with us ;) haha. No, i don’t mind. What are we doing? xx

Kyuhyun smiled at Sungmin’s thoughts matching his earlier ones. He typed a quick reply, catching himself debating on the correct amount of kisses. 

Kyuhyun:  
I thought the same thing earlier haha. I don’t mind. I’m sure it’s your turn to choose by now. xx

He didn’t bother turning to his computer, instead he waited impatiently for a reply from Sungmin.

Sungmin:  
Such a gentleman! Can we go see a movie? There is one i really want to watch.

Kyuhyun worried on Sungmin’s film choice. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the man. Romance? Documentary? The chances of him choosing something Kyuhyun liked would be rare. He decided to endure whatever Sungmin wanted to watch since the man had done so much enduring for him. 

Kyuhyun:  
Ok, what film? 

He turned back to his computer this time, not really wanting to know the device of his torture. He managed to do a measly two calculations before his phone pinged again. 

Sungmin:   
I don’t think a boring CEO like you would appreciate it :p The last Hunger Games movie. 

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows at the mention of the film. 

Kyuhyun:   
You haven’t seen it yet?! 

Sungmin:   
You like the hunger games films?! I was working on release day and the day after and well, the rest you know.

Kyuhyun:   
Oh, you’re going to cry. 

Sungmin:  
I know, i’ve read the books :,( 

Kyuhyun:  
Ok, i’ll get Donghae to book tickets, you have to supply yourself with tissue though. 

He joked, chuckling his way through their fast conversation. 

Sungmin:  
-.- fine but it makes you a terrible boyfriend. 

He grinned as he put his phone down. Buzzing Donghae into his office and getting on with the day's work, looking forward to finishing for the day. Knowing his new good mood was down to Sungmin.   
\---

Kyuhyun left work earlier than usual, wanting to change before his date with Sungmin. He arrived at the house and heard the now familiar sounds of Sungmin getting ready. Music loud but not enough to annoy neighbours and footsteps going here and there. He shouted up from the living room that he was home. The music turned down and Sungmin appeared a moment later at the bannister. His bright smile never failing to stun Kyuhyun. 

The last time he saw Sungmin was after their kiss the night before and he couldn't ignore the slight mix of excitement and awkwardness. 

“You’re early.” Sungmin noted as he leant on the bar. Still in lounge pants and a plain t-shirt.

“Yeah, i wanted to shower and change before hand.” He smiled back at the man as he walked to his study door, throwing his bag to the side in there. 

“Cho Kyuhyun is making an effort for me, I’m flattered,” Sungmin grinned and Kyuhyun chuckled, avoiding eye contact and shaking his head as though the idea alone was a joke.

“I’ll be ready in half an hour, you good for then?” He asked, finally making eye contact with the man again.

“Sure. I was going to suggest going early and walking through the park to the cinema. Gives them more chance to see us that way.” Kyuhyun nodded. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” He smiled and Sungmin gave a small nod before he disappeared back into his room. Kyuhyun left for his own as he tried to shut down feminine thoughts on deciding what to wear.   
\---

Sungmins hand felt tiny in his, he never noticed it before. The fingers intertwined casually with his were smooth and warm. As they walked through the park he was glad they had both wrapped up, prepared for the cold breeze in the air. There were little distractions, other than the conversation they held and the heavy footsteps behind them. They pretended not to noticed the couple of camera wielding men trailing a few meters back. Sungmin was watching the ducks in the pond they walked around. Cooing occasionally at their cuteness. 

Kyuhyun pointed at a small one that looked too young to be out on the water in the cold weather. Admiring Sungmin’s sympathetic eyes to the small creature. As he watched his partner he noticed a heavy shiver run through him as the breeze ruffled their hair. Watching Sungmin pull the collar of his coat closer to his neck to protect it from the chill. Disliking his uncomfort, Kyuhyun stopped walking.

He unhooked his hand from the smaller and unwrapped the scarf around his neck as he stepped in front of Sungmin. He didn’t miss the wide and questioning doe eyes. 

“We need to buy you a scarf.” Kyuhyun muttered as he wrapped his own around Sungmin’s neck. Realising Kyuhyun’s kind intent, Sungmin smiled up at him sweetly. Kyuhyun hands rearranging the collar of the coat stopped as he drowned. The wide, innocent looking eyes. The sweet distraction that often caught Kyuhyun off guard. He saw Sungmin’s eyes dark to his mouth and couldn’t help his own indiscretion. Noticing a pale pink grace Sungmin’s features.

“Now would be a perfect time to kiss me.” Sungmin whispered. As thought Sungmin’s permission was all he needed he gently pulled Sungmin with his collar as their lips met. A familiar flutter danced in his chest as their lips moved in sync. Sungmin’s hand coming to rest on his neck only made his heart beat faster and he unknowingly gripped the coat tighter. Sungmin’s hand pulling him impossibly closer. Kyuhyun felt the strain of the deal he had made with Sungmin. He knew they should part but it was the last thing he wanted. The first was to take Sungmin back to the apartment and end the deal once and for all. 

He deepened the kiss with his thoughts, letting his tongue touch Sungmin’s lips before he was instantly granted access. Sungmin’s tongue fighting with his own sent heat over his body. A hum from Sungmin confirmed his own pleasure from the kiss. An acknowledgement that set off another pleased flutter in Kyuhyun’s chest. 

A loud quacking from the pond made them both jump, Pulling apart from their kiss. They both looked to the adorable, feathered invader, paddling happily by, before looking to each other with small laughs. The flush on Sungmin’s cheeks and lips was as alluring as it was the night before and Kyuhyun didn’t doubt he looked much the same. He corrected Sungmin’s collar, stepping back. 

“We better get going or we’ll miss the film.” He murmured quietly. Sungmin nodded happily, taking Kyuhyun’s hand again as they started walking. Neither aware anymore of the many pictures being taken of them.   
\---

Kyuhyun let his eyes adjust to the lights outside the cinema. He enjoyed the movie more than he did the first time. He put it down to waiting for Sungmin’s reactions to the dramatic events. Before the movie started Sungmin pointed out a few men had followed them in, Kyuhyun had thought they would be safe in the cinema as no cameras were allowed due to piracy. The management team for the cinema clearly left something to be desired. He didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around Sungmin’s shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his hair. He couldn’t deny to himself that he had used the cameras as an excuse this time, in reality he just wanted to be closer to Sungmin. 

He couldn’t pinpoint when he had this change of heart. It was a strange feeling to him. Something he hadn’t felt before. A constant need to touch Sungmin, have him close by. He knew it wasn’t a momentary change when he pulled tissues from his pocket when Sungmin gave a sniff next to him. He had been putting the male before himself all day. 

“Are you hungry?” Sungmin asked him as he held the door open for Kyuhyun to exit the cinema after him. Kyuhyun shook himself out of his thoughts. 

“Very. Where do you want to go?” Kyuhyun asked a moment later. Waiting for a reply. 

“I’ll let you choose, you know better places than me.” Sungmin gave him a small smile. 

“How do you know? We have never been to anywhere you suggested.” Kyuhyun chuckled and Sungmin looked momentarily shy.

“I guess i only eat at fast food restaurants.” He gave a shy chuckled and Kyuhyun shook his shoulders. 

“I eat my fair share too, you know. Do you want to find one?” Kyuhyun asked. Sungmin shook his head as he stopped walking and turned to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stopped too noticing the cheeky glint to Sungmin’s eyes. 

“Actually i feel like eating italian and since you’re paying i might as well make the most of these expensive meals right?” He grinned before turning slowly to continue walking. Kyuhyun chuckled. He knew Sungmin wasn’t the type to let others pay for him usually, he guessed it actually made the man feel uncomfortable. Seeing Sungmin joke about it showed he felt more comfortable with Kyuhyun which only made him more endearing. 

He caught up with Sungmin easily, looping an arm around his shoulders as they walked. 

“So this is what it’s like to date a gold digger.” He joked and Sungmin elbowed him playfully.   
\---

They were seated instantly, the restaurant being quiet for the time of day. The place was new to Kyuhyun also but decorated similar to most italian restaurants. Sophisticated and deep colours with small laps lighting their tables. Their drink order was taken and they looked through the menu. Both deciding relatively fast what they wanted they places the menus down as their drinks arrived. The polite waiter took their food order and disappeared leaving Kyuhyun and Sungmin in silence. 

“How is the writing going while you’re not staying at home?” Kyuhyun asked. Playing with the stirrer in his drink.

“It’s about the same.” Sungmin shrugged. Not giving much information which only spurred Kyuhyun’s curiosity more. 

“When i'm falling asleep all i can heard is the keys on your laptop clicking away.” He smiled over at Sungmin. 

“Sorry, i’ll try to be quieter, Eunhyuk hated it too.” Sungmin gave him an apologetic look. 

“Not at all, it’s kinda relaxing. Helps me fall asleep better having some noise in the background. it does make me curious as to what you're writing though.” Sungmin’s eyes met his briefly and Sungmin gave a knowing smile. 

“Well i'm supposed to be working through the story that was sent back from the publisher but it just puts me in a bad mood so the past few days i've been working on something else.” He explained. 

“What is it?” Kyuhyun asked. He watched Sungmin smile to himself then give another apologetic look. 

“I can’t tell you.” 

“Why?” Kyuhyun asked. 

“Because then it might ruin the story.” Sungmin chuckled at the confused face Kyuhyun knew he was giving. 

“How can it ruin the story?” 

“Well, i can’t tell you that or you would know the story.” Sungmin laughed at the exhaust on Kyuhyun’s face.

“You can’t give me a blurb or anything?” He almost begged. Become more curious the more Sungmin refused to tell him. 

“You know a blurb is usually done at the end of the book right?” Sungmin declined again. 

“So i won't know until it’s done?” Kyuhyun asked with disbelief.

“You’ll know if and when it gets published.” Sungmin clarified and Kyuhyun stared at him in horror. 

“You don't trust me? I can keep it a secret.” He offered.

“It's not about keeping it secret Kyuhyun it's about keeping the story to myself so no one can push their influence onto it.” He tried to explain. It made sense to Kyuhyun who couldn't help but whine like a kid. Distraction came in the form of their food. 

“This isn't over.” He pointed to Sungmin who chuckled with a shake of his head.   
\---

The food was better than the last Italian they ate at, the portions were huge and the taste was addictive. Sungmin agreed they had to remember the place and eat again. Especially since a large garlic and cheese pizza was given to them as service. They ordered another set of drinks rather than dessert and Kyuhyun decided to bring the topic up again.

“So what do I have to do to get you to tell me about this story?” 

“I'm not telling you no matter what you do.” Sungmin laughed. The noise rich and beautiful. A laugh Kyuhyun wanted to hear more often. 

He noticed a young woman walking from couple to couple with a basket of flowers and an idea struck him. When the woman went to pass their table, not seeing any women and presuming the two of them were friends, Kyuhyun waved her over. She beamed at him and he stood and whispered to her. Noticing Sungmin craning his neck to see or hear the exchange. The woman whispered back to him with a price and Kyuhyun discreetly handed more money than necessary. The woman beamed before picking up the remaining roses in the basket, taking a piece of ribbon and tying the sizeable bunch together. Kyuhyun sat down as she passed the roses to Sungmin who grabbed them with a shocked expression. 

“From the gentleman.” A broad Italian accent spoke to him. She smiled with a bow and left. Kyuhyun laughed at the bewildered expression on Sungmins face. 

“Will you tell me yet?” Kyuhyun grinned and Sungmin looked up from the roses dazed. It seemed to take him a moment to process what Kyuhyun had asked. He grinned in reply, moving his drink over to let the flowers rest on the side of the table. 

“Nice try, and i mean really nice try, but i can’t be bought.” Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun faked disappointment. Although he wanted to know the plot behind Sungmin’s new inspiration nothing could dampen his mood after seeing Sungmin’s reaction to the flowers. 

He wondered briefly why Sungmin had been so surprised by the flowers. 

“You seemed so shocked to be given flowers, have you never been given flowers before?” Kyuhyun asked. Not expecting the answer that came. 

“Never.” Sungmin shook his head with a small smile, Kyuhyun noticed he was still fawning over the petals as he answered.

“A lot of people make a pass at you, ask you on dates, find you attractive. I'm really surprised you have never been given flowers.” Sungmin briefly smiled up at him. 

“I think sometimes it's down to the stereotype that men don't like flowers.” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders. 

“But you do.” Kyuhyun noted.

“I was never too bothered about it. Now i am though. You have set the bar high.” He chuckled and Kyuhyun grinned in reply. No longer forcing down the swell of happiness he felt with knowing Sungmin was happy.  
\---

Kyuhyun was a little disappointed with their distance since returning home. He remembered he could only blame himself for that. He was the one to strike up the deal. 

Sungmin had placed his flowers in a vase on the coffee table and gone upstairs to shower after thanking Kyuhyun for a nice night. Kyuhyun knew he wouldn’t see the man again until tomorrow which put a downer on his own night. Although they had a great date that Kyuhyun was sure Sungmin had enjoyed, he couldn’t understand the sudden distance once in the apartment. He reminded himself that his relationship with Sungmin wasn’t real. How the man acted outside, in front of the cameras, was just that, acting.

He settled himself in bed feeling drained from his over thinking. Before he could turn his light out, his phone lit up with Heechul’s name. 

“Hey.” He answered. 

“Hey Cho, how did the date go.” Heechul asked and Kyuhyun let out a long sigh without even meaning to. 

“Woah ok, what happened, tell aunty Chullie.” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. 

“Nothing happened. The date was fine. The paps got a few good pictures. We had a walk, watched a movie and went for dinner.” He knew he sounded abrupt and irritated but couldn’t be bothered to hide it from Heechul. 

“If it was nothing then why you getting your panties in a bunch?” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the typical sassy remark. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous.” He replied. There was a moment of silence and he wondered if he should tell Heechul what was getting to him. As though on cue Heechul spoke. 

“You know, joking aside, i'm here if you need to vent and contrary to popular belief i won’t run my mouth.” Heechul sounded genuine and it relaxed Kyuhyun. He let out another sigh. 

“That bad huh?” Heechul asked. 

“The date was great. Really great.” Kyuhyun spoke with sadness. 

“You like him then.” There was no question to Heechul tone. 

“I think so, not like i can be sure. Not exactly the most experienced person in this kind of thing.” He replied, keeping his voice lower than usual. 

“So tell me what happened to make you think this and i’ll see if i can help.” Heechul offered and Kyuhyun nodded to himself. He told Heechul everything starting from the deal they made the night they went home from the bar. Down to the flowers and the distance that was bothering him now. 

“I guess what's bothering me the most is that all throughout this fake relationship, it hasn't been fake to me. Everything i did, even though it looked like it was for the cameras, and i told myself it was for the cameras, it wasn’t. But for him it’s just acting, playing the part while he counts down the days till he can leave here, go back home and then probably avoid me for the rest of his life.” Kyuhyun all but whined. 

“I don’t think Sungmin is the kind to ignore you, i think after this you will end up being friends like you wanted, i don't think you can live together for a few weeks and not be friends afterwards.” Heechul tried to reason. 

“Another issue, i no longer want to be his friend after this. I want him to stay.” Kyuhyun countered. 

“So tell him. What’s the worse he can do, say he just wants to be friends? that’s the other option you’re facing anyway.” Heechul had a point with that one and Kyuhyun let himself think for a minute. 

“But if he rejects me and we have to live together for a while longer will that not just make things super awkward?” Kyuhyun asked. 

“You’re both adults Kyuhyun, you have to take love a little more light hearted than you are. If he likes you back then great. If he doesn’t then you say ‘Ok Sungmin, can we still be friends?’ you build a bridge and get over it.” Heechul was straight to the point and although his problem solving was fast and efficient, it didn’t flow right with Kyuhyun. He knew it was all easier said than done. 

“I don't know.” He replied after a moment of silence. 

“You still have some time Kyuhyun, chances are if you are getting along well like you said, Sungmin likes you back.” Heechul encouraged and Kyuhyun couldn’t imagine the possibility. 

“Or he just likes me as a friend.” 

“Correct me if i'm wrong but i don’t make a habit of trying to sleep with people i want to be friends with.” Heechul went back to being his sassy self. Kyuhyun couldn’t help the chuckle however. 

“I mean it Kyu, I would be reading up on gay sex if i was in your position because it’s going to happen soon.” Kyuhyun shook his head to himself. 

“Always taking it a step too far.” He mumbled and Heechul laughed in his ear. 

“You know it. I’m going to head off to pick Hangeng up from work. You good?” Heechul asked and Kyuhyun replied. 

“Yeah i'm good. Say hi to Geng for me.” He smiled, knowing full well his business will be the topic of their drive home tonight but not really minding. 

“Will do. Laters.” 

“Later. Thanks.” He smiled down at his phone. Heechul pulled through as a good friend when it mattered. He put his phone on charge before settling down in the covers, turning off his light and getting comfortable. Feeling a little less weight on his shoulders than he did a few minutes ago.   
\---

Sungmin slowly tip-toed down the wooden stairs. Walking slowly and playing with his fingers. He came to stop outside Kyuhyun’s bedroom door. His mind at war. 

Just go in and do it. 

He might not want me to.

You can change his mind.

I shouldn’t have to change his mind.

He might just be waiting for you. You have to go in. Go to Kyuhyun. 

Why can’t he come to me.

He might never come to you.

All the more reason not to do it.

But you want to. You can’t sleep. This is all you can think about. At least trying wouldn't hurt right? How much damage can you really do?

He wants to be friends. 

You can still be friends. He’ll accept you.

You don’t know that for sure.

Go after what you want. You deserve it. He’s the perfect one for it and you know that. 

Sungmin paced as he fought with himself. Settling to stand in front of Kyuhyun’s door and leaning his forehead against the cool wood. Trying to force himself to go through the door. 

You’re just making it harder for yourself. 

He’s asleep. 

You’re not going to sleep well tonight. 

But he will. 

Maybe he’s awake. Maybe he’s thinking the same as you.

He isn’t.

He abruptly turned away from the door and quietly made his way back up. His inner argument calling him a wimp with every step.   
\----


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun loosened his tie and undid his top button as he travelled up the lift. He was eager to change into more comfortable clothes, and honestly speaking, seeing Sungmin again. The elevator doors opened finally and he stepped out to the smell of cooking and music meeting his ears. He put his homework in the office as usual and looked to the kitchen.

He didn't fail to notice the mild ache in his chest as his eyes landed on Sungmin. Pleasantly surprised to see the man wearing so little. A long bed shirt grazed his thighs as Sungmin moved around the room, not quite dancing but bobbing to the catchy tune. The buttons half undone on his shirt, exposing his chest.

Kyuhyun smiled unknowingly and moved to the kitchen, fighting the urge to sneak up behind Sungmin and wrap his arms around the small waist.

“Do you often walk around the house half naked?” He decided to ask instead.

A yelp of surprise left Sungmin, soon followed by another. He watched the man putting a pan back on the hob and rushed forward, realising his mistake. He took the arm Sungmin was inspecting. Noticing a reddening mark and gently pulling Sungmin to the sink to run it under cold water. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have made you jump.” Kyuhyun finally met wide brown eyes, feeling his heart gain speed before looking back to the burn. 

“It’s ok, it was an accident. You’re home early.” Sungmin spoke awkwardly. Obviously uncomfortable with the situation. 

“I come back early on Saturday.” Kyuhyun explained as he continued to watch the mark and avoiding Sungmin’s eyes. 

“Oh,” Sungmin paused, “Sorry about...clothes.”

Kyuhyun gave a small laugh as he felt the temperature of Sungmin’s arm. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a nice view.” He let his eyes meet Sungmin’s again, watching the way the man’s eyes assessed him. Wondering what thoughts ran through his mind. Tearing his eyes away he let go of Sungmin’s arm and went to the medicine cupboard. Finding burn cream and a large plaster. 

“Keep it under the cold water, I'll be right back.” He instructed Sungmin as he put the cream on the coffee table and went into his room. He rushed a change of clothes before returning to Sungmin with a towel. Shutting off the tap and taking the cold arm. Dabbing at the moisture carefully. The mark had become red and inflamed as expected.

Still carefully grasping Sungmin’s arm, Kyuhyun lead him to the sofa. Both of them sitting down as Kyuhyun took the cream from where he left it. 

“I can do it myself.” Sungmin offered, holding his hand out for the tube.

“Why when you don’t have to?” Kyuhyun smiled, uncapping the cream. 

“Really, Kyuhyun, It’s fine. I can do it.” Sungmin insisted and Kyuhyun ignored him. 

“Give me your arm.” He instructed, putting a small amount of cream on his fingertips.

“No.” 

Kyuhyun looked to him with confusion. Unsure why Sungmin was becoming more distant than he had before. Refusing help with something so simple. 

“Why?” Kyuhyun asked. His question to multiple swimming in his head. 

“Because I can do it. I don’t need you to take care of me.” 

“What if I want to?” Kyuhyun met his eyes in silence. Sungmin’s features expressed worry. Something that confused Kyuhyun. Was he worried Kyuhyun would hurt his arm or was he worried for something else. Something that was making him so distant. 

He took Sungmin’s arm, the man now allowing him to, and carefully rubbed the burn cream into the dark mark. Working fast but carefully before placing the large bandage on to let it soak in. 

“See that wasn’t so hard.” He gave a friendly smile to Sungmin who still seemed worried. Sungmin nodded and quickly stood, going back to the kitchen and continuing his cooking. Kyuhyun watch him, he hadn’t missed the confusion in Sungmin’s eyes. But he didn’t understand why it was there. 

A few minutes later Sungmin was done in the kitchen, Kyuhyun had turned on the TV when he was passed a bowl of food. Not expecting to be fed be quickly took the food with thanks and it seemed Sungmin’s mood was due to stay. They sat on opposite ends of the sofa, watching a show with little talk and a lot of discomfort. 

Kyuhyun thought back to the past 24 hours, wondering what he had done for Sungmin to be acting so strange and unfamiliar with him. Was he too forward on their date the night before? was it something to do with the flowers? The kiss at the pond? Was it because he pushed to find out about the story? He couldn’t pinpoint anything he had done wrong to the man. 

He tried to build up the courage to ask, before he had got a sufficient amount of confidence, Sungmin had disappeared back into his room. He chose to play some games on his console, playing a game he knew off by heart, allowing him still to think freely about Sungmin. Considering if the man just wanted his own space. 

Eventually he knew he wasn’t going to figure it out by himself. Feeling at a loss and unable to help the person he cared about he decided to ask Sungmin himself. When dinner came around, Sungmin appeared again and Kyuhyun caught him before we went to the kitchen. 

“Hey Min, I wondered if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?” He asked.

“Is there more issues with the media?” Sungmin replied, he seemed more like himself as he did and it gave Kyuhyun hope. 

“No, no it’s mostly died down. There were only two outside when I came home. I just thought I would save you cooking.” Kyuhyun smiled up from his game. Suddenly Sungmin’s mood changed and the coldness came back. 

“I don’t really feel like going out.” He spoke abruptly, making his way once again to the kitchen. 

“Well we can order food in if you like.” Kyuhyun put down his controller, kneeling on the sofa to watch Sungmin in the kitchen. 

“No, it’s ok, I'll cook something.” Sungmin once again declined. Kyuhyun stood and made his way to the kitchen. Sungmin being so cold, upset and worried him. 

“Min…” The man cautiously looked to him and Kyuhyun pleaded with his eyes.   
“Did I do something wrong? You’ve been really distant since leaving the cinema last night.” Sungmin sighed before replying.

“No, Kyu. You didn't do anything wrong.” He gave Kyuhyun a smile but it still held upset. 

“Then why have you been so off with me?” Kyuhyun tried again.

“I'm not..I...just...call it a bad mood.” Sungmin insisted but Kyuhyun wasn’t going to let it drop.

“Min, I know it’s not just a bad mood. I can tell by the way that you’re looking at me, something’s wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong Kyu.” Sungmin walked to the fridge to see what was inside, clearly getting impatient with their talk, but so was Kyuhyun and he closed the fridge to stop Sungmin’s attention going elsewhere. 

“Talk to me. Was I too forward with you last night? It was for the media. Please don’t be mad at me for it.” Kyuhyun lied. Hoping he was getting it right presuming he had been too forward. 

“It was for the media.” Sungmin repeated with a laugh that scared Kyuhyun. “Always for the god damn fucking media.” 

Kyuhyun was stunned.   
“Min…”

“Is that all you care about? What everything looks like from the outside. Making sure no one knows how fucked up things are on the inside? Doing everything you can to warp people’s image of the real you? Leading everyone on?” Kyuhyun shook his head, confused where Sungmin’s outbreak was going.

“No. Wha…”

“I can’t fucking act anymore. I can’t just walk around pretending to be your boyfriend. Pretending we’re the perfect little gay couple down the road to make your image look better.” Sungmin shouted and Kyuhyun instantly caved.

“Ok. We’ll stop.” He held up his hands for Sungmin to see. Like an image of surrender and Sungmin paused.

“If you don’t want to do it anymore, I won’t make you. I'll give the announcement monday that we’re separated. Min, I'm sorry, I didn’t realise.” A different ache settled in Kyuhyun chest. Sungmin hated being with him. Hated acting out every emotion that was real to Kyuhyun. But he couldn’t let Sungmin be unhappy because of him. 

“You still don’t realise.” Sungmin ran his hands through his hair as though he was going insane. Kyuhyun didn’t understand what he was supposed to realise. The minute he thinks he has resolved a problem, Sungmin changes it. The ache in his chest not leaving him still. 

“Sungmin, If there is a fucking problem tell me, dont expect me to read your mind. I'm not fucking psychic.” He spat, hating the situation between them.

“You don’t have to read my mind to see the fucking obvious.” Sungmin shouted back. He turned to the cupboard, grabbing a glass and filling it at the sink. Kyuhyun watched him drink as he tried to understand what Sungmin had said. Getting angrier the more he thought. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to see?” He shouted again, flinching when the glass in Sungmin’s hand shattered on the kitchen surface. Without a moment more to react Sungmin walked towards him. A hand settled on his neck and he was pulled forcefully down to Sungmin’s lips. Kyuhyun’s breath was taken from him and need took over. He instantly reacted, pushing Sungmin against the fridge, following him with more force, pressing their bodies together. A needy moan leaving Sungmin as Kyuhyun’s knee rested against his crotch.

Kyuhyun kissed him desperately. Trying to get his point across that what Sungmin was feeling, Kyuhyun felt the same. His body grew hot with the smallers ragged breaths between their kisses and arms wound around his neck. Sungmin bucked his hips against his leg and Kyuhyun swore, bending to pick Sungmin up around his waist. Legs wrapped around him and Kyuhyun let out a moan with Sungmin when their hips brushed. Kyuhyun bucked and Sungmin let his head fall back against the fridge with a needy whine exposing his neck which Kyuhyun took advantage of, covering it with open mouthed kisses and bites. 

Kyuhyun pulled them from the fridge, making his way to his room as Sungmin’s tongue met his own. He passed the threshold when Sungmin unwrapped his legs to stand, their lips parting in the process. Their eyes met with equal lust, Sungmin took a step backwards but Kyuhyun didn’t let him get far. Following him step for step. He reached out for the remaining buttons of Sungmin’s night shirt. Making fast work of them and sliding it off his shoulders. Sungmin stopped next and Kyuhyun took his chance to slide his hands over Sungmin’s soft skin. Pulling him closer and trailing kisses over his shoulder. 

Kyuhyun was experiencing a lust and passion he had never felt before. Feeling each curve and edge of Sungmin’s body and worshipping it, as the smaller pulled his t-shirt over his head. In his perfect distraction he didn’t notice the speed in which his clothes were removed, only that Sungmin’s skin against his own felt right. He let himself be pushed back to sit on his bed and watched Sungmin’s beautiful body move to sit over his lap. He peppered kisses on the pale chest, letting his tongue taste sweet skin as hips ground into his own. Bare skin on bare skin as they moved. Their breaths leaving them with desperate moans which filled the room. Their eyes locked with heady, unfocused gazes.

Sungmin was making him feel like never before. Never had he needed someone so badly. He needed to feel every inch of Sungmin’s skin. Taste every delicacy he had to offer. He felt Sungmin’s hand on his length and groaned with want as he left dark marks on his distraction. Feeling possessive over the beauty before him. 

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his length. A warmth and tightness that left him breathing heavily. Slowly sliding. He was sure there was usually preperation before this but Sungmin seemed to be throwing caution to the wind. Lowering himself onto Kyuhyun with the sexiest and desperate whines. Kyuhyun pulled Sungmin’s lips to his. Knowing the experience couldn’t be comportable. Sungmin settled with a sigh and shiver and Kyuhyun caressed his back. His hips desperate to buck but unwilling to hurt Sungmin. He once again left scattered kisses over the man’s jaw and neck, nipping at his shoulder causing a pleased hum from the man on him. 

Sungmin’s hips moved and Kyuhyun watched him bite his lower lip and close his eyes as he felt tightness, slowly moving up and down. The sensation was enough to drown him. Feeling his insides set alight with every movement and view of Sungmin. The movements continued and Kyuhyun struggled to steady his breathing and hold the noises resting in his throat. 

“Fuck, You’re bigger than I thought.” Sungmin murmured as he leant back, using Kyuhyun’s knees to steady himself. Continuing his movements that sent pooling to Kyuhyun’s stomach. He rested his hands on Sungmin’s hips, feeling their curving movement. He let a groan leave him as he watched Sungmin’s tongue dart to moisten his lips before teeth embedded again. His name was whispered with lust ridden breath, sending a deep shiver through his body. 

“I need more.” Sungmin straightened, his hands resting on Kyuhyun’s neck. His chest lifting heavily and his eyes, almost black, meeting Kyuhyun’s own. 

“Kyu, Fuck me.” The request went south and made everything that wasn’t Sungmin inaudible. Unimportant. He lifted them with strength he didn’t know he had, enjoying the gasp and mewl next to his ear, turning and carefully placing Sungmin down, his head on Kyuhyun’s pillow, hair pushed back and red marks visible on his pale skin. He was the image of perfection and Kyuhyun needed a moment to appreciate it. 

He rolled his hips still watching the man below him. Sungmin gasped, his back arching and lifting from the bed. Seeing enough he leaned over the man. Feeling pride in watching the beauty come undone below him. Rolling his hips continuously, painfully slow enjoying the clawing down his back. 

“Harder, make your mark on me.” Sungmin growled, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him forward. Insisting on the change of pace that Kyuhyun was more than happy to give. He slowly pulled out before driving into Sungmin, the man below him letting out a cry and nails embedded in his arms. He continued his fast, hard pace. His eyes meeting Sungmin’s as moans and whines left them both. Eyes spoke words they didn’t understand yet. Kyuhyun desperate to give Sungmin everything he wanted and needed. 

As Kyuhyun continued his hard, desperate movement, watching the man below him sweat and whither below him he made his promise. 

I will always protect you. I will always fight for you. No one will ever hurt you again. I will worship you everyday. You’re everything I will ever need. I will fight to be everything you will ever need. I am yours in every way possible. I need you to be mine.

The cries from Sungmin came louder and Kyuhyun’s own stamina was reaching it’s end. Sungmin gripped the hair on the back of his head, pulling him down in a harsh kiss. Sungmin’s need in action. Kyuhyun could feel it match his own. He took Sungmin in his hand. Stroking to his thrusts as his own end came close. His name leaving Sungmin’s lips repeatedly. Both of them finally getting what they really wanted. Sungmin’s breaths came fast and his moans less frequent before his gave a final whimper, arm around Kyuhyun’s neck pulling and another scratching down his spine as his body rocked with pleasure. The tightness around Kyuhyun as he rode Sungmin’s orgasm brought his own end, his face in the crook of Sungmin’s neck as he was shook with satisfaction.

When his breath came a little easier he pulled out, not missing the hum coming from Sungmin. He laid next to the man, smiling when Sungmin rolled over to rest against his chest. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man as he lifted the covers over them, stopping them from getting cold since Sungmin looked ready to sleep. 

As his mind slowly cleared, moving away from the lust induce craze he had been in before, he became aware of his actions. Every sin he committed with Sungmin. How desperately he cares for the man in his arms. How it felt to be so close to him. How he had only started living when Sungmin entered his life. 

Kyuhyun realised he was in love.

So desperately in love. Diving head first and willing to fall to his death. Willing to take any bullet. Any sacrifice. Any heartbreak. He would let Sungmin destroy him entirely.

He smiled to himself as his eyes started to feel heavy. He laid a peck on Sungmin’s head before letting himself drift off.  
\---

Kyuhyun woke to bright sunlight coming through his window. Taking a moment to realise why he didn’t close them the night before. He looked around, wondering where Sungmin was. Deducting with disappointment that the man wasn’t in his room. He looked to the time to see it was clearly 9:30 in the morning. He usually woke much earlier than that. Pulling himself from underneath the duvet he quickly stepped into a pair of Pajama pants. Leaving his room in search of Sungmin. 

Not finding him in the living and kitchen area he made his way quietly up the stairs. Seeing the door ajar he carefully leaned in, wondering if Sungmin had woken and gone to sleep in his own bed. What met his eyes, broke him. 

He swung open the door to see every inch of Sungmin’s room gone. It was no longer Sungmin’s room. It was Jessica’s. He walked further in. Finally noticing 2 boxes next to the wardrobe. Holding items he knew belong to Sungmin. Deciding he needed to speak to him, Kyuhyun ran down the stairs. Recalling his phone was in the living room he rushed over and picked it up. Stopping in his movement as he noticed a piece of paper below. 

A feeling of dread came over him and he lifted the paper. 

Kyuhyun,  
Donghae called to tell me my house is repaired now, so I've gone back. Hangeng said he’ll come with Heechul for the rest of my stuff. I took the car, I hope that’s ok, Hangeng will bring it back when he comes.   
Think it’s better this way.  
Thanks for everything, maybe I'll see you around, Kyu.  
-Sungmin  
\---


	7. Chapter 7

“You have a chance with him, Kyu. He’s so hot. Everyone wants him. He’s only into one night stands. Take him up on the offer. Show some interest. For god’s sake be human for once.”

Kyuhyun grimaced, lightly tugging on the hair in his hands. 

He’s only into one night stands

He was a fool. He was paying for his mistake. His breaths were deep but felt short. His chest ached and his stomach felt raw.

He couldn’t feel angry. He had only been awake for a few hours, yet so desperately needed to sleep. 

His mind tiring itself with recurring images of Sungmin.   
The smirk he gave when Kyuhyun first met him. The plea in his eyes when Kyuhyun arrived at his house after the protesters. The sweet smile and bright eyes, every time he laughed. The way he danced. The way he walked. The way his lips felt. The soft of his skin. 

Every single memory made, in the short time Kyuhyun had known him, was embedded in his mind. Being used against him as a torture device. Each image and sound slicing away at him. Breaking him down. 

He could still smell him. In the apartment. On his skin. 

He let himself wonder if there was a way to fix it. Fix whatever he had done wrong so he didn’t have to face what he was now. Heechul’s words once again filled his mind. Sungmin was only interested in one night stands. He had got what he wanted from Kyuhyun and had left the instant after. 

Kyuhyun was left to deal with the after effects. Although he was a fool, he couldn’t be angry with himself either. He couldn’t help but to fall in love. And he did. So deeply for that smile, those eyes. He picked up his phone, already knowing Sungmin’s number was missing from his contacts. A message from Heechul showed. His friend had been trying to call him for the past hour and Kyuhyun had ignored them. He clicked open the message. 

Heechul:  
Answer my call you little shit. Hangeng told me Sungmin left. What happened? Are you hurt?

Kyuhyun felt a sharp spike in his chest, something broke in him. He stood up feeling suddenly furious. He was hurt. Sungmin had hurt him. He was used while he did nothing but love. He jumped into love heart first, putting everything on the line and as punishment he was falling into a bottomless pit. He threw his phone as Heechul called again, it hit something in the lobby with force. He looked around for something else to throw, finding nothing but sofa cushions he forced himself to sit down. Feeling the short burst of anger and energy fade in a second, leaving nothing but lonely despair. Finally the tears fell freely down his face. 

If this is what love caused, he wanted nothing more to do with it.   
\---

Kyuhyun had wandered the house for countless hours. Trying to focus on his work was pointless, as was playing games. For now he had accepted the fact that Sungmin was going to be in his mind for the day. He was too worried to consider what the next day would bring. 

He found himself settled in Sungmin’s room, remembering how Sungmin would still refer to it as Jessica’s. He wondered if Jessica ever felt this way while trapped with Kyuhyun. Forced to be away from someone she loved from no fault of her own. He could understand a little better how she must have felt now, though he couldn’t exactly say she was a good person, he could understand how lonely she must have been.

The small amount of Sungmin’s stuff was close to the door, he tried to avoid staring away at it for the day, forcing himself to the roof garden when he had the urge to pick up a familiar black shirt.

The sun was surprisingly bright. The warmth making him aware how cold he felt. He made his way to the seats, noticing a small book placed on an outdoor sofa’s arm. He picked up the book which was wide open with a pen resting in the middle. He noticed with a quick glimpse that it was a journal. Knowing it wasn’t his business to read he moved to close it when he noticed his name. 

Curiosity took over him and he started to read. 

(15 oct)  
Here I am living with Kyuhyun. Although I'm thankful he came and helped after those assholes ruined my house, it annoys me how weak he thinks I am. Insisting on paying for everything, always doing that stupid alpha male shit that girls swoon for. I wouldn’t say he’s manipulative but I think he’s a bit of a control freak. having to be in control of everything around him and have it “safe”. I can’t deny he’s attractive. I would fuck him the first opportunity I got, without a doubt. I can’t see anything more than that happening though. He’s a good guy. Someone good to be friends with or maybe spend a couple of nights with. But not both. In a relationship he would drive me insane. If I can keep my hands off him maybe we’ll be formidable friends.

Kyuhyun noticed the date was the first day Sungmin stayed in his house. Another wave of lethargy and regret fell over him. He closed the book, not needing to see more. It was down in words exactly how Sungmin felt about him and he was stupid for believing it could be anything more. He knew he had let himself believe there was something more. It was his own fault for becoming delusional. Sungmin had known too though, that's why he left so fast. He didn’t want to face the problem head on, so he ran. 

Kyuhyun chuckled to himself. Sungmin was a coward. Kyuhyun could at least give himself that. He had made the jump and thrown caution to the wind. No one could call him a coward in love. Maybe it wasn’t him who was unworthy of Sungmin, but Sungmin who was unworthy of him. 

He made his way back inside, placing the journal on top of Sungmin’s other possessions. Stepping outside of the room and closing the door. 

He took a deep breath. It hurt. It stung. It made him furious. It made him feel weak, but he wasn’t. He would have to walk with his head high because at least he tried. He couldn't waste his time thinking of someone who didn't think of him. Sungmin might have been worthy of his love but things had changed. Sungmin had shown his true self and Kyuhyun would fight through the pain and continue to go forward. Eventually it would get easier. Eventually it’ll be a memory that gave no feeling. 

He looked forward to that time.   
\---

Kyuhyun arrived at work the next day, a headache already building from lack of sleep and stress but he knew coming to work would probably help take his mind off reality for a while. He had changed his sheets on his bed but could still smell Sungmin, it kept him awake for hours with a mixture of pain and anger. He finally managed to catch a few hours after settling on the sofa. 

He wasn’t surprised when Heechul was sat in his desk chair when he walked in his office but didn't fail to notice the short lived surprise he saw on his friends features. 

“Nice to see you’re alive.” Heechul scowled at him as he stood up, letting Kyuhyun occupy his seat. Kyuhyun merely hummed in reply. 

“Want to tell me what the hell happened?” Heechul pushed and Kyuhyun sighed, rubbing his head and avoiding eye contact. There was silence as two pain killers and a bottle of water were placed in front of him. He mumbled his thanks as he took the tablets. 

“So all I have heard is that Sungmin got to Hangeng’s early hours yesterday, something happened but neither of us know what and he’s been very clear that he wants the fake relationship ending today.” Heechul continued, his voice softer than before. Kyuhyun took a deep breath. He knew he had to tell Heechul eventually and the faster it was done, the faster he could move on.

“We slept together.” Kyuhyun mumbled but Heechul heard him. Heechul's eyebrows raised before moving to question. 

“I told you he was being distant…” He waited for a nod from his partner. “Well the next day he was worse so I confronted him about it and asked him what I had done wrong. The way he was speaking…”He took a moment feeling a tightening in his chest. He took another deep breath before continuing. 

“The way he was speaking, I thought it was a confession and he kissed me and it went from there. I woke up and him and half his stuff was gone and he left a note saying it was for the best and he might see me around.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“So you fucked and woke up and him and half of his stuff is gone?” Heechul asked.

“Yeah.”

“And he said he might see you around? Did you try texting him?” Heechul continued with his questions.

“Yeah and yeah, he deleted his number from my phone.” Kyuhyun fiddled with a pen on his desk. Finding himself not minding Heechul’s questions for once.

“I have it.”

“I don't want it.” He quickly answered. Knowing texting Sungmin would only send him a step back. He didn’t want to be in the same place he was yesterday.

“Why just text him and ask him why he's….” Kyuhyun cut him off.

“Heechul if he wants to fuck off then I'm not going to fucking chase him. It’s clear he wanted to fuck me and he has. Done. Mission accomplished.” Heechul’s features were sympathetic.

“You liked him. You actually liked him.”

“I don't want to deal with this right now Heechul.” Kyuhyun didn't want to be reminded of how he felt.

“Tough. I do. Kyuhyun you said you liked him” It was a statement but Kyuhyun knew he was asking if there was more. He let his head fall to thud on the desk.

“I more than liked him. That night was amazing. I've never felt that way.” He spoke into the table.

“Is that the afterglow talking?” Heechul tried to joke.

“I wish. It’s been building since I met him. I'm in love with him.” There was a moment of silence and Kyuhyun knew his friend understood how he felt at that moment.

“You poor fucker.”

“Yeah...yeah...can we let it drop now so I can get this statement done and move on?” Kyuhyun pleaded. 

“I’ll do the statement, you just do your normal work. I'll send it to the papers.” Heechul patted his shoulder and Kyuhyun sat up and nodded in agreement. 

“Keep it sensible.” 

“I will.” Kyuhyun knew he would. He was thankful to have Heechul as a best friend. He could be stupid and irresponsible but when the situation called for it, he could be anything you needed.  
\---

The day went surprisingly fast and Kyuhyun got through more work than he thought possible. His focus on avoiding thought of Sungmin seemed to work. His appetite however was non-existent and he was forced away from his desk to eat dinner with Heechul. He wished he could say that was the only time he thought of Sungmin but it wasn’t. Although he had worked hard all day it was always there in the back of his mind. 

He walked into his apartment with Heechul on his heels. His friend was waiting for Hangeng to get there with Kyuhyun’s car before he drove Hangeng home with the rest of Sungmin’s stuff. Kyuhyun lead him to the room where Sungmin’s stuff was. Unable to focus on Heechul talking as he carried a box down the stairs. Staring at the black shirt he had been focused on the day before. He left it near the front door for Hangeng before going to the kitchen to busy himself with anything he could. 

Heechul seemed to notice he wasn’t paying attention and stopped talking. Kyuhyun was once again forced into constantly thinking of Sungmin. Primarily about their conversation on their first date, when Sungmin spoke on his views of love. 

Love is something that makes and breaks us. It makes us feel invincible, just to watch us jump to our deaths willingly. But that’s what it’s supposed to do. It's not supposed to be easy. It’s supposed to hurt. And we dive into it head first for someone that can make us feel like that. Because it’s the only time we’ll ever feel alive.

Kyuhyun remembered Sungmin’s tone of voice. The way each word was spoken. How gorgeous he looked in the light from the candle. He was so mesmerizing and perfect. Every inch of Kyuhyun ached for him. At the same time he recoiled at the idea. Nothing good came from them being close to each other. 

A knock on the door took his attention and he got to the door as Heechul let Hangeng in. He let the man hug him, trying to ignore the pity in his eyes. He watched Hangeng pick up the box with the black shirt and leave. Heechul finally broke the silence. 

“Is there anything else?” Kyuhyun shook his head in reply. 

“Do you want me to pass a message on?” He asked next. Kyuhyun thought for a moment before once again shaking his head. 

“I wouldn’t know what to say.” He shrugged and Heechul nodded. He said a quick goodbye before closing the door. Leaving Kyuhyun to the silence of his apartment. Wishing he could hear the dull clicking of keys from upstairs. He would settle on some girly pop song or noises in the kitchen. Anything would be better than the deafening silence. 

He was once again reminded how hard it was going to be to forget Sungmin. 

It's not supposed to be easy. It’s supposed to hurt. And we dive into it head first for someone that can make us feel like that. Because it’s the only time we’ll ever feel alive.

An idea struck him and fished out his phone from his suit jacket. Working around the cracked screen to text Heechul. 

Tell him I was alive.  
\---

Kyuhyun:  
Tell him I was alive.

Heechul put his phone away, unsure what the message meant as he grabbed the box Hangeng was holding and followed his boyfriend inside. 

Sungmin greeted them a moment later and took the box from Heechul with thanks. He noticed the smaller man avoiding eye contact with him and he let out a sigh. He looked to Hangeng who gave him a pleading look, he knew he was asking him to be nice. It wasn’t easy. Hangeng didn't get to see how fucked up Kyuhyun was. He decided to say his piece and leave. 

“I don’t think you deserve a message from him but he wanted me to tell you that he was alive.” He noticed Sungmin stiffen with his back to them and took it as a sign that he heard, moving to his boyfriend he placed a small kiss on familiar lips and smiled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hangeng nodded back to him then moved his eyes away. Heechul followed to see Sungmin still facing away with shoulders shaking, arms wrapping around himself. Confusion overtook him as he realised Sungmin was crying. He looked to Hangeng who gave a shoo-ing motion. He rolled his eyes and did as told, closing the door behind him and getting into his car. 

He didn’t quite understand why Sungmin was crying if he only wanted to sleep with Kyuhyun. The natural assumption was that he also had feelings for Kyuhyun, but if that was the case he would have stayed. He wondered if the guilt had finally got too much for him. 

Heechul smiled to himself. He hoped Sungmin was guilt ridden. He wanted him to suffer as he was seeing his friend suffer. Maybe one day he would realise the mistake he made.   
\---

Kyuhyun found himself in his study staring at numbers and statistics that his brain couldn’t concentrate on. Instead he found himself thinking non-stop of Sungmin. Wondering what he would be doing. Wondering what he would be writing. Wondering why he let himself fall in love so easily.

It made him angry to think about letting Sungmin play him. He could have avoided it so easily. He would be happy when he could sleep or go a day not thinking about the man. He looked to the clock again to see it was 1am. His headache was back and he didn’t have the energy to take more painkillers. 

He heard a familiar ring of the elevator opening and then closing. He wondered who was coming into his apartment at such a stupid time. He presumed it could be Heechul checking up on him, presuming he was asleep and wouldn’t know. Remembering all the lights were turned off except for his study lamp he went to the door. 

A familiar figure was pacing his bedroom door. His heart reacted in pain and an anger came over him. 

“What are you doing here?” He watched the figure jump and big eyes meet his own that only caused him more pain.

“Kyu…” His voice.

“It’s a stupid time to return keys, Sungmin.” He bit. 

“I..I came…” His eyes.

“I don’t care why you came. Get out.” He threw his arm in the elevators direction. 

“You love me.” The ache. 

“I loved you. What's that famous quote? There's a fine line between love and hate.” He sneered. 

“I didn’t kn…” He didn't want to give Sungmin time to speak. He didn’t want more reasons to feel the way he did.

“I don't care, Sungmin. I think you should leave before I call security.” He picked up his cracked phone from his desk and started scrolling down to the security number with difficulty. His hands shook. 

“You care. Kyu, let me talk to you.” 

“You left a book on the balcony. Wide open.” Kyuhyun screamed.

“You read my journal?” Sungmin sounded offended.

“You have no right to be angry at me, Sungmin. Nothing I did could amount to the fucked up shit you did. I picked it up to put it with your other stuff and saw my name. Saw how much I annoyed you and how you would love to be friends but you wanted to fuck me instead. You couldn’t have both. You’re right. I cared and you wrote it down as the most annoying thing about me.” He laughed with a shake of his head. Realising once again how stupid he had been.

“Things changed.” Sungmin shouted back.

“Clearly not enough.” Kyuhyun mumbled as he reached the correct number and held the phone to his ear. He quickly gave his apartment number and instructions to remove someone before hanging up.

“Kyuhyun, you’re being irrational.” Sungmin pleaded.

“Irrational? Isn’t that how I'm supposed to be? Isn't that what love does to us? Fucks us up so much we don’t know who we are anymore?” Kyuhyun walked toward him, his anger getting the better of him.

“For the first time in my life I wanted somebody, I fell in love with somebody, only to find out you left in the middle of the night. Yes I'm fucking irrational.” The tone from the lift brought him relief.

“i'm sorry, if you just let me explain.” Sungmin pleaded again.

“If you were any part a decent person I thought you were, you would leave me alone and let me get on with life.” Kyuhyun heard his own desperation. 

“I'm not a decent person Kyuhyun, I never said I was. You said you were alive. Will you really live if you let them drag me out the door and throw me out the building?” The security took the keys from Sungmin’s hand and put them on a close by table as they started to move him to the lift. Kyuhyun moved to the lift with them.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Kyuhyun spoke, defeated and exhausted. 

“Kyuhyun, please.” He stared back for a final time into the eyes he once looked into with love. Knowing that side was over now. Knowing he couldn’t forgive or trust again. He let the doors close between them. Leaving the man he loved on the outside for good.   
\---

A few days past and Kyuhyun was slowly adjusting. Slowing fixing himself. He started sleeping better. The ache was still there. He knew it would be for a while but he felt he had worked through the worst of it. He was healing. That was when the letters started appearing on his desk. Donghae and Heechul knew nothing about them. Heechul tried to dig for more information but Kyuhyun felt they were for him only. Each one a journal entry, for four days in a row they came. Each one piecing together a whole other side of the puzzle. 

14oct   
I was thinking back to my first date with Kyuhyun today. Found myself smiling at the memory. I liked how open he was. Normal business men wouldn’t give time to the ramblings of someone like me. He seems to have an acceptance and love for arts. He even encouraged my writing which is rare. People often see it as an unreachable dream. I guess it is unreachable but he had faith in me. He didn't make me feel any lesser for my dreams.   
I opened up to him so easily. I feel comfortable and safe speaking to him yet now I feel uncomfortable for telling him so much. I barely know him afterall. I really should be more careful. I don't want to get too close to him. It’s clear we’re attracted to each other and having fondness on top of that, for me, it can easily lead to more. I don't want another botched relationship. It's so much hurt and hassle. The cameras were outside when he kissed me. His acting skills are really amazing. Maybe he was destined for the performing arts? I almost believed the kiss. It felt so passionate. Maybe it was the attraction? Either way it’s a kiss that has kept me up thinking about it tonight. It shook me and I find myself looking at Kyuhyun in a different light. It worries me.   
From now on I will have to warn myself off him. Make myself dislike him? Only think of his bad sides maybe? Does he even have any? Either way I will try.   
\---

16oct  
Persuasion didn't work. Yes there are things that annoy me about him but even when I paint them in a bad light I can't say he’s anything but a great person. Today I messed up. I forgot I wasn’t supposed to like him. 

He once again took care of me. First he opens his home and then lends me one of his cars. Although usually I would call it over the top, it warmed me how he could think of me in the morning to arrange such things. 

I saw a different side to him today. Leeteuk asked me to cover a shift and Kyuhyun came with me to ensure I was safe. With how my house ended up, I'm a little worried what they would do if they got close to me. Things went a little differently than planned. At first it was fun, scratch that, it was all fun. I was taking a glow break and noticed he was a little drunk. I told him he looked hot, sometimes I can’t help but flirt with him. He said the same back and the way he looked at me, god it made it impossible to calm down. I went to the bathroom and he joked about offering me a hand. Half of me was relieved it was a joke but the other half of me was dying for him to follow me and do whatever the hell he wanted with me. I have heard of this kind of fire and passion. This kind of heat that consumes you, mind and body. The way your hairs stand on end and you become totally at their mercy. None of them seem to do this justice. This was so much more.   
He knows it too. He seems to think it's something to stay away from. We went home and he wanted to make a deal that we avoid anything more like that. Anything else that riles the fire between us. Naturally I didn't want it. I'm not afraid of this feeling. I welcome it. I fear it still because nothing this good comes without pain but it doesn’t stop me wanting it. His excuse was the lack of feelings between us. I couldn’t bring myself to admit anything yet. I managed to bargain a final kiss from him. One away from the cameras. I needed that addictive feeling again. He tried to give me the least possible outcome but I wasn’t letting him, though I found his attempts endearing. Finally I won. Those stories mention fire. Burning. Heat. This was ice. I was frozen. Paralysed to the spot a desperately seeking that fire. I never wanted the elevator to stop. He still shakes my world with each breath and the mere thought of his body against mine makes me ache. More than anything I want to be around him constantly. 

Now as I go about my night. Trying to move forward in writing I can do nothing but type his name in place of the characters. Once again I wear my heart on my sleeve and hope desperately that the footprint he has left on my heart will have someone stood in its space.

I'm a fool.   
We’re all fools in love  
\---

17oct  
Another carefully constructed date night. I have to say this isn’t easy. I'm not sure I can do it for much longer. I am acting the boyfriend of the man I want, who in reality doesn't want me back.

I find myself allowing and encouraging him to be affectionate, instructing him when to kiss me. All the while wishing he was doing it because he wanted to. Because he wanted me. I almost believe it when he looked at me next to the pond. His face was flushed the same as mine felt. 

When we watched the film, more paps strolled in. Only then did he pull me closer. It's become painfully obvious that Cho Kyuhyun cares greatly for people's perception on him. 

I can't be angry with him for it. This was my idea. I only wish we had managed to stay distant. That I had managed to separate my heart and compassion from this mission I set myself. 

Tonight I rest with a heavy heart.   
Once again love tortures me.   
gives me a man that doesn't give himself to me in return. 

Once I lusted for his body and I find myself lusting for his heart. 

I have to remind myself this isn't for much longer. I'll distance myself as much as possible and hope my feelings change. It has become obvious his will not. Only for a while longer until the imaginary break up is given to the media.   
\---

18oct  
I write this with tears on my cheeks.   
Kyuhyun came home early from work. I was less dressed than I should have been and didn't hear him come in. This resulted in a lovely burn on my arm. At least the scar will serve as a permanent reminder of what he meant to me. 

He was so gentle. So insistent on taking care of me. I want him to take care of me. I never want him to stop. But I asked him not to. To save myself. It wasn’t to be. His gentle hands tortured me. They burned more than any brand. 

I avoided him for most of the day. I tried so hard. But the tension and atmosphere destroyed everything. 

He knew I was in pain and he wouldn't let it go. I never did have a good temper in these situations. I kissed him. With everything I had I kissed him. I hoped to show love. To give him the most I possibly could.

Attraction took over and I lived a dream. I woke up blissfully in Kyuhyuns arms. Even allowing myself to dream further. To embed the memory. 

I knew it would be different to him. I left the room with my clothes, muffling sobs. I will not regret making love to him. I do not feel any less human. I had to show him, in the only way I knew how, what he meant to me. He sleeps as I pack. Non the wiser that I won't be here when he wakes. 

I can't see that awkward explanation of how it was a mistake. How it was just a bit of fun for him. That he did find me attractive but he didn't think of me as more than a friend. That he thinks I took this whole deal too seriously. 

I couldn’t do it.  
Not again

I called Donghae. The electric at my house isn't fixed yet so I'm going to stay at Hangeng's. Donghae promised not to tell Kyuhyun any different than the house was fixed in exchange for Hyukjae's number. Hyukjae was happy to help. Though I'm not so sure it was for me as he described.

I hope their love works out better than this did. 

God I'm going to miss him.   
Miss hearing him talk on the phone, type in his study, ram the buttons on his controller and curse.   
I'll miss the company and the comfort I feel being near him.  
I'll miss him caring and thinking of me. 

I started a new story when I met Kyuhyun.   
It felt so much different from the others.  
It had so much hope in each word. I felt it was special. That this one could go somewhere.   
Now the story has changed.   
My heart is breaking and my characters don't feel the same anymore.

Each one gave him pain. Each one helped him heal and with the arrival of the final piece of their puzzle, he knew it was over. He knew after that point Sungmin had done everything he could. After this point it was up to Kyuhyun what happened.

It was something he mulled over for days. He knew once he settled his mind on the right decision it was the one he had chosen all along but was too cowardly to admit it. He didn’t have the courage to go back. 

The pain he had suffered and the relief he felt realising it would soon come to an end, pushed him away from Sungmin. It was no longer anybodies fault. Both of them had loved and lost. He now looked back with fond memories. 

He admitted to himself that his bravery left something to be desired. He was too scared to fall back in love with Sungmin. He knew it would happen easily but the fear would never settle. He never wrote back. He didn’t go to see him. He continued to move forward away from the one thing that made him feel alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Every bit of warmth in the air was gone. The wind was unpredictable and frosty. Seasonal displays filled shop windows and familiar festive songs were being over played on every corner.

Kyuhyun admired the music coming from a small band playing for charity, as he waited in busy traffic. Christmas eve meant all day rush hour traffic and it had taken him fifteen minutes to get ten minutes walk away from his office building. He didn’t mind though. He wasn’t in any rush like the people pressing their horns around him. 

Christmas wasn’t something he overly cared about. His family always invited him to Japan but due to work, he could never make it. Instead he spent the day alone in his apartment. He would open the small amount of gifts sent to him from family and Heechul then spend the rest of the day enjoying his games and a hefty amount of junk food. 

For now it was midday on christmas eve. He had worked all morning and now he had to run a few errands. The first was to drop some paperwork off with Heechul and the second was to go buy the junk food he would be eating the next day. 

He finally got off the main street of the city and traffic started to move more freely, he found himself at Hangeng’s apartment, which he had visited a few times before with Heechul, in quick time. He grabbed the folder of papers he had been asked to bring and made his way to the door. Knocking on and waiting for the couple to answer the door. 

He looked around the garden as he waited, it seemed they had done some work on it recently it was well tendered and looked clean and neat. He knew for sure Heechul hadn’t done it but was surprised Hangeng had taken an interest in gardening. He heard the door open behind him and froze. 

“Kyuhyun…” Sungmin’s shock matched his own. There was a moment of heavy silence and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but to take in the features he had always found so pleasing. Realising he was making the situation extremely awkward he finally spoke. 

“Sorry, I...Heechul asked me to drop these off for him when I finished work.” He handed the folder to Sungmin who took it with a small smile. 

“Ah...Ok, they just nipped out but I'll make sure to give them to him.” He finally replied. Kyuhyun felt the need to apologise. He hadn’t known Sungmin would be at Hangeng's and knew now, he had put them both in an uncomfortable situation. 

“I'm sorry, I didn’t know you would be here.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

“It’s not you who should be apologising really.” Sungmin’s eyes were kept down to the folder in his hands. Kyuhyun realised it was a reference to everything that made the moment awkward now. Not wanting the man to worry more about it he waved his hand.

“You don’t have to apologise, it’s all in the past now. Anyway christmas is the time for forgiveness right?” He mentally slapped himself for the stupid quote as Sungmin chuckled. 

“Cheesy.” He mumbled and Kyuhyun nodded his head. 

“Yeah, it was a bit.” He scratched the back of his head. There was another moment of silence as Kyuhyun collected his words. 

“I guess it didn’t have much ground to sting for too long. So...it’s really fine.” Sungmin’s eyes finally met his as he gave a small nod and a smile. 

“Anyway, I better go. I'll see you around.” He quickly turned and went to his car. 

“Merry Christmas.” He heard the small voice behind him say. He turned back and smiled as he opened his car door and climbed inside. He drove to the closest convenience store without much thought on how he got there. His mind seemed to drag him back to Sungmin every time he tried to think of something else. 

It was a strange feeling to see him. He didn’t quite understand the feeling. It was no longer pain as it had been before but there was still something there. Like a recognition of the feelings he used to have. He wondered if this is what everyone meant by not forgetting your first love. He knew it was normal to still have some stirring of feelings and that with small amounts of exposure he would begin to not feel anything at all. Either way it didn’t bother him too much whatever happened, after all he wasn’t sure if he would see Sungmin again.   
\---

Kyuhyun looked himself in the mirror, normal jeans, a white V-neck and a striped cardigan. He didn’t look too bad. Either way it was the best he was going to look after the rubbish he had eaten the day before. He was harshly judging himself for his christmas antics and felt the invitation to join Heechul for some drinks the day after would make him feel a little less like a loser. 

His phone rang and he looked to see Heechul calling him as a sign he was outside waiting. Ignoring the call which soon stopped he grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving his apartment in a rush. Getting down to Heechul’s car in a matter of minutes. Saying a quick hello to his friend and Hangeng as he climbed in the back.

“Don’t you look pretty” Heechul teased and Kyuhyun scowled at him. 

“After the shit I ate yesterday, I don’t feel it.” Heechul laughed, knowing of Kyuhyun’s usual christmas schedule. 

“So what’s the plan, where are we going?” He asked and didn’t miss the nervous glance Heechul sent to his boyfriend. Hangeng gave a small reassuring smile back and Kyuhyun instantly understood their silent conversation. 

“You two are too obvious.” He mumbled as he clicked his seatbelt into place. 

“I didn’t think when I invited you.” Heechul sounded apologetic which was a rarity in itself. 

“Seriously, it’s fine. I'm bound to see him at some point when we have mutual friends.” Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders but the couple still shared worried glances. 

“I'll drop Hangeng off then we can go somewhere else.” Heechul offered and Kyuhyun shook his head. 

“No I said it was fine. Anyway I saw him the other day remember, dropping off the paperwork. At least this time when I see him it won't be a surprise.” He explained. He watched Heechul widen his eyes at Hangeng. 

“He never said anything to me.” Hangeng spoke to his partner in reply. Heechul turned in his chair to look back at Kyuhyun. 

“How was it? Are things fine or did you argue or…” Kyuhyun cut him off, not understanding how his friend could be so worried all at once. 

“It was fine. We were both surprised and it was awkward as hell but we’re good. It’s amicable, now will you please just get going and stop worrying about me. I'm over it.” Kyuhyun insisted but Heechul seemed to wait to assess him for a moment. Finding nothing, his friend sighed and started the car.   
\---

The bar hadn’t changed since his last visit. He walked into the VIP area behind Heechul and Hangeng to see the rest of their friends. They already seemed to be having a good time and a familiar set of eyes met his. He couldn’t ignore the change in his heart beat but he forced it down. He gave a small smile to the one he was given from Sungmin. 

He headed for his usual seat, amongst the group but still in sight of the dance floor so he could people watch. A waitress came straight towards him and he order his usual drink, very aware that Sungmin had slid along the sofa closer to him. When he made his order he turned to the man. Forcing himself to be casual and not show his nervousness. 

“Hey.” He greeted and Sungmin smiled. 

“Good christmas?” He asked and Kyuhyun nodded. 

“Yeah though I'm regretting the amount of rubbish I ate, I enjoyed it at the time. What about you?” 

“Not bad, though Heechul got really drunk again.” He grinned and Kyuhyun felt the flutter in his stomach as a result. 

“No surprise there then.” The waitress brought his drink and he thanked her.

“So are you working tonight?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation going so it wasn’t awkward, yet knowing it would be better to keep it short and avoid the butterflies. 

“Yeah I start in…” He looked to the watch on his wrist before his eyes widened, “Now, I start now.” Kyuhyun chuckled as Sungmin took his jacket off and hung it over the sofa. Wearing a white v-neck work shirt that hugged his body in all the right places, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but remember his hands stroking down the soft skin of his curves. 

“I'll catch you later.” Sungmin smiled and set off out the VIP area. 

“Sure.” Kyuhyun replied. Applauding himself on how cool and collected he sounded when his mind was clearly wandering elsewhere.   
\---

As Kyuhyun arrived home his thoughts still filled with Sungmin. He found himself watching the man as he worked, smiling whenever Sungmin smiled. Remembering when Sungmin had looked at him with that smile. He remembered everything. Every moment his heart skipped, every moment his breath was taken. Every kiss. 

He was beating himself up mentally. Cursing himself for allowing himself to wonder what could have been. If he had replied to those letters or gone to see him. Things could be very different. Sungmin could have been his. They could have spent the last few months by each others side. It could have been perfect. 

He couldn’t regret his decisions though, he remembered the pain still. Remembered how he couldn't put his trust back in Sungmin. He wished he could turn off everything that drew him to Sungmin, just flick a switch and the feelings would be gone. But that wasn’t possible and he knew the reason he wished for it was because at that moment he wished for Sungmin. 

Kyuhyun still wanted him. Against his wishes and against his better judgement. He still wanted Sungmin.   
\---

Days passed and Kyuhyun threw himself into work. The time of year meant there wasn’t much to do and this resulted in him cleaning his office and rearranging it. He did everything in his power to get Sungmin out of his mind and over the space of a few days, it worked. He knew doing this was the only way he would really get over Sungmin. He had to keep reminding himself that it didn’t work out and trying again would just lead to another disaster. 

When Heechul called to invite him to a new year's eve party, Kyuhyun was torn. He wanted to spend the new year with his friends but he knew Sungmin would be there. Things were still awkward between them yet Kyuhyun still struggled to detach his feelings. He knew over time they would fade and he knew he had to be around Sungmin more for that to happen but it still worried him. Throwing caution to the wind he decided to accept. He was instructed to wear a shirt and look good as Heechul had someone he wanted to meet. Agreeing to the dress code with a roll of his eyes. 

The night came about and Kyuhyun knocked on Hangeng’s door. Heechul answered with a stumble, showing Kyuhyun he was already drunk. 

“Woah. You look good.” Kyuhyun looked down on his dress shoes, gray suit pants and black shirt. He had to agree when he left the house he was happy with his appearance. 

“Just one last thing. Come here.” Heechul pulled him inside and pulled out a pencil that Kyuhyun knew all too well. Heechul had attacked him with eyeliner on many occasions claiming it made him sexier. 

“You’re drunk. I'm not letting you near my eyes.” He held back Heechul's arms. 

“Then I'll do it.” A calm hangeng interrupted and Kyuhyun sighed. 

“Seriously, you too?” He sulked as the makeup was quickly applied and Kyuhyun huffed at them as he tried to walk inside away from them. 

“Wait KyuKyu!” The drunk Heechul hung off his arm and swung him towards two people. 

“This is the person I want you to meet. His name is Henry.” A hand was held out to him by a short, young looking man with a bright smile. He took it with his own smile. 

“It nice to meet you Henry, I'm Kyuhyun.” Hangeng and Heechul’s faces appeared behind the new acquaintance and Kyuhyun looked at them with confusion. Hangeng laughed and Heechul let out a sigh before digging a note out of his pocket and giving it to Hangeng. 

“I was sure this one was cute enough.” Heechul whined and Hangeng smiled. Realising his friends had intended Henry as a date for him he apologised to the man. Explaining in depth that his friends were idiots. The Henry guy didn't seem to mind and found it amusing and Kyuhyun would have stayed longer to chat if Heechul didn’t drag him away to get a drink. 

“Why couldn’t you just pretend to find him attractive.” Heechul whined and Kyuhyun laughed. His next sentence was cut off abruptly when his eyes landed on Sungmin. The man was in conversation with a girl while mixing a drink. He wore a similar outfit to Kyuhyun. Dark suit pants and a white fashionable shirt. His hair was a new bright shade of blond that made his dark lined eyes stand out. Kyuhyun forced himself to walk forward and stop next to Heechul who was mixing a drink for him. His heart was erratic. He was anxious and on edge. 

“What happened with Sungmin?” He whispered to Heechul who turned and looked to Sungmin before replying. 

“A lot has happened with Sungmin, I think he should be the one to tell you though.” His gossiping friend for once did not want to gossip. The one time Kyuhyun actually wanted to hear it. Realising Heechul was spilling bits of drink’s everywhere he quickly took over the mixing and tried to shoo him away. 

“Kyuhyun?” His name made him freeze momentarily as he recognised the voice. He turned and pretended he hadn’t recognised Sungmin stood right behind him. 

“Woah, your hair.” Kyuhyun said dumbly and Sungmin chuckled rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Yeah. I guess I was advised to make it blond. I'm not sure what I think of it yet. It’s a little shocking.” He chuckled again. 

“It’s great, really. You look...It suits you.” Kyuhyun stumbled, already feeling a mild blush across his cheeks. Sungmin mumbled a thanks and let his eyes wander to the floor, unable to meet Kyuhyun’s. 

“You two should have ended up together.” Heechul appeared next to them, pushing them both and he tried to steady himself with their shoulders. 

“I can feel the sexual tension between you both, you’re supposed to mate for life.” He made noises that Kyuhyun thought were supposed to be electric noises. His embarrassment heightened considerably and he was thankful when Hangeng grabbed his boyfriend with a quick apology to them both and dragged him away. 

“So!” Sungmin laughed, trying to move past the awkward situation Heechul had created. 

“How are you?” He asked 

“I'm good. Same old.” Kyuhyun shrugged with a smile. “What about you?” He noticed the way Sungmin looked down and bit his lip. He knew instantly something was different. Something important was happening. He pushed away the dreading thought of Sungmin dating someone else and listened to what the blonde had to say. 

“I'm good, really good. I...uh...i got published.” Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and his smile was natural. 

“Really?” He felt so excited at the news and so happy he wanted to do one of the girly jump and hugs but he resisted. Sungmin nodded in reply. 

“Wow, I'm really...I'm so happy for you.” He couldn’t put his excitement into words. 

“Thank you.” Sungmin chuckled. 

“So will you continue dancing?” He decided to ask. He knew Sungmin liked his job but writing was his real passion. Sungmin shrugged. 

“It depends how well the book does really.” Kyuhyun nodded as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Well if it helps I can make it mandatory for all employees to buy it.” He joked and Sungmin laughed awkwardly. Kyuhyun got the feeling he was hiding something. 

“That might make things a little uncomfortable.” Sungmin explained. Avoiding eye contact with Kyuhyun again. 

“Why?” Kyuhyun asked. His curiosity overtaking any worry. He watched Sungmin face him fully and meet his eyes for a brief moment. Preparing himself to tell Kyuhyun whatever was bothering him. 

“I wanted to tell you sooner but...well I couldn’t just pop up randomly and tell you. The story that is being published is based on me...and you.” Sungmin watched him for a reaction and Kyuhyun thought for a moment. 

“How closely based?” He asked, a little worried his name in a book would affect something in his company. 

“The names are different but the story is pretty accurate to the real thing. The only thing different is a happy ending.” Sungmin explained, obviously nervous for Kyuhyun’s reaction. 

Kyuhyun was curious about the story. He definitely wanted to read it as egotistical as it sounded. He was curious to read how Sungmin viewed everything. He was no longer worried of anything with his name being different in the book, it avoided any mix up. 

“I'm really sorry, Kyu. I wanted to tell you.” Sungmin apologised. Kyuhyun realised he had made the man wait while he was stuck in his thoughts. 

“No, No it’s fine. I was curious about it that's all. I'm glad some good came from it.” He spoke honestly. Not everything about their story was bad. He had learnt to love and had come out stronger in the end of it all. He was glad more good came out of it than bad. 

A shout of Sungmin’s name came from the other room and he excused himself with promise of speaking again later. Kyuhyun nodded and watched the man leave. Feeling a sense of pride that Sungmin had achieved so much. Donghae quickly bounced in to distract him and the night continued with Kyuhyun in a better mood than he had been in for a long time.   
\---

It was hours past the countdown and everyone, including Kyuhyun, seemed to have a great night. Heechul was extremely intoxicated and stole everyone’s first kiss of the year. Luckily everyone seemed to see the funny side of it and Hangeng’s apologies were enough for his boyfriend’s antics. 

As the night came to an end most people had left and Hangeng and Heechul were waving people off as Kyuhyun leant against the doorway from the kitchen to the living room. He had had his fair share of alcohol and feeling quite care-free. Ryeowook and Yesung were on the sofa in what seemed to be deep conversation. He noticed their hands intertwined between them and Ryeowook played with their fingers. Wondering when that relationship progressed he looked on with mild confusion. As he stepped into the room he noticed Sungmin sat on another sofa out of his sight earlier. He smiled at the man, who noticed him too, and sat down next to him. 

“When did this happen?” He whispered to Sungmin gesturing towards Ryeowook and Yesung. 

“I'm surprised you haven’t noticed. It seems everyone from our joint group of friends has paired off and started dating.” Sungmin chuckled. 

“Well...that's kinda of awkward.” Kyuhyun mumbled. 

“What do you mean?” Sungmin asked his head tilting, a little confused. Realising he had been heard, Kyuhyun tried to think of a polite way to word his thoughts. 

“Well now at every event like this they will all be paired off doing their own thing and we’ll be sat about trying to keep each other company.” Kyuhyun gave a small chuckle. Sungmin nodded with a smile. 

“Oh I already have to deal with it.” He added with a smile, “Heechul likes to sing a song to me. That ‘This could be us but you playin’ one.” Kyuhyun grimaced. 

“Sorry.” Sungmin just laughed and shook is head.

“I can’t really blame him, he’s right. I fucked up.” Sungmin smiled down at the bottle he still held in his hands. 

“It’s all in the past now, it doesn’t matter” Kyuhyun tried to comfort him. He didn’t want Sungmin to keep apologising for what happened. 

“Maybe not, but you’ll always be the one that got away.” Sungmin met his eyes with a smile full of sadness. The words were honest and Kyuhyun could relate to them. Sungmin would always be the one that got away from him. He didn’t know how to reply but found himself drowning as he always had, in his perfect distraction. Memorising all over again the curves and edges of the man before him. 

“I guess it taught me some things though.” Sungmin downcast his eyes again. 

“What's that?” Kyuhyun asked with curiosity. His eyes not leaving Sungmin’s face.

“Talk. Just talk. Talking works.” Sungmin’s chuckle made him grin and he nodded in agreement. When he thought back to it, everything that happened between himself and Sungmin, it could all have been avoided is they spoke more honestly instead of hiding how they felt. 

“Things could have been very different if we did.” Kyuhyun replied. Finally looking away and seeing Ryeowook’s and Yesung’s small display of affection.

“They would have been.” Sungmin said with finality.

“You seem sure. I see your cockyness hasn’t entirely left you” Kyuhyun teased with a small laugh.

“Oh never. You have to admit. We worked. We could have had everything.” Sungmin’s sureness was confusing for him. Sure they could have had a lot between them, but they very obviously didn't work. He didn’t know if Sungmin was trying to make him regret his decision or if it was just his opinion.

“You sound like you’re trying to make me regret it.” Kyuhyun looked to him again. 

“I don’t believe in regret. We learn something from every mistake and it makes us better people. Nothing wrong with wondering what could have been.” Sungmin met his eyes and Kyuhyun nodded. 

“No. I guess you’re right.” He looked away, back to the couple in front of them. 

“You never wondered?” Sungmin leaned closer to him, showing his curiosity. Kyuhyun turned back to him and noticed they with much closer than before which sent his heart racing. He stared into wondering eyes.

“Everytime I see you.” Their brief moment of understanding was interrupted by Hangeng coming into the room.

“I've put Heechul to bed, I'm not sure he’ll remember everything tomorrow,” He chuckled and Kyuhyun shook his head, wondering why Hangeng put up with his friend. 

“You’re welcome to stay here, Kyuhyun. You can share the bed with Heechul and I'll share with Sungmin if you want to.” He offered and Kyuhyun quickly declined. 

“No it’s perfectly fine, I'll get a taxi home. You go ahead I don’t envy you sleeping next to him.” Kyuhyun chuckled and Hangeng laughed with him. 

“Ok, I'll head up then. Are you two...ok...i can stay if-” 

“It’s fine Hangeng. Go to bed I'll lock everything when everyone decides which way they’re going.” Sungmin cut in. Kyuhyun knew the man had just stopped them getting awkward again. 

Hangeng went up to bed and the the pair on the sofa seemed to settle in for the night, huddled together. Kyuhyun helped Sungmin clean up what they could of the aftermath of the party. They spoke easily about the process of Sungmin getting published, how he was advised to get a more edgy look to make him more handsome for the promotions. How work was going at Kyuhyun’s company and how things had gone with the press since their imaginary break up. For once it was easy to talk to each other. Some kind of mutual understanding was met and now they had the possibility to become friends.

For the moment Sungmin was holding open a rubbish bag and Kyuhyun was trying to discus throw paper plates into them. Sungmin was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and Kyuhyun couldn't be happier seeing that bright smile again. He pulled out his phone to call a taxi as he continued to throw paper plates in Sungmin’s direction. Stating the address and where he was going, he threw another plate which missed the bag entirely and narrowly missed Sungmin’s face. The man scowled at him and Kyuhyun laughed as he confirmed over the phone. The call ended and they set to cleaning the last bits before his taxi arrived. 

Twenty minutes passed and there was no sign of the taxi. Each time Kyuhyun tried to call them it rang out endlessly. Sungmin deducted they thought it was a prank call as he laughed while arranging it. He tried the number on his own cell but it rang out too. 

“Well, it looks like you’re sharing a bed with me.” Sungmin chuckled as he tried another number which also didn’t pick up. 

“Is there like an apocalypse happening or something? Since when does every single taxi firm close?” Sungmin chuckled at his theory. 

“This is what too many video games does to you.” Kyuhyun sulked at him as Sungmin patted his shoulder with a laugh. 

“Come on, I'll get you some of Hangeng’s clothes to change into.” He set off up the stairs and Kyuhyun quickly declined. 

“No, really it’s fine. I'll sleep on the other sofa down here.” He had only just built up a less awkward friendship with Sungmin and knew sleeping next to each other would just be weird. 

“Kyuhyun, that sofa is half your size. I'm not going to rape you while you sleep. Anyway, we’re friends, right? We should be able to sleep in the same bed without it being too weird.” Kyuhyun tried to think of another alternative but Sungmin just grabbed his arm and lead him up the stairs. 

He was lead into a bedroom with very little personalization. Clearly a spare bedroom that Sungmin got to reserve for himself. The man had disappeared further down the corridor and arrived back a moment later, clothes in hand. 

“Hangeng is around the same size as you so these should fit fine.” He passed the pants and top to Kyuhyun before walking to a small duffle bag and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Kicking off shoes in the process. Kyuhyun froze as the expanse of Sungmin’s back was revealed. When hands went to his belt he quickly spun around with a murmured ‘oh my god’. 

This seemed to get Sungmin’s attention who chuckled. 

“How old are you? Do I have to give you the whole ‘were both male’ talk?” Sungmin teased and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes although Sungmin couldn’t see. 

“I don't think that applies when we're both gay.” Kyuhyun retorted. 

“You have seen me naked before, I don't see the problem.” Sungmin chuckled. 

“There is a bathroom right there.” Kyuhyun pointed to the door he guessed lead to a bathroom. Sungmin didn’t correct him. 

“Is stating the obvious a talent of yours?” Sungmin once again teased. “Now stop being a child and turn around or I'll give you something to be embarrassed about.” 

“You just get dressed,then I'll turn around.” Kyuhyun insisted. There was a moment of silence and Kyuhyun thought he had won their battle of wills until hands slid around his torso and linked at his stomach. He felt Sungmin’s chest press against his back and a cheek rest on his shoulder. His mind was screaming while his body wanted nothing more than to enjoy it.

“A-Are you hugging me while you’re naked?” He almost squeaked and Sungmin chuckled behind him. 

“I'm not naked technically, I'm still wearing underwear. I said I would give you something to be embarrassed about.” He chuckled again but Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh himself. He couldn’t deny he enjoyed the feeling of Sungmin so close, he always had. 

“Sungmin, I still find you far too attractive for you to be hugging me with barely any clothes on.” He chuckled. The hold on him loosened and he felt Sungmin step away. Feeling the change in mood he slowly turned to see Sungmin looking torn. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have put you in that situation. I didn’t think.” He apologised and Kyuhyun placed a hand on his bare shoulder, mind more focused on Sungmin’s change of mood than the skin he was touching. 

“Don’t worry, it was just a bit of fun. It’s ok.” He reassured. 

“You don’t understand how much those words affected me.” Sungmin looked undone. A similar picture that Kyuhyun had closed the door on.

“I...I don't. No.” He replied. 

“I guess I still care what you think of me. Even to hear you think I'm attractive... I'm sorry I made it awkward so fast” Sungmin laughed but Kyuhyun could see the layer of tears covering his eyes preparing to fall. He wanted nothing more than to pull Sungmin to him. Kiss away what was hurting him. Have that one thing back that made him feel alive.

“I think I understand.” He spoke softly, his palm coming to rest on Sungmin’s cheek. Feeling the tilt of Sungmin’s head in his hand. Sungmin slowly shook his head. Disagreeing that Kyuhyun understood.

“The moment I think I've been living, you show up and show me how it really feels.” He took a step closer and Sungmin shook his head again, taking his own step back.

“It’s not a good idea.” His eyes were pleading but Kyuhyun knew they weren't telling him to stop. 

“It’s not.” He whispered. Taking another step forward. Sungmin letting him get closer. 

“What terrifies me is, I don’t think I'll ever want anybody like I want you.” Kyuhyun spoke, his voice cracking at the strain. Sungmin met his eyes, fighting his own tears.

“Fuck. Kyu-” Before finishing his sentence, Sungmin pulled Kyuhyun down, needing no force and letting their lips meet in a soft exchange. Kyuhyun melted instantly. His world once again falling to pieces from a simple kiss. No one moved to make it more and Sungmin stepped back. Tears falling down his cheeks to a smile filled with heartache. Kyuhyun felt his own heart break. He took another step forward, wiping at the tear streaks on Sungmin’s face.

“No. Don’t. Please don’t cry.” He leaned forward. Kissing each cheek, kissing at salty tears. Sungmin’s hands rested on his arms and lead him backward as he continued to trace small kisses over Sungmin’s face. Sungmin finally met his lips as he sat on the bed. Kyuhyun following him and coaxing him onto his back. The kiss was slow and savoring yet filled with so much need and lust. 

Hands wrapped around the back of his neck and Sungmin deepened the kiss, still making slow movements. Kyuhyun ran a hand down his arm, sliding it over his shoulder and down his side. Feeling the curve of his waist and the soft bare skin. Capturing the memory all over again as Sungmin shivered.

He left Sungmin’s lips to place slow and torturing kissed down his neck. Sungmin turning his head with a sigh to allow more. Kyuhyun didn’t feel time passing. He savored and loved as his kisses scattered Sungmin’s bare chest. Giving a slow lick to his nipple and earning yet another sigh that sent a slow ache down his spine. 

A hand threaded his hair, pulling him back to Sungmin’s lips, a tongue wrapping sensually around his own making his body weak. Sungmin sat up and Kyuhyun followed, their lips still meeting in a deep and passionate exchange. He felt his shirt tugged from his pants and unbuttoned with more urgency than their other movements. Felt warm hands run the expanse of his torso as his shirt fell behind him. Sungmin’s lips left his and scattered their own kisses over his chest. Kyuhyun smoothed a hand through blonde hair. His heart swelling with need, needing more and needing to give more to Sungmin. 

Hands unhooked his belt and worked at the button and zip of his pants. He stood to help the process and Sungmin followed. Neither of them wanting to part from the other, even for a moment. Sungmin’s arms wrapped around him, their chest pressing together and Kyuhyun leaned forward to leave kisses on his shoulder. Taking a handful of blonde hair and gently tilting Sungmin’s head to the side to trail kissed up his neck. A hand ran down his chest, over his stomach before snaking below the hem of his boxers. Sungmin’s fingers slowly stroking him as he let out a breathy moan. 

Sungmin’s eyes met his, looking unfocused and wanton as he knew his own were. He leaned down and met plump lips, trying to show his love through actions. Regardless of what he had been telling himself, it was obvious to him now, he loved Sungmin still. He slid his own hands under Sungmin’s waistband and slid the fabric down. Leaving Sungmin entirely bare. His own were disposed of before he was slowly lead back to the bed. Both kneeling before each other as they met again. Both pulling the other closer as their lips brushed and pressed. Sungmin’s hand wrapped around both their lengths. Giving painfully slow strokes that drove Kyuhyun close to insanity. 

He rested his forehead against Sungmin’s. Hearing a gasp from Sungmin that matched a spike of pleasure Kyuhyun felt. Nails scratched down his arm as he held Sungmin's hips, feeling a buck of the man's hips that pleased his own body. He slowly lowered Sungmin onto his back again, their lengths removed from the pleasure. He trailed wet kisses down Sungmin’s body, tasting salted skin and giving small nips on the way down. Reaching Sungmin’s member and slowly licking at the collection of nerves. Watching the blondes head slowly fall back with a whine. He licked a long stripe from base to tip before taking him fully into his mouth. Savoring the taste he might never get again. A moan from Sungmin accompanied hands gripping his hair and an arch of his beautiful back.

He continued his sedate and teasing movements, knowing neither wanting it to end too soon. Sungmin’s heavy breaths were becoming moans and each one spurred him. He stroked smooth thighs, feeling every inch he could reach, worshipping the only person that could make him love. The only person that could make him want so badly. 

Sungmin sat up, dark eyes focussed on Kyuhyun. A hand lifting his chin. He gave a final suck to Sungmin’s member, seeing a small flutter of eyelashes and shallow arch in reaction. He was lead back to beautiful lips. Being teased and Sungmin moved further away as he followed. Laying over the man before he was given another taste. A soft leg stroked up the back of his own before resting on Kyuhyun’s waist. He felt his member positioned by Sungmin’s hand, grinding his hips slowly forward, feeling the tightness on his tip. Sungmin hummed in approval beneath him. He continued to move forward. Letting himself steadily slide deeper. Their bodies connecting as they had once before. 

Sungmin whined with a bite of his lip, Kyuhyun pulled the lip from his grasp and pressed their lips as he fully embedded himself inside Sungmin. They stilled for a moment, both focussed on the kiss they shared before Sungmin’s hips moved with a push on Kyuhyun’s own from his leg. He slowly pulled out and leisurely entered again, earning a long moan from the blonde beneath him. 

Their movements lost all thought. Their bodies moving together, synchronized in tempo. Hands stroked every inch of skin and eyes met with meaning. Their movements slowly became faster, neither wanting the closeness to end but needing their release desperately. A gasp and whisper told Kyuhyun where to go, sliding against Sungmin’s prostate causing desperate mewls and nails to scratch his skin. Wishing desperately they would leave scars, telling the world he belong to Sungmin. He leaned forward, continuing his thrusts as he licked and sucked the area between Sungmin’s shoulder and neck. Sungmin once asked him to make his mark, he remembered every moment of that night and he would remember every moment of this. 

He wanted Sungmin to see the mark and remember it too. Nails dug into his shoulder with a plea of his name. He finished his mark and slid his thumb over it, happy with the results before sliding his hand over Sungmin’s body, down to his member and stroking in in time with his thrusts. Watching Sungmin come undone in a different way below him. Enjoying the gasps and mewls. The calls of his name. The curses to the heavens. The arches and rocks. The grip on the bars of the bed and the tightness that brought him release with Sungmin. Both their bodies shaking with pleasure, bringing pure satisfaction between them. 

They stayed for a moment, connected and breathing heavily. Watching each other with equal awe. Neither saying a word. Kyuhyun looked down on the man he still loved. The man that made him feel alive. Knowing what happened was a choice they both made. They chose to break their own hearts one last time. He had drowned in his perfect distraction and he wished to stay beneath the waves.

He was so beautiful. So perfect. So amazing. Kyuhyun couldn’t imagine finding someone like him. As though Sungmin knew he pulled Kyuhyun down for another kiss. Short and sweet. Kyuhyun left pecks all over his face. Causing the man to give a small laugh. Smiling down at him he knew he would miss Sungmin all over again. 

They laid for hours. Neither saying a word incase it broke the small pocket of happiness they had created. In time Kyuhyun watched Sungmin fall asleep. Wrapped in his arms where he belonged. Kyuhyun soon followed. The steady breathing bringing his own exhaustion.   
\---

Kyuhyun opened his eyes to bright light. Trying to adjust to the low sunlight coming from the window. He rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes and staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Instantly the memories came back to him and he turned to where Sungmin lay the night before. Wide eyes stared back him with a small sweet smile. Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh. He expected Sungmin to have vanished like before. Sungmin seemed to find the reaction amusing and continued to silently watch Kyuhyun. He turned his body towards Sungmin, Soaking in his features once more. Neither of them spoke, enjoying the bubble that still existed from the night before. Only a few minutes passed when a knock on the door disturbed their peace. 

“Guys, breakfast is served if you want to join us.” Ryeowook’s small voice reached through the door. Sungmin let out a long sigh. 

“Thanks Wookie, we’ll come down.” He replied as he sat up. 

Kyuhyun knew then that their bubble had vanished.  
\---


	9. Final

Breakfast wasn’t as awkward as Kyuhyun had expected it to be. No one seemed surprised to see him there and no one asked questions. Even Heechul managed to keep to himself. He was thankful for their silence on the subject. The only time awkwardness passed over him was upon the realisation that it was Sungmin’s birthday. He watched their shared friends pass presents over with enthusiasm as the guilt built up in him. Mentally kicking himself for not knowing the birthday of the man he loves. 

He thought back to their night. Remembering each action and emotion vividly. He didn’t doubt for a minute that Sungmin was still the only person occupying his heart and mind. He expected this for a while longer too but knew, even with their declarations to each other and the change of their dynamics, Sungmin would remain his friend. Nothing more. They had both suffered due to their own actions and each others. They shared their final night, cleared the air in an admittedly unorthodox way, now they could move on. 

Kyuhyun felt the usual pain as he looked at Sungmin, but it was bittersweet. There was some peace between them now. It didn’t stop the ache though, he still wanted Sungmin, more since last night, than he had before. He suppressed it. The way Sungmin met his eyes with a wistful and peaceful smile was made for goodbyes, not new beginnings. He couldn’t force more than he already had.

The taxi was a lot more co-operative a short while later. Heechul silently patted him on the back as he said goodbye and Sungmin walked him to the door. Closing the door between them and their friends to gain some privacy. He stepped out the door, waving to the taxi before turning back to Sungmin. 

“I’m sorry, I had no idea it was your birthday.” He quickly apologised and Sungmin gave him a small shrug and smile. 

“Honestly, I don’t know when yours is either so don’t worry about it.” He gave a small chuckle as he held out his arms. Kyuhyun didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Sungmin’s waist for a hug. 

“Anyway, you gave me the best gift. A little closure goes a long way.” He chuckled again although it held little humor. Kyuhyun smiled into Sungmin’s shoulder. Once again feeling the ache in his chest. He was glad he could give Sungmin what he needed, he thought he should feel used, but he didn’t. Last night wasn’t the same as the first time. The first time was lust driven. Last night he felt love, appreciation. He might struggle to get past his feelings for Sungmin but at least it would be easier for one of them. 

He stepped away from Sungmin, bidding his goodbyes with a small wave and climbing in his taxi. As it drove he felt a mixture of disappointment and relief, knowing it would be a long while before he sees Sungmin again.   
\---

Work resumed as normal. Meeting here, calculations there. For the first week back, Heechul had pestered him. Asking him why he had let Sungmin go again. It took him some time to get the message into his friends head that it was closure. Something they both needed as a means to move on and that was exactly what they were doing. His friend made claims of neither of them moving on, both of them wanting to pursue a relationship but Kyuhyun knew his friend was being a hopeless romantic. Those situations rarely happen. He admitted to himself he wanted more with Sungmin, but if Sungmin had managed to move forward, he wasn’t going to drag him back. It would be selfish and for now, he was fine. He wasn’t ready to date other people by any means, Sungmin still filled his thoughts, but he was moving forward and that was all that mattered to him. 

Another month passed and Kyuhyun hadn’t heard sight or sound of Sungmin. Heechul and Donghae didn’t avoid him in conversation but they didn’t make a point of mentioning him in front of Kyuhyun either. He was glad his partner had finally given up on them. It didn’t stop him listening with interest whenever Sungmin’s name was mentioned. Even briefly. 

“Me and Eunhyuk are going to the cinema tonight with Sungmin to see that new marvel film, do you guys want to come?” 

“Hannie, do you need me to pick you and Sungmin up from shopping?” 

“Are you going to the event tonight Heechul? They are all dancing for a charity event, I was with Hyukkie practicing I think it’s going to be really cool.” 

Each time Kyuhyun was invited with the group and he declined. Not wanting to step on Sungmin’s toes. He still spent his dinners and the occasional evening with his friends but his tastes had gone back to a time before Sungmin. Spending most of his nights on a video game or working extra hours. He was fine with the situation. 

The only change came when he opened his mail box before stepping into the lift. He found a parcel with his name and address handwritten in familiar writing, mixed in with a bill and a local chinese menu. He walked into his silent apartment and took his stuff to his study before falling onto his sofa in the living area. Ignoring the bill and unwrapping the parcel from its brown, neatly wrapped paper. 

He looked down to a book with confusion. A pure white paperback with pale gray writing in a romantic font.

Fight Or Flight

The title read. Two birds in flight in the same colour added the only other decoration. His eyes widened when a familiar name appeared to him at the bottom. 

Lee Sungmin

He quickly turned the book reading the blurb. Finally he was getting the summary of the story he once asked for. 

Lee Soolee, a girl with an ambition in writing was never lucky. Her stories always rejected and her love always unrequited. Deciding love is never going to work out for her she seeks pleasure in flirtatious talks and passionate kisses. Working as a club dancer to make ends meat, she meets a sarcastic, mysterious and handsome CEO Cho Kyungwoo. But deciding on a playful night with the man puts her in hot water when the scandal has them on front page news. Forced together to save their reputations, Soolee sees a different side of Kyungwoo and finds herself once again falling for a man who will not catch her.

Kyuhyun smiled to himself. Feeling suddenly proud of Sungmin. He opens the cover to see the same familiar handwriting and his name. 

Happy late or early birthday Kyuhyun!  
You were the reason for me writing this, the least I could do was send you one of the first copies. Thank you for giving me a story.   
Sungmin

He smiled again as he turned another page. Reaching the acknowledgements. Feeling that bittersweet pang at the short sentence. 

To the one that got away

He simultaneously felt guilt and pride. Knowing, for Sungmin, he was the one that got away. Acknowledging in the same moment that the feeling was returned. 

He looked to the time, seeing he had a couple of hours before he should eat dinner. He got himself comfortable and began reading.

Turning page after page until his stomach growled. The time telling him he was leaving dinner late, he quickly ordered food. Continuing reading as he ate, ignoring his need to shower or go to bed. Enjoying every word on the pages in his hand. 

Seeing himself in Sungmin’s eyes was strange. It made him rethink the way he acted in some situations yet each quality pointed out was done so with an endearing note. Even when Soolee’s best friend warned her against spending too much time with Kyungwoo, she listed all factors the friend found alarming as ones of someone caring and honest. The only thing that seemed off to him was Soolee’s inability to see her worth. Her insecurities and the list of flaws she often mentioned were reasons Kyuhyun fell in love with Sungmin. He had always seen Sungmin as someone with confidence yet he writes:

“...It’s another flaw to add to the long list. I could just admit i'm scared. Admit the way i feel and throw my all into a game of chance. Instead i force confidence. Acting flirtatious and wild, which has done nothing but get me into trouble so far, all to protect myself from any possibility of rejection. If i just forced myself into a different kind of bravery, he would know how i feel. He would see every flirty comment and every passionate kiss as a show of pure love, rather than one of lust. I was always told the line between love and hate was fine. No one ever told me of the gap between love and lust. If love and hate is separated by a piece of string, Love and lust holds a gap between two buildings, with a busy city road at the bottom of a hundred foot drop.”

He felt lucky to be given a chance to read Sungmin’s side of the story. Not many couples had the same opportunity. The story was extremely accurate. Even down to most of the conversations they had. He continued to read. The night in the club, the kiss in the lift, the date to the cinema, the roses in the restaurant, the distance the day after, sleeping together, Sungmin leaving.

That part hurt him the most. He knew from Sungmin’s journal entry the reason he left and that it had hurt Sungmin as much as it had hurt Kyuhyun. The writing was in detail. Every sob and ache described in words to break any heart. He wished to hold Soolee until the pain left with the same intensity he wished he had held Sungmin.

Noticing it was early hours of the morning and he would be expected in work in a couple of hours, he opted for texting Heechul. 

Not coming in today. I’ll work from home.

He knew his friend wouldn’t really care and he continued with his new obsession. 

He read as Soolee was told of Kyungwoo’s love. As she was dragged out of his apartment. As she slowly began to handle the pain but refused to give up. Each journal entry as they were sent and the anxious wait for a reply after each one. Finding out that Donghae had infact been placing the envelopes on his desk every morning. She continued to go on after realising no reply would come. 

The story he knew, would change from now. It would no longer be their story. His heart swelled when they met again, accidently at a small cafe. Both exchanging kind words and moving on. Similar to those they exchanged at christmas. It carried on with chance meetings until eventually they were both coincidentally taken on a speed dating evening and confessing their love in the small amount of time they had. Sungmin had avoided the cliche ending by using humor with the words his characters spoke. Kyuhyun found himself chuckling along to the ordeal and was left feeling warm and happy when they finally got their happily ever after. He understood once again why Jessica read such stories, it filled him with hope of feeling like Soolee and Kyungwoo one day. It gave him faith in love. 

The last page was an authors note. Usually a place to further thank the people around them or explain something further in the story. He read it as eagerly as he read the story.

First of all i want to thank anyone who read this book. It’s the first one i’ve had published and the idea that anyone would actually read it is out of my comprehension.   
This story was primarily based on a real life story. The majority of the events are true to what happened, but according to my publisher, happy endings sell and i had to change a few bits. If you hadn’t already guessed, this was my experience with love.  
After Soolee sent the journal entries to Kyungwoo the story changed from the real events. Here i want to add a note i made while planning the new ending to try and guide my way to something a little happier:

“The amount of mistakes they had made were uncountable in their lifetimes. Most were ignorable. Easy to move past. Irrelevant when they were in each other's presence. One mistake would stay with them for their lifetimes. Neither of them fought long enough or hard enough for what would make them happy. Both too afraid to leap into the darkness alone. Afraid the other wouldn’t catch them, all the while waiting to catch the other. Their cowardice matching. Both willingly accepting a lifetime wishing rather than face their fear.”

Soolee and Kyungwoo followed my drabbling advice and i hope one day if you ever experiences a similar situation, this might guide you as it did my characters. I prompt you to be brave because i believe one day your bravery will be rewarded.   
It is too late for me but please, takes risks and avoid regret. 

Thank you to the person dumb enough to publish this.   
I’m an author!   
:)

Kyuhyun smiled at the final note. Imagining the excitement painting Sungmin’s features as he wrote the note before reading the advice he gave out once again. 

...Neither of them fought long enough or hard enough for what would make them happy. Both too afraid to leap into the darkness alone. Afraid the other wouldn’t catch them, all the while waiting to catch the other. Their cowardice matching. Both willingly accepting a lifetime wishing rather than face their fear

He couldn’t deny Sungmin’s words were that of wisdom. That is why they failed. That is why they both still suffered. Sure they might have worked past the pain but neither of them had moved on. Both of them were alone. Kyuhyun sat reading a book Sungmin wrote. He was still clinging to the memory of being in love with Sungmin, unable to look in another direction. He wondered what would be different. 

Looking to the time to see it reaching eleven. They could both still be in bed. Looking at each other in their own bubble. Enjoying the silence. They could have been eating breakfast or planning a lunch date. They could have been away celebrating Sungmin’s book. On every scenario Kyuhyun pondered he only saw himself smiling. 

Neither of them fought long enough or hard enough for what would make them happy

He knew where ever they were or whatever they would be doing, if he was with Sungmin, he would be happy. That familiar bittersweet feeling past him and he let out a sigh. Wondering if it would ever leave him as he scanned Sungmin’s words once again. 

It is too late for me but please, takes risks and avoid regret.

Regret. That was a word Kyuhyun had avoided for as long as possible. He believe what Sungmin said at the new year's eve party. There was no use in regret because you learnt something from every experience. Yet he couldn’t help but to regret that he didn’t fight harder for Sungmin. 

He tried to think back to why he didn’t. Why he didn’t allow Sungmin to explain himself in his apartment. Why he didn’t reply to Sungmin’s journal entries. It was because he was hurt and because he feared the feeling from then on. 

It didn’t stop the characters however. Even though it could hurt them they still decided to fight in the end. They still threw their all into their game of chance. But Kyuhyun was too late. He knitted his eyebrows. Reading Sungmin’s words as a strange panic washed over him. Sungmin said it was too late. To avoid regret. That he was scared the same as Kyuhyun. That he would catch Kyuhyun. That Kyuhyun would make him happy. 

Hope washed over him as he closed the book and looked to the cover. Wondering if he had sleep deprived himself enough not to realise everything Sungmin had said in the pages. 

Fight Or Flight

Fight or Flight. Fight for Sungmin or run away in fear. Yet flight is a means of survival, an instinctual reaction. But Kyuhyun was already surviving. He wanted to live. Kyuhyun had never seen a bird unhappy while flying. Fight and flight seemed much more suited for him. 

He looked to the clock again. Wondering where he could find Sungmin, making his decision as he grabbed his phone running into his bedroom. He pressed his speed-dial after taking off the top he had worn for over 24 hours and working on the rest of his clothes as he waited. 

“What do you want you lazy piece of shit?” Heechul seemed in a good mood. 

“Do you know where Sungmin is?” Kyuhyun asked in a rush. There was a moment of silence before his friend answered. 

“No...Why would i know where he is?” His friend seemed confused and frankly irritated. 

“I need to speak to him. Can you find out?” Kyuhyun fished through his wardrobe trying to find something effortless but still attractive. 

“I guess i can call Hannie and see if Sungmin is still at his.” 

“That would be great, text me if you find out. I’ll drive to Sungmin’s now.” He went to hang up as he heard his friend shouting through the earpiece. 

“Wait, hold up, freeze. Kyuhyun, what are you doing?” His friend asked and Kyuhyun gave a laugh he thought almost sounded insane. 

“Probably being a fucking idiot but i have to try.” Heechul was almost speechless. 

“You’re being erratic and it scares me but fuck it, go for it KyuKyu, go crazy and i'll buy the beer if it fucks up.” Kyuhyun laughed and hung up. Feeling thankful for his friends enthusiasm as it spurred his own spontaneous decisions. 

Quickly deciding on some casual clothes he cursed the lift for taking too long before climbing in his car and turning on the engine. Checking his phone before he set off. 

He’s still at Hangeng’s! Go!! Go!! 

He laughed once again as he set off, driving as fast as legally possible to get to Hangeng’s, thankful the traffic wasn’t too bad on the way. It took him less than fifteen minutes before he was parked up a couple of houses down. Climbing out before be had too much time to think about the consequences of his actions. 

He knocked on Hangeng’s front door and waited, wondering why a few seconds felt like hours at that moment. Hangeng soon appeared and Kyuhyun gave a small smile. 

“Kyuhyun…” Hangeng seemed surprised to see him then looked to the phone in his hand. 

“Hey Hangeng, is Sungmin here? I need to talk to him.” He asked feeling impatient but being polite nonetheless. He watched his friend look to the phone in his hand again and seeming to piece Heechul’s call and Kyuhyun’s visit together. 

“Yeah sure, He’s working in the spare room, you can head up.” Hangeng seemed to get his old fashioned manners back as he stepped aside allowing Kyuhyun to rush up the stairs. Getting to the closed door of the spare bedroom where he had last spent the night with Sungmin over a month ago. 

Hearing Sungmin’s voice on the other side of the door he gently knocked, presuming the man was in the middle of a phone call. He heard the voice getting nearer. 

“Yes mum, I’m eating well. I promise as soon as i've got a break i'll come and visit. Yeah sure i'll do a book signing but only if it’s popular. Yes mum, look i have to go. Ok. Yeah. Ok. Bye. I love you too, bye.” He heard a sigh as the door was opened. His eyes met Sungmin’s and he felt that all too familiar ache again. This time it only fueled his determination. 

“Kyuhyun? What are you doing here?” Ignoring the question he stepped forward, taking Sungmin’s nape and pressing his lips firmly to Sungmins. His body telling him what he was doing, was nothing but right. He continued to walk forward. Trapping Sungmin against a bare wall. One of Sungmin’s hands rested on his elbow while the other gripped the shirt on his chest. He felt Sungmin relax. Melting into their exchange in a way reflecting Kyuhyun. Pulling away to see Sungmin’s cheeks flushed. 

He stepped back, noticing Sungmin’s reluctance to release his grip but forcing himself to do it anyway. Sungmin’s mouth opened and closed, unable to decided on one question. 

“Sungmin,” Kyuhyun started, letting him know he didn’t have to speak, “I love you. I will always love you. I can’t imagine loving anyone else and to be honest, I don’t want to.” He watched as Sungmin’s eyes slowly filled with tears. The man still unable to say anything. 

“I want you. I want to be with you. I want to wake up next to you, I want to go on real dates with you, I want to dance with you, laugh with you, cry with you.” He kept his eyes locked with Sungmin’s. Feeling his own tears brimming as Sungmin’s fell. 

“I just want to be with you and If you don’t accept me now, i will never leave you alone. I don’t care if it ruins me, if it ruins my company, if i get thrown in jail for breaching a restraining order. I will never stop fighting for you. I’ll just keep showing up until you give in and finally accept me because i can’t imagine any scenario with you in it, where i am unhappy.” He finished. Watching Sungmin wipe away tears with sniffs. Silence stretched between them and Kyuhyun started to worry a little.

“If you could accept me now, that would be great and save me a lot of trouble.” He added with a small mumble. His confidence finally faltering. Sungmin chuckled as he once again wiped his eyes. After another moment he sniffed and stood up straight. Facing Kyuhyun with a bright smile. 

“I love you.” He managed to choke out before another wave of tears overtook him. Relief washed of Kyuhyun followed by giddiness as he realised Sungmin was still smiling brightly between tears. He wrapped his arms around the smallers shoulders which only caused another set of sobs to leave Sungmin.

“I love you so much” He spoke into Kyuhyun’s chest. 

“Can i presume this is a yes?” Kyuhyun asked. Feeling a few rogue tears escaping his own eyes. He felt Sungmin nod and squeezed on his shoulders tighter, resting his head on top of Sungmin’s. Feeling almost overwhelming happiness. Every ache and pain suddenly healed. Sungmin pulled away a moment later. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t make it stop.” He practically giggled, trying once again to dry his cheeks. Kyuhyun laughed and assisted in wiping. Brushing careful thumbs under eyes. Sungmin looked up to him, his smile thankful before leaning up and pecking Kyuhyun’s lips. Sungmin continued to place one after another and Kyuhyun allowed him. Wrapping arms around Sungmin’s waist and enjoying, once again, his perfect little distraction.  
\---

Hangeng walked back down the stairs as he took Heechul off speaker phone. Only speaking when he made it to the living room. 

“Are we clear?” Heechul asked and Hangeng hummed affirmation. 

“WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Heechul screamed down the phone and Hangeng moved it away from his ear as he laughed. Once done, he returned it. 

“You’re celebrating? You owe me money.” Hangeng sniggerd.

“You know Hangeng, I thought you were a good person. Yet here you are putting money over your friends happiness. You are a terrible person. I wonder why i'm with you at all. Really horrible. You should be ashamed of yourself. Wait until your mother hears about this.” His boyfriend rambled and Hangeng rolled his eyes. 

“You made a bet they wouldnt get together, you were the one who had no faith in them, that makes you the bad person.” 

“If i'm bad am I going to be punished?” Heechul’s tone dropped sexually. Hangeng laughed. 

“That's not going to work.” 

“I hate you” Heechul mumbled and Hangeng laughed. Hoping Sungmin has less trouble with Kyuhyun than he has with his own boyfriend.   
\---

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot but my lovely subs on AFF wanted more so it ended up being a whole story and one of my favorite to date to write.


End file.
